Hecho de tinta
by Miruru
Summary: Dicen que cuando pides un deseo fugaz a una estrella, cualquier deseo se cumple. Esa noche, Francis Bonnefoy pidió algo, una locura, creyendo que sería algo que jamás se cumpliría y su sorpresa sería cuando, a la mañana siguiente, viera lo equivocado que estaba. FRAIN. R18
1. Capítulo 1

**Hecho de tinta**

**Capítulo 01**

Antonio Fernández Carriedo era un apuesto hombre de veinticuatro años de origen español. Su piel tenía un color más tostado que el resto de la media europea ya que en su país el sol salía con más frecuencia. Su signo zodiacal era Acuario y su fecha de cumpleaños el 12 de febrero. Sus ojos eran verde oliva, aunque según la luz que le dieran se volvían más intensos y solían brillar con jovialidad, con la decisión y el ansia de alguien que podría comerse el mundo de así quererlo. Tenía el pelo corto, despeinado para donde los mechones decidían, y del color del chocolate. Medía un metro setenta y cuatro y aunque no era demasiado robusto, tampoco era un enclenque. Le gustaba tocar la guitarra y tenía una especie de pasión por los platos que llevaban tomate en ellos.

Sabía todos los datos que compondrían su ficha al dedillo. No había que asustarse, no es que él fuera un acosador y que se dedicara a mirarle desde la calle, asomado a una ventana y le fuese persiguiendo por las avenidas. La respuesta a por qué sabía tantas cosas de ese hombre era porque él había sido el que le había creado. No era ningún delirio, él no era ningún dios tampoco.

Francis Bonnefoy era un chico de origen francés que había nacido en la ciudad de Burdeos. Su madre dio a luz, irónicamente, el día 14 de julio y siempre le había recalcado que le había fastidiado el día de la fiesta nacional. Lo bueno de haber nacido en una fecha de ese estilo era que siempre tenía fiesta para su cumpleaños y lo podía celebrar con quien fuera. Habían vivido en un pequeño pisito en el centro, los tres juntos, pero entonces su madre decidió que quería ir a vivir a España por motivos que Francis desconocía y que en aquel momento era muy pequeño como para rebatir. Desde que tenía tres años, cambió de un entorno en el que sólo se hablaba francés a uno que sólo tenía español. Por suerte, a esa edad es tremendamente fácil aprender idiomas y lo absorbía todo como si de una esponja se tratara. Pronto chapurreaba con los vecinos cuando su madre, Antoinette, ni tan siquiera sabía cómo pedir el pan.

Louis se puso a trabajar en el campo, recolectando la vid para preparar vino, trayendo un sueldo mientras la mujer de treinta y cuatro años cuidaba que al pequeño Francis no le faltara de nada mientras su padre estaba fuera. Era un renacuajo de medio metro que corría por todas partes y que cazaba mariposas para luego soltarlas segundos después. En una ocasión había matado una sin querer y había ido llorando a su madre, pensando que debían entregarle a la policía puesto que era un criminal. Después, ante la gente que no conocía, era un chiquillo tímido que se escondía tras la falda de su madre y se asomaba para mirar con sus ojos grandes y azules al desconocido de turno.

Pero entonces todo cambió y ese hermoso chiquillo, que a veces era confundido con una chica, nunca volvió a ser el mismo. La muerte de su madre, de sopetón, no fue algo que pudiera superar. Francis estaba presente cuando Antoinette se desplomó y el cuerpo del joven se volvió un muro que hizo que todo lo que sentía se quedara dentro. Louis, en un intento desesperado de hacer que fuera como antes, llevó a su hijo a psicólogos y otros lugares, le suplicó que colaborara, pero Francis siempre le miraba serio, frío, distante, y no hablaba. Se sentía triste, muchísimo, entre otras tantas cosas, y el mundo le parecía demasiado cruel. No podía buscar consuelo en las personas porque, de alguna manera, aunque no fuera consciente, el chico se había dado cuenta de que si se apegaba a ellas llegaría el momento en el que las perdería y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por ese mal trago de nuevo. Su padre lo entendería, algún día podría explicárselo y seguramente le diría que en su situación hubiera hecho lo mismo.

En aquel momento, Francis tenía nueve años.

Sus notas en el colegio se descalabraron a pasos agigantados y la profesora le obligó a repetir curso porque decía que con esas notas podía pasar, pero no aseguraba que luego tuviese el nivel suficiente como para poder seguir adelante. Cuando empezó la Enseñanza Secundaria Obligatoria, su padre decidió ponerle ordenador en casa y entonces empezó la afición del rubio. En el colegio le habían prestado un cómic y en él había descubierto un mundo de fantasía, un lugar donde había personas que tenían vidas increíbles y las cuales pasaban por muchas penurias, pero luego siempre terminaban triunfando.

Poco a poco se fue metiendo en el mundillo. Primero fue leyendo, aficionándose a los cómics más famosos del momento. Luego empezó a dibujar, intentando hacer lo que se llamaban _fanarts_ de sus series preferidas. Al final, de su mente surgieron sus propios personajes, los cuales se tiraría meses y meses perfeccionando, hasta que, hacía cosa de dos años, Francis creó a Antonio. Fue un proceso creativo que le había tomado tres meses más de pensar a todas horas detalles. No sabía ni cómo había sacado un nombre tan completo, aunque cuando su padre leyó el nombre vio en él un reflejo de su difunta esposa. Lo que había hecho había sido españolizar el nombre.

Y hacía cosa de medio año se había decidido y se había embarcado en la apasionante aventura de hacer un webcomic. En la habitación que tenía alquilada en la residencia de estudiantes de su universidad había un escritorio enfrente de la ventana, pegado a la pared, y allí Francis tenía un reguero de papelotes con bocetos y la tableta digitalizadora, que se quedaba abandonada cuando se llevaba el portátil a clase. El dibujo se convirtió en una de sus pasiones con todo ese mundo en el que se había metido así que, al final, decidió que quería hacer algo que se relacionara con éste. Se decidió por ilustrador y para ello se metió a una universidad donde hacían estudios universitarios especiales que le darían un título reconocido en España, pero que valía cero fuera del país.

La apariencia de Francis quizás no era la más atractiva y eso ocultaba el potencial latente que había en él. Solía ir con pantalones tejados, desgastados. Su torso se cubría por una camiseta de manga corta que tenía dibujos de algún cómic y encima llevaba una chaquetilla para no pasar frío y que, según la época, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo arremangada porque le molestaba. El pelo le había crecido y le daba pereza cortárselo, sin embargo le molestaba, así que se lo recogía en una coleta que descansaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, contra ésta. Tenía dos mechones un poco más cortos en la parte delantera, la prueba de que no servía como peluquero, y como se había dejado los ojos con los libros, tenía que usar unas gafas cuando estaba delante de la pantalla porque tenía la vista cansada.

Su mano derecha estaba apoyada sobre el ratón, el cual movía rápidamente, con precisión, e iba seleccionando opciones para aplicar filtros y editar la imagen que tenía entre manos. Era un dibujo de Antonio, que llevaba pintando desde el lunes y en el cual había trabajado ya un total de tres días. Le dedicaba bastantes horas, pero nunca estaba del todo convencido con el resultado. Sintió que algo empujaba su brazo, el cual por suerte no se encontraba haciendo presión sobre el ratón, y ladeó el rostro para ver a la persona que ahora se sentaba a su lado. Si él tenía un aspecto descuidado, nada se equiparaba a Kiku Honda. El muchacho de veintidós años solía ir vestido con chándal y era el colmo de la quietud. Su cabello, lacio y negro, enmarcaba sus mejillas y quedaba justo a la altura del mentón. Sus ojos eran también pardos y cuando te observaban lo hacían con fijación, casi sin pestañear, pero tampoco es que eso estuviera a la orden del día ya que era un chico demasiado tímido. Había llegado de intercambio hacía cosa de un año largo y siempre se quedaba callado en un rincón, con su ordenador portátil ligeramente inclinado para que nadie pudiera visualizar lo que estaba haciendo. Trabajaba con la pantalla de clase, pero estrictamente lo que era de la asignatura, lo personal lo llevaba en secreto estricto en su ordenador personal.

Empezaron a hablar de la manera más curiosa que existe. Kiku paseaba por detrás, durante el cambio de profesor entre clase y clase, y Francis estaba encorvado sobre la mesa, clicando con pereza sobre el lienzo que había en el programa de dibujo, mejorando la iluminación de la última ilustración que había hecho. El japonés corrió hacia él y empezó a hablar su idioma, del cual el galo sólo entendió que era bonito e increíble. Al ver su cara de no estar entendiendo nada, sumado al pánico, el nipón hizo una reverencia y se presentó.

A partir de ese momento, Bonnefoy no le hizo demasiado caso, pero él se le acercaba cuando le veía dibujando y le comentaba los defectos que le veía. Descubrió con el tiempo que compartían más aficiones y gustos de los que imaginaba. Se había convertido en su amigo al final y cada semana comentaban capítulos de cómics, de series y la gente cuchicheaba de ellos porque eran los más raritos de la clase en general.

- Deja, voy a mejorar tu dibujo. -dijo con un notable acento Kiku.

Se inclinó, tapando el ángulo de visión de Francis, el cual por pereza apoyó la frente contra el hombro del muchacho. Se sentía cómodo a su lado y eso era algo que no podía decir de casi nadie. Escuchaba el clicar frenético del japonés, que sólo iba haciendo ruiditos afirmativos mientras mejoraba el dibujo. De repente sintió que se iba hacia delante al perder el punto de apoyo para su frente porque Kiku se había apartado.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ya lo he acabado! -exclamó pletórico Honda, con una tímida sonrisa que mostraba que se encontraba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Los ojos azules se encontraron de nuevo con su obra de arte y la hallaron transformada en un dibujo que no era para menores de dieciocho años. La ropa de Antonio no estaba y había tentáculos rodeando su torso, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y había lágrimas pequeñas en la comisura de los ojos. Sus labios que antes habían estado curvados en una sonrisa ahora estaban entreabiertos, buscando el aire. Sensual había quedado, eso no podía negarlo.

- ¿¡Cómo demonios lo haces que cada cosa que tocas se convierte en un fanart porno!? -exclamó Francis horrorizado por ver su obra en ese estado- ¡Como no hayas usado una capa nueva, te juro que te voy a matar!

- Por favor... ¿Cómo piensas que podría hacerte semejante jugarreta? Lo he distribuido en tres capas así que, si las vas ocultando... Venga, hazlo. -azuzó con el codo, a su lado.

- Voy, voy...

- Si vas ocultando las tres capas ves animado cómo pierde la ropa y disfruta. -dijo con una ligera sonrisa que ocultaba toda la perversión que habitaba en el cuerpo menudo del japonés.

- A veces me fascina la facilidad que tienes para crear cosas así en tan poco tiempo. Pero, lamentándolo, creo que voy a tener que borrar tus tres capas y dejar mi dibujo de nuevo como algo inocente y puro. -le contestó el galo.

- Me da igual que lo hagas, guarda las imágenes y envíamelas por correo. Me he hecho una cuenta en un sitio de arte de estos que te roban por la espalda, y me estoy haciendo famoso por ser el que hace los mejores retoques de todo lo que publicas. -dijo con orgullo el japonés.

Los orbes azules de Francis rodaron al pensar en eso. No entendía qué ganaba haciendo todos aquellos retoques subido de tono a sus dibujos, aunque debía confesar que a veces se había puesto a mirarlos, por curiosidad, y eran buenos. Entendía por qué la gente apreciaba todo lo que hacía, si él tuviera una cuenta seguramente se guardaría todos aquellos dibujos en sus favoritos. Pero no pensaba confesarlo. ¡Qué va...!

- Ale, ya te las he enviado, ¿estás contento?

- Por supuesto, eso va a ser oro. ¿Acaso no entiendes la belleza de un cuerpo desnudo rodeado por tentáculos? A las fans les encanta, parece que ver a un hombre fuerte atado y sumiso las pone como a animales en celo.

- Hablas como si fueras el más experto con las mujeres y luego no puedes ni articular tres palabras seguidas delante de una. Tartamudeas y hablas japonés.

- ¡Es que me bloqueo! De repente... -Kiku puso una expresión tensa- De repente es como si el español fuera el lenguaje más complicado que uno pudiera tener delante. Tienes que enseñarme, Francis. Tienes que enseñarme frases para ligar, tú que dominas mejor el idioma. Si vuelvo virgen a Japón, mis compañeros de colegio se van a reír de mí. Cuando les dije que iba a venir me contaron que aquí las chicas eran fáciles, pero es todo mentira. Mi honor...

En ese momento parecía como si hubiese una humareda saliendo de su cabeza de lo mucho que estaba llegando a pensar. Honda era callado, pero a Francis le había contado secretos muy profundos y tenía arrebatos en los que se ponía a hablar largo y tendido de todo lo que le preocupaba. Una de ellas era su virginidad, que le había contado que guardaba para la mujer ideal y que ahora comentaba que le pesaba como si fuera una roca de cien toneladas. El pobre tenía problemas serios con la gente, incluso más que Francis, y cuando se ponía a hablar le sudaban las manos y se le olvidaba el español que sabía, por lo cual comunicarse se le hacía imposible.

- Está bien, Kiku... Como empieces a hiperventilar, yo no me pienso hacer responsable. ¿Llevas encima tu inhalador?

- No podría salir sin él, Francis. Soy extraño pero eso no significa que no tenga conciencia de mi condición.

La charla tuvo que terminar en ese momento ya que el profesor entraba por la puerta. Se tiró la hora y media tomando apuntes, haciendo los ejercicios que mandaban con celeridad y profesionalidad. Cuando el timbre sonó, se estiró y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a Kiku delante de nuevo.

- ¡Joder qué susto...! -murmuró Francis llevándose la mano al pecho- ¿Es que eres un maldito ninja? Cada vez que haces eso te juro que pierdo cinco años de vida. Al paso que voy, me moriré joven y tendrás toda la culpa de ello.

- Si te mueres joven significará que tu cuerpo no estaba preparado para sobrevivir y que eres esa parte de la raza que está destinada a la extinción. La selección natural, creo que se llama en español. -replicó Honda con una asombrosa tranquilidad, que dejó descolocado a su amigo. Al ver que no decía nada, prosiguió- Me ha enviado un mensaje al correo Elisabeth, creo que la conoces.

- Elisabeth... -dijo pensativo el rubio, dando suaves golpes con su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior. De repente sus ojos se abrieron más y apartó la mano de su cara- Ah, ya lo sé. La chica que me hablaba demasiado y me pidió una foto. Sí... La recuerdo. ¿Cómo tienes su dirección?

- Bueno, me mandó un mensaje a la página de ilustraciones y hemos estado hablando. Vi sus fotos con disfraces, es... -suspiró ensoñador- Mi futura mujer.

- Siempre dices lo mismo de cada mujer bonita que ves y luego no te atreves a hablar con ellas. -apuntó Francis después de hacer un gesto de negación con la mano. Viendo que iban a empezar con lo de siempre y que Kiku iba a realizar un largo monólogo acerca de la belleza de la mujer, de la importancia de observarla desde un lado, con respeto y de la necesidad de conquistarla siendo un caballero, decidió que era mejor continuar hablando- ¿Y qué es lo que quería?

- Me ha preguntado si sé cuándo vas a publicar el siguiente capítulo del webcomic. Al parecer, todas están estresadas porque parecía que por fin Antonio iba a confesarle a François que siente algo por él.

- Pues no tengo ni la más remota idea. Quería que este capítulo fuera interesante, pero aún no me decido. Me parece que los sentimientos de Antonio van a tener que esperar aunque sea otro capítulo más. -murmuró Francis a disgusto tras frotarse un poco la cabellera. Argumentalmente no le cuadraba la declaración, la encontraba forzada y sin sentido. Tenía que buscar el momento oportuno o las fans le matarían.

- Pues vaya... El pobre no es que lo esté pasando muy bien. Creo que se merece que le correspondan; François está claramente colgado de él, aunque se pase la mitad del tiempo en la cama de los demás.

- Pero es que no es el momento adecuado... Hay un montón de gente que se piensa que si no sucede la declaración es porque quiero mantener el suspense, por fastidiar, pero es que argumentalmente no me cuadra.

- Tienes a los aficionados tristes porque no viniste al último Salón.

- ¡Estaba con gripe y a treintaiocho de fiebre! ¿Es que querías que fuera? Da gracias que esta semana puedo venir a clase. -negó con la cabeza, resignadamente. Le gustaban esos eventos y le iban bien para promocionar su webcomic. Había llegado a imprimir el primer capítulo en papel y no podía negar que le había ido bastante bien y había recuperado la inversión que había hecho.

- Se me ha olvidado decírtelo, vi a alguien haciendo cosplay de tu cómic.

En ese instante los ojos azules dejaron la pantalla y se clavaron en Kiku, el cual parecía tremendamente calmado. ¿Acababa de decir en serio que había visto en el último Salón gente disfrazada del cómic al que le dedicaba tanto esfuerzo? ¿Cómo es que no había recibido ninguna foto? Normalmente le enviaban todo lo que hacían para que él pudiera apreciar el esfuerzo que habían realizado. No tardaría demasiado entonces...

- ¿En serio? -al ver que Kiku asentía, se apresuró a añadir- ¿De quién se habían disfrazado? ¿Era un grupo? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué demonios alguien querría disfrazarse de mi cómic?

- Porque no está mal, Francis. Deberías tener un poco más de confianza, que la última chica que te pidió que le firmaras el cómic se fue avergonzada porque la miraste como si acabara de pedir una barbaridad. La persona que te digo iba vestida de Antonio, con quien creo que era su novia, que iba disfrazada de François. Se estaban echando fotos fuera del recinto. Fanservice, muchísimo. Por ejemplo, la chica que hacía de François agarró del mentón a la que iba de Antonio, la cual estaba mirando hacia otro lado, fingiendo que estaba avergonzada. Luego al ver la foto, yo también eché una, se pusieron a gritar y a especular que eso pudiera pasar algún día.

- Estás de un pesado... ¿Es que quieres que se líen? El cómic dejaría de ser de acción y de repente pasaríamos a tener romance, creo que rompería el ambiente por completo.

- Están destinados el uno para el otro. No puedes decirme que no creaste a François con esa intención desde el principio.

No quiso seguir con la discusión y se lo dio a entender regresando a su dibujo. Era la hora de salir y Kiku tenía que marcharse para seguir con su plan de entrenamiento, con el que pensaba dejar de ser un fideo. Lo combinaba con artes marciales, cuyas clases tomaba una vez a la semana, los viernes. El galo estuvo allí dos horas más, intentando ver lo que le fallaba a su ilustración, pero no encontró nada de nada. Al final, cuando el sol empezaba a caer, se dio cuenta de que era estúpido estar más tiempo allí. En la habitación le estaba esperando una pantalla enorme en la que podría trabajar. Guardó el trabajo, lo cerró y entonces desconectó el portátil. Lo metió en una bandolera que llevaba y la cual cargó a la espalda. De camino a casa, pasó por un local y compró comida preparada, la cual sólo tendría que calentar.

La residencia en la que habitaba era un edificio de ladrillo visto que se alzaba a la altura del resto de los edificios de la zona. Estaba situado en una zona bastante comercial y eso siempre ayudaba a que los estudiantes pudieran salir en cualquier momento a comprar algo que necesitaran sin correr riesgos innecesarios. Él se alojaba en la segunda planta. Su habitación daba a una zona compartida con otros dos compañeros, los cuales también estaban de intercambio en España. Él era el único que vivía allí desde hacía años, así que muchas veces intentaban entablar conversaciones para practicar el idioma y de paso preguntarle cómo se decía eso o aquello.

Como el introvertido que era, Francis solía contestar escuetamente y no parecía demasiado motivado, lo que acaba haciendo que sus compañeros se alejaran y regresaran a sus otras cosas. Tampoco es que pasara tanto tiempo en las zonas comunes, solía estar el rato en su habitación, dibujando o echado sobre la cama con el portátil sobre el estómago, mirando alguna serie nueva que hubiese descubierto o leyendo algún cómic que le hubiera recomendado Kiku. El japonés tenía una larga lista de recomendaciones que no le había decepcionado ni un poco. Sacó las llaves del piso del bolsillo y abrió la puerta del edificio, la cual estaba cerrada por seguridad, para evitar que los ladrones se pasearan por esos pasillos. El apartamento estaba vacío y tuvo que encender la luz porque estaba demasiado oscuro ya como para andar por ahí seguramente sin iluminación. Sacó la comida que había comprado, la puso al microondas y mientras se calentaba fue a la habitación a montar el ordenador y encenderlo. Se había descargado el nuevo episodio de un anime mientras estaba conectado en la red de la universidad, mucho más rápida que la que tenía en casa, y pensaba verlo mientras cenaba.

Tenía deberes, un trabajo que había de entregar en dos días y que no había ni empezado, pero podía esperar veinte minutos, o quizás cuarenta. El sonido del microondas no le importunó, estaba demasiado ocupado acabando de cambiar el proxy para que funcionara como tocaba. De nuevo se produjo el pitido infernal, dándole a entender que la comida estaba caliente y que la cogiera antes de que se le olvidara. Refunfuñó pero no se movió, batallando con el ordenador, que se negaba a funcionar. Al final lo reinició, se levantó y de nuevo el pitido.

- ¡Ya va, ya va! Maldito ruido del demonio... -murmuró a disgusto mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la cocina.

Se quejó por lo bajo cuando tiró del plástico y se quemó las yemas de los dedos. Tuvo que irlo soltando, tirando de él hasta dejarlo sobre la mesa. Como tonto no era, cogió un plato, lo puso encima, agarró un cubierto y se fue hacia la habitación. Estaba cómodo de esa manera, después se puso a terminar el dibujo y eran ya pasadas las doce cuando obtuvo un resultado que le satisfizo. Suspiró y se estiró para desentumecer los músculos, que se le habían agarrotado por estar encorvado sobre la tableta ligeramente. Guardó el resultado y miró por la ventana. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que había estado sumido en la más profunda oscuridad, únicamente iluminado por la luz del portátil. El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas y por una décima de segundo se planteó lo que estaba haciendo con su vida. Bueno, puede que no fuera la mejor, pero de alguna forma le gustaba y al menos no se sentía desdichado o inútil.

De repente, el cielo fue atravesado por una estrella fugaz. Nunca había visto una más que en dibujos o en fotografías y no se podía comparar ni por asomo con la sensación que se anidó en su estómago y que le dejó sobrecogido. Fue un cosquilleo y su corazón incluso latía fuerte. Entonces recordó ese dicho de que si se le desea algo a una estrella fugaz,se convierte en realidad, cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Miró de nuevo hacia fuera y rió, pensando en la estupidez que a veces su cerebro inventaba.

- Mejor me voy a dormir o mañana no voy a poder levantarme para ir a clase.

Se arrastró hacia la cama, tiró de la colcha y las sábanas y se echó en ella. Era más grande de lo normal, así que se podía espatarrar y sus piernas no caían por los lados. Es lo que tenía que su padre se desviviera por él, cuando vio la porquería de cama que tenía dijo que le tenían que conseguir una más grande. Cerró los ojos, se quitó las gafas y a tientas las dejó sobre la mesa. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando se había sumido en un profundo sopor.

* * *

Tuvo un sueño que nunca antes había tenido. No podía describirlo, porque no es que viese nada, simplemente sentía. Era cómo cerrar los ojos sobre una toalla en verano, podías percibir muchísimas cosas sin llegar a ver ni una sola: el rumor de las olas, el olor a salitre, el calor del sol sobre la piel, el cual la dejaba con una temperatura casi febril... Pues esto era algo similar. Sabía que dormía de algún modo, pero estaba demasiado sumido en esa pereza como para abrir los ojos. Además, seguramente si lo hacía, perdería aquel bienestar que estaba experimentando.

Era como si alguien le abrazara, con una calidez que le aliviaba el alma, entumecida desde que su madre había perecido, y percibía un aroma suave, agradable, pero al mismo tiempo algo picante. No sabía por qué había escogido la palabra "picante" para describir un aroma, pero le había parecido la ideal. El sueño era tan realista que pronto la sensación de que un peso aplastaba su brazo contra su costado se hizo demasiado clara. Su mente empezó a funcionar, planteándose seriamente por qué estaba notando todo aquello, y sacó una simple conclusión que debería haber obtenido en menos tiempo: aquello no era normal.

En su interior se formaron nervios, quizás hasta se podría catalogar de miedo, ante lo que podría encontrarse al abrir los ojos. Tuvo que inspirar hondo, hinchando su caja torácica, para encontrar el valor en él, el cual no solía formar parte de su personalidad. Abrió los ojos y a poca distancia de su rostro, a su izquierda, se encontró el semblante pacífico de un hombre que dormía profundamente. Su respiración era pesada y sus labios estaban entreabiertos y entre ellos tomaba el aire con lentitud, para después expulsarlo. Aquella era la causa de algún ocasional ronquido, flojo, que al parecer le molestaba a él mismo y, por ese motivo, aguantaba la respiración unos segundos hasta que luego volvía a tomar aire.

El corazón de Francis dio un vuelco en su pecho y al mismo tiempo lo pudo sentir latiendo rápidamente, expandiendo unos nervios abrasadores por el resto de su cuerpo. Se apartó, pero tampoco logró ir demasiado lejos ya que los brazos de esa persona a su lado le tenían demasiado aferrado como para dejarle ir por completo. En ese momento fue capaz de ver una cabellera castaña despeinada, cuyo flequillo se amontonaba todo hacia la derecha, costado sobre el que dormía. No se equivocaba, había reconocido a la perfección al hombre que estaba a su lado a la primera. Se le quedó cara de póquer mientras su cerebro intentaba poner orden a todo lo que sentía y se decidía por una reacción.

Finalmente lo que hizo fue apartar bruscamente sus brazos y empujarle al mismo tiempo que él aprovechaba para poner distancia entre ellos. El filo de la cama recibió al hombre, el cual se aferró pronto a las sábanas al ser víctima de la sensación de peligro por el vacío que había tras de él. Despertar de esa manera no era para nada sano y sus ojos, los cuales se habían abierto con sorpresa y desorientados, se fijaron en la sábana, descubriéndose, para Francis, como verdes. De pie al lado de la cama, el rubio le miraba en estado de shock, despeinado y con ese pijama viejo y descolorido que seguramente debería tirar a la basura de una vez.

- Antonio... -murmuró.

Por un momento deseó que el hombre no reaccionara a ese nombre, que siguiera mirando la cama como si hubiese sido atacado y que luego le gritara. Entonces Francis saldría de su delirio y descubriría que esa persona en nada se parecía a Antonio, a su Antonio, y que seguramente había estado soñando de nuevo con su cómic y se había despertado enajenado con esa idea. El chico levantó la mirada, aún con pinta de dormido y al mismo tiempo ofendido, con el ceño fruncido y las manos aún apretadas contra la tela.

- ¡Joder, François! ¡Si esta es tu nueva manera de despertarme, te aseguro que no es divertida y que casi me da un infarto!

Vale, tras aquella respuesta, Francis oficialmente pensaba que aquello era de locos. No sólo había reaccionado a ese nombre, además le había llamado François y no se había extrañado en primera instancia. Aún si hubiese sido una persona que por casual se pareciese y se llamase Antonio, que le hubiera llamado François era lo que lo tornaba todo en algo fuera de lo normal. El hispano entonces se fijó más en él y algo no le cuadró. El rubio tampoco podía decir nada, estaba al borde del colapso.

- Espera... Tú no eres François. Te pareces mucho, pero no eres él. -murmuró Antonio.

Por instinto, lo que hizo fue mirar hacia abajo para comprobar que no estuviese desnudo. No podía decir que nunca le hubiese ocurrido, tenía que asegurarse de que no había ido por ahí a beber, que hubiera encontrado a ese tipo que tanto se parecía a él y que hubiese decidido que quería que se la metiera. Era una posibilidad. No obstante, no le dolía la cabeza y tampoco el trasero. Además, ese hombre le estaba observando como si fuese el mismísimo diablo y él tampoco recordara el que estuviera en su cama. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, sonrió nerviosamente y volvió a hablar.

- Vaya, esto es bastante violento. ¿Y te acuerdas de algo? ¿Me viste borracho en algún sitio? Dime que no te acosé demasiado. Te pareces mucho a un amigo.

- François, ¿verdad? -le dijo Francis. Quizás era una trampa. Alguien que se había disfrazado con una profesionalidad admirable y que buscaba robarle. Le sorprendía porque, normalmente, sus compañeros de piso siempre cerraban bien.

- Sí. ¿Le conoces? -preguntó Antonio casi emocionado. Él no era consciente pero, cada vez que hablaba de ese rubio, se le iluminaba el rostro. Vio que el desconocido negaba con la cabeza- Vaya. Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa. No sé cómo he terminado en tu cama, pero está visto que no estás cómodo y yo tampoco. Lo mejor es que me marche o les voy a matar de la preocupación.

- Supongo. -murmuró Francis sin saber qué decirle para detenerle. ¿Qué iba a comunicarle? ¿Que era un personaje de ficción? No, porque eso era imposible. Ese tipo era alguien que se parecía y se llamaba igual: punto. Cabía decir que era todo lo que había imaginado que su personaje sería de tratarse de alguien real- Soy Francis Bonnefoy.

- Yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo. -replicó sonriendo jovialmente- Lamento el susto que te he dado. Quizás bebí anoche y no lo recuerdo, aunque no tengo resaca...

Se levantó de la cama y miró alrededor. La habitación era bastante pequeña, quizás porque el dosel ocupaba casi toda, y se veía abarrotada de figuras y cómics, además de una montaña de papeles que arropaban un escritorio con trastos electrónicos. A simple vista no divisó nada que fuese suyo, así que se atusó la ropa y fue a buscar la salida, seguido por Francis, que a veces estiraba la mano y señalaba el camino correcto. Los ojos azules repasaban esa figura, analizando las similitudes, y se encontró con que coincidía en un porcentaje que rozaba exageradamente el cien por cien. Incluso el culo era lo que había imaginado para su personaje. Levantó la mirada, sonrojado por su propia actitud desairada. Bueno tampoco era tan social, pero cuando estaba con gente nueva apreciaba sus anatomías. Cuando Kiku le llamaba pervertido, él alegaba que era únicamente por curiosidad artística. Referencias. Le abrió la puerta del piso, la cual definitivamente no estaba con la llave echada, y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera salir.

- Gracias por no llamar a la policía, Francis. Seguramente cualquier otra persona se hubiese asustado mucho más.

- Bueno, me has recordado a alguien, así que no me has dado miedo. ¿Y tú? Te veo muy calmado a pesar de que te has levantado en la cama de un desconocido y no recuerdas cómo has llegado aquí.

- No es la primera vez. -dijo y acto seguido se rió al ver la cara que se le quedaba a su desconocido acompañante. Entonces se le quedó mirando: había en ese rubio algo familiar, algo que no sabía explicar y que no entendía. Abrió la boca, para preguntarle quién era, pero después se dio cuenta de que eso le iba a ganar una mirada extrañada, así que lo mejor era marcharse de una vez. Seguro que François estaría preocupado porque no había ido a casa- Que te vaya bien.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse de él y vio que se alejaba por el pasillo hasta perderle de vista. Cerró la puerta y corrió, esquivando los muebles que había en su camino, hasta que se tiró en plancha en la cama para coger su teléfono móvil. Buscó la conversación de Kiku y la abrió para escribir en ella.

- Esta mañana me he despertado con Antonio en la cama.

* * *

Recibir un mensaje de tu mejor amigo francés y que te escriba que se ha despertado en la cama con su personaje le hizo, en primer lugar, pensar que estaba olvidando el poco español que sabía y que no había leído bien. Cuando lo recibió, estaba en el ordenador, intentando descargar de NicoSound el último tema de Miku que había creado su compositor favorito, así que aprovechó para poner el traductor y comprobar que no se había equivocado. En ese momento se debatió entre dos ideas.

Número uno: Su amigo le estaba gastando una broma y decía eso porque se había dormido haciendo bocetos en papel, por lo cual se había despertado con "Antonio en la cama".

Número dos: Francis había perdido la cabeza definitivamente, cosa que podría ser a causa del estrés de los últimos días y de esos horribles horarios de sueño que se había establecido. O también porque hacía no tantos días que había estado enfermo y era probable que los virus aún estuviesen atacándole, muy probablemente en su cerebro.

Al final se decantó por la primera teoría, la cual era más racional, y tampoco tenía por qué cuestionarse desde primera hora de la mañana la salud mental de su mejor amigo. Fue por eso que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole por favor que no dibujara en la cama ya que eso era peligroso para las hojas, que seguramente amanecerían arrugadas. Sólo de pensarlo, al nipón le daban escalofríos. Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando su teléfono de última generación volvió a vibrar sobre la mesa. Cogió el aparato y vio que Francis le había contestado con un emoticono enfadado, otro con una carita llorando y a continuación el siguiente mensaje.

"No te lo digo en broma, Kiku. Esta mañana me he despertado con un tío al lado que se llamaba Antonio"

El japonés se estiró, echando hacia atrás el respaldo de la silla, y miró la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. No sabía qué había pasado en el cerebro de su amigo, pero estaba claro que esa mañana se había despertado con las tuercas demasiado apretadas y que no estaba pensando con claridad. Le contestó que descansara, que estaba enfermo y que mejor que se saltara las clases y ya puso el teléfono en silencio para terminar de ver ese capítulo antes de ir a clase. Luego se le pegó el tiempo al trasero, se tuvo que vestir deprisa y corriendo y ni le dio tiempo a desayunar. Si Kiku no se vestía como tocaba no era porque no tuviera ropa más moderna o elegante, era porque se tiraba las horas muertas haciendo otras cosas y luego tenía que correr si quería llegar a tiempo a los sitios.

Al llegar a clase, Francis estaba en su rincón de siempre, con su portátil abierto. A diferencia de otras veces, su mirada azul estaba dirigida hacia la ventana y miraba al horizonte ausentemente, como si su mente estuviera en otros mundos totalmente desconocidos. Aquella no era su expresión de "estoy pensando en el final de temporada de mi serie favorita", era una que hasta ahora Honda no había visto. Silencioso, se fue hacia él, retiró la silla que había a su lado y empezó a sacar sus cosas. Ni eso sacó del trance al galo, que continuó observando lo que fuera que veía en el exterior, en el mundo real. Cinco minutos después, con el portátil, la tableta, el ratón, el móvil, los apuntes y su estuche lleno de bolígrafos de diversos colores, Kiku dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo, el cual aún no se había percatado de su presencia.

- ¿Entonces ya has salido del armario?

La reacción de Francis fue digna de ser inmortalizada. Kiku abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se maldijo por no haber usado su teléfono para grabarle. Seguramente eso hubiera hecho que su cuenta de YouTube recibiera un montón de visitas y hubiese ganado subscritores. Ya era muy tarde, Bonnefoy le estaba mirando como si acabara de decir la barbaridad más grande que hubiese contado hasta el momento y curiosamente sus mejillas estaban de un color rojizo llamativo.

- ¡No digas esas cosas! -de repente bajó el tono hasta que se convirtió en un susurro que sólo ellos dos podían escuchar- Si te oyen, van a empezar los rumores de que soy gay y no es cierto. Soy un chico normal que ha tenido pocos encuentros sexuales y que no quiere rememorarlos porque fueron extraños.

- Y hay que hacer un apunte para comentar que ibas hasta arriba de alcohol, porque cuando no lo tomas eres como un pato mareado, igual que yo. ¿Te acuerdas ese día que conseguí arrastrarte a una discoteca? Tú estabas en la esquina, como un gato acorralado, y no dejabas de decirme que podríamos habernos quedado en casa viendo Doctor Who y yo pisé a cuatro chicas en un intento de ligar con ellas. -el japonés asintió con la cabeza- Fue una noche exitosa.

- Si tú lo dices... El sitio estaba tan lleno de gente que, por un momento, pensaba que me iba a desmayar ahí mismo. Odio esos lugares abarrotados. Quiero estar en un local en el que pueda escuchar mis propios pensamientos, pero en ese sitio el altavoz retumbaba tan hondo en mi cuerpo que creía que iba a explotar.

- ¿Pero entonces ayer saliste, no? Te has ido sin mí a ligar y encima has tenido éxito. Pero ya es demasiado fetiche llamarle como a tu personaje, ¿no crees? Siempre he querido acostarme con una mujer y poderla llamar Hamasaki. Oh, Ayumi... Eres mi diosa.

- Siento cortar tus fantasías eróticas, pero no salí. Me fui a la cama después de estar trabajando hasta tarde en una ilustración. Juro que cuando me tapé con la colcha estaba completamente solo y mis compañeros de piso habían llegado. Entonces me he quedado dormido profundamente, me he despertado por la mañana sintiendo calor a mi lado y tenía a un tío abrazándome.

- ¿Me prometes que esta vez no has bebido? Que cuando te da el estrés empiezas a hacer tonterías, que nos conocemos...

- ¡Te lo prometo! -bufó con frustración el francés. Le daban ganas de agarrar los apuntes de Kiku y de estampárselos contra la cara por no creerle. Era una situación complicada para él también, necesitaba su apoyo porque empezaba a sentir que se estaba volviendo loco por momentos. Francis era una persona demasiado racional, necesitaba orden en su vida a pesar de tenerla dedicada casi en su totalidad a la fantasía- El caso es que te aseguro que ese tío se parecía un montón a Antonio. Si fuese real, sería de esa manera. El pelo marrón, despeinado, los rasgos de su cara... Encima, cuando se despertó, tenía unos ojos de un verde que hasta me sorprendió. ¡Te digo que lo tenía todo! Incluso la figura. Le llamé Antonio y me contestó. Encima me dijo que no era la primera vez que le pasaba eso de despertarse en la cama de otro.

- Bueno, estamos en España. Has escogido el nombre más usual en estas tierras. Quizás ha sido un cúmulo de casualidades muy curiosas. -dijo Kiku, asombrado por la historia que su compañero estaba explicando.

- Pero es que no te he contado lo más fuerte de todo... Me llamó François. Me dijo que me parecía mucho a un amigo suyo y que se iba porque seguro que estaba preocupado porque no había vuelto.

Se quedaron en silencio, el rubio esperando a que su amigo le diera la razón y entonces pudieran ambos especular acerca de lo que podría haber sido eso. Pero el japonés parecía que se había puesto una máscara de Noh en la cara y no podía leer en su expresión ningún tipo de emoción. Esperó unos segundos, cada vez más impaciente porque le dijera algo, y de repente se inclinó hacia él, le puso la mano en la frente y se puso la otra en la propia.

- Me parece que no tienes fiebre... -murmuró Kiku pensativamente.

- Te he dicho que no estoy enfermo, ¿es que no entiendes el español cuando te hablo? Mira que lo hago lento para que lo entiendas... -le replicó el galo sonriendo forzadamente, molesto con esa reacción por parte del otro.

- No te lo tomes a mal, Francis. Entiende que, aunque sea tu amigo, eso que me estás diciendo es una locura. ¿Que has amanecido con el personaje de tu cómic durmiendo a tu lado? ¿No estarías adormilado y por eso te ha dado la impresión de que se parecía a Antonio? Quizás era un tío que sí se llamaba así pero que no se parecía y al escuchar su nombre has delirado. Tienes una especie de romance raro con ese personaje, siempre ha sido tu preferido.

- Pero nunca en mi vida he delirado que un personaje está delante de mí estando despierto. Una cosa es tener sueños, que es aceptable, pero otra muy distinta es estar con los ojos abiertos, consciente de lo que te rodea, y verle como si fuera real.

Dentro de su protocolo social, ahora Kiku estaba en una de esas situaciones que tanto le desagradaban y que le quitaban años de vida de su pobre corazón japonés, que prefería vivir en calma. Si le decía la verdad, estaba claro que le iba a ofender, porque el chico estaba cien por cien convencido de que lo que le estaba contando había sucedido de verdad. Pero tampoco podía permitir que viviese creyendo una mentira de ese calibre. De la noche a la mañana uno no despertaba y se encontraba a su personaje preferido acostado a su lado; lo sabía por experiencia. ¡Pues anda que no había deseado él veces despertarse con Nami al lado, ligera de ropa! Pero nada. Esos eran deseos que nunca se iban a cumplir.

- Has tenido una temporada difícil, además has estado unos cuantos días enfermo. Quizás pensabas que estabas recuperado y no lo estás. Si te siguen pasando cosas extrañas, deberías ir al médico.

Una parte de él se sentía ofendido porque no le creía. Le fastidiaba imaginar que, por dentro, Honda estaba pensando que era un mentiroso o que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Pero, por otra parte, entendía todo el razonamiento de su amigo y él mismo pensaba que era un sinsentido todo lo que le había sucedido. Suspiró con pesadez, viendo de soslayo que el profesor ya llegaba, y se colocó mejor en la silla.

- Tienes razón. Son delirios, quizás debería tomarme el día libre mañana y terminar de recuperarme. ¿Tomarás apuntes por mí?

- Por supuesto. Me preocupas, así que cuida mejor de ti mismo, Francis.

Aunque el muchacho se preocupaba por él, en ese momento el joven de origen francés sintió un vacío en el estómago al darse cuenta de que en eso estaba solo, nadie le iba a creer si decía lo contrario. Le costaba encajar, como siempre, y cada vez se sentía más ajeno al mundo, más raro.

Durante el resto del día, no volvieron a sacar el tema. Estuvieron haciendo trabajos, comiendo lo que compraron en la cafetería universitaria mientras veían una serie y luego se centraron en la clase. Al final de las mismas, Francis se encontraba hecho polvo y tenía unas ganas inmensas de dormir hasta que fuese diciembre. A diferencia de otras veces, recogió pronto todo lo que tenía por encima de la mesa, lo metió en su mochila y se levantó para irse a casa. Kiku aún estaba con todo desparramado por el escritorio y levantó la mirada hacia él.

- ¿Ya te vas hoy? -le preguntó extrañado.

- Estoy bastante cansado, creo que tenías razón al decir que aún no me he recuperado. Mañana no vendré, no te olvides.

Se despidieron sin decir demasiado más, deseándose el uno al otro un buen día, y Francis abandonó los pasillos ruidosos de la universidad. El calor del sol, que estaba cayendo, apenas se mantenía en su cara y después de un par de minutos caminando, sintió frío. Se acurrucó en su chaqueta y deseó llegar a su hogar. Desgraciadamente, tenía que pasar antes por el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas. Cogió una cestita y con pinta de estar aburrido fue caminando por los pasillos, intentando recordar todo lo que le hacía falta comprar. La cajera le miraba bastante y él hacía ver que no se daba cuenta. Cuando le tocó pagar, le tuvo que mirar a los ojos y ella le sonrió coqueta. Sus orbes azules se movieron hacia otro lado, luego la volvieron a enfocar y terminó por devolverle el gesto, un poco nervioso.

Al abandonar el supermercado, aún tenía el corazón un poco acelerado. Era patético que las interacciones con otras personas le supusieran tantos problemas, pero se había alejado mucho de todo el mundo como para ahora volver a encajar en él. Tenía momentos en los que quería ser parte de él, en los que quería dejar de actuar de esa manera tan lamentable, pero luego se lo replanteaba y tampoco quería cambiar su manera de ser sólo por ser aceptado. Subió los escalones que llevaban a la planta en la que se encontraba su piso y se detuvo en el rellano para sacar las llaves. Tuvo que dejar todas las bolsas en el suelo para poder abrirla. Suspiró con pesadez, se agachó para recogerlas y se adentró en el apartamento, el cual, a esas horas, ya se encontraba sumido en una profunda penumbra. Cerró la puerta usando su costado y el trasero para empujarla y encajarla contra el marco.

No pudo avanzar mucho más porque, de repente, alguien le empujó contra la pared y le puso un brazo a la altura del cuello. Jadeó sorpresivamente, notando que el aire le faltaba y que la espalda le dolía aún por el impacto contra la pared. Se le habían caído las bolsas y sus manos, por instinto, se fueron a intentar apartar ese brazo que le asfixiaba. Abrió los ojos, los cuales se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, y delante se encontró dos orbes claros, enfurecidos, que le miraban como si quisieran fulminarle.

- Está bien, ahora mismo me vas a explicar quién eres y qué es lo que me has hecho. -le replicó el que ahora reconoció como al chico de esa mañana, el que decía que se llamaba Antonio y que tanto se parecía a su personaje.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando. -murmuró con la voz medio estrangulada el galo. Era fuerte y por mucho que intentaba apartarle, no lograba nada de nada.

- Trabajas para Arthur, ¿no es así? No sé qué es lo que habéis hecho, pero quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿¡Dónde está François!?

Sólo una vez antes había estado así de asustado y Antonio, o ese tío que empezaba a creer que estaba majareta, estaba realmente fuera de sí mismo. No era tan estúpido como para quedarse quieto por completo cuando estaba de esa manera. Lanzó un puñetazo que el hispano pronto esquivó y una vez hizo eso, quedó en libertad. Se fue hacia un costado, golpeando en el proceso un cuadro que nunca le había gustado demasiado, y la luz, la cual se encendió. Era irónico, pero al menos si iba a morir no moriría a oscuras. No es que eso fuera un consuelo.

En ese momento, Francis no era el único desesperado en esa sala. Antonio Fernández era un hombre perdido, asustado, desolado y ese hombre junto al que se había levantado parecía ser su única pista. ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a François? ¿Por qué estaba en su cama por la mañana? No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, sólo le quedaba la idea de que era posible que le hubieran secuestrado. En una situación como la actual, no le importaba ser brusco con tal de obtener su información. El tipo parecía cobarde, la prueba era que huía y que parecía estar a punto de llorar, así que hacer algo de presión quizás le llevaría a obtener la información que necesitaba. Echó la mano hacia atrás y de su espalda sacó una pistola corta negra, brillante, que apuntó hacia Francis. El francés pegó un brinco, levantó las manos por instinto y le miró horrorizado. Iba a morir. Ese hombre que tanto se parecía a su personaje iba a descargar una bala en su rostro e iba a espicharla. Lo peor es que no había hecho muchas cosas y ahora se arrepentía de ellas.

- No estoy para bromas, quiero saber dónde está François. -dijo Antonio agarrando la pistola con las dos manos para que ésta no temblaran. Los nervios le estaban traicionando.

- Escúchame, creo que te ha pasado algo muy grave. Estás diciendo cosas muy raras. Me da la impresión de que debes haber perdido la memoria y que lo único que recuerdas es en realidad ficción. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Arthur Kirkland, incluso François, son todos personajes de mi webcomic.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Mira, no estoy para bromas. He ido a donde vivo y, en vez de eso, hay un parque que no había visto en toda mi vida. Por si eso no fuera suficiente shock, he ido a buscar a François a su piso y éste es un centro comercial. He ido al trabajo y nadie le conoce, nadie me reconoce a mí siquiera. ¡Esto es una de sus tretas! ¡¿Por qué no viene directamente a por mí en vez de intentar hacerle daño?!

- En serio, baja esa pistola. -pidió Francis aún con las manos en alto- Si se dispara por accidente, me vas a hacer mucho daño, así que te lo estoy suplicando, bájala. Entiendo que estar amnésico debe de ser confuso, pero te vuelvo a decir que todo eso es ficción. Es un personaje que yo creé, pero nada más. No debes dejarte atrapar tantísimo por la imaginación, porque ni tan siquiera yo lo hago. No sé cómo has conseguido mi dirección y debo decir que eres la persona perfecta para interpretar el papel de Antonio en la vida real, pero François no está en ningún lado porque no existe.

- ¿¡Estás insinuando que le has matado!? -exclamó Antonio, con el corazón en un puño, dispuesto a disparar si la respuesta que le daba no venía pronto y de paso le satisfacía.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Joder, baja eso! -suplicó Francis con lágrimas asomando por la comisura de sus ojos. No quería morirse y ese tío no se calmaba con nada. ¿Por qué le tenían que tocar a él los desequilibrados mentales? Esta mañana no parecía estar tan loco- Antonio Fernández Carriedo, nacido en Madrid. Su madre se llama Ana Carriedo y su padre Juan Fernández. Su signo del zodiaco es acuario porque nació el día 12 de Febrero. Su mejor amigo es François, al cual estuvo una larga temporada sin ver y el que además le ayudó y le salvó de la mala vida en la que se había sumido. Para más inri, Antonio está enamorado de él desde entonces, pero no se atreve a decírselo porque cree que sólo le ve como a un hermano.

En ese momento se le paró el corazón y de repente empezó a latir con violencia. El brazo que había estado sosteniendo el arma en lo alto, fue descendiendo lentamente hasta que quedó enfocada hacia su cintura, cosa que no dejó demasiado tranquilo a Francis, el cual veía peligrar su cadera, o, aún peor, su entrepierna. Los labios de Antonio se entreabrieron, boqueando un poco, buscando qué decirle. Se decidió por una frase, la más obvia.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso? No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Edu, al cual le confío todo. ¿Cómo puede ser que tú, al que no había visto antes, lo sepas con tal seguridad? Tienes mucha información de mí.

- Porque no eres tú de quien hablo, me estoy refiriendo a mi personaje.

- Te estoy diciendo que yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ese chico que has descrito, el que nació en Madrid criado por una Ana y un Juan. Nací el 12 de Febrero y sí, mi mejor amigo es François y estoy enamorado de él. Si no fuera por su ayuda, seguramente estaría muerto a estas alturas. Le debo la vida y además es una persona maravillosa.

- Esto no pruebas nada, estás repitiendo datos del perfil que publiqué en la web y cosas que han ido pasando en los diversos capítulos. Estás hablando de un personaje de ficción como si fueses tú. Lo que tendrías que hacer es relajarte e intentar pensar en quién eres de verdad.

- ¡Soy Antonio! ¿¡Es que estás sordo!? La pregunta aquí es quién eres tú. ¿Por qué tienes toda esa información de mí? El detalle... ¿Por qué dices una y otra vez que soy un personaje de ficción? -le replicó molesto- Me tienes delante, ¡¿cómo puedes decir que no soy una persona real?! Eres un maleducado.

- A ver, ¿puedes decirme qué recuerdo es el que Antonio atesora con más cariño acerca de François?

- No sé por qué tengo que contestar a... -empezó refunfuñando el hispano.

- Estás pretendiendo que te crea, ¿verdad? Pues contesta a mi pregunta. No es nada tan difícil si de verdad eres Antonio Fernández Carriedo. -dijo con tono burlón. Sabía que ahí él era el que iba a ganar, puesto que esa información no había abandonado su cabeza nunca. Lo estaba reservando para futuros capítulos. Haría un flashback y las fans entonces explotarían de la emoción. Quizás entonces podría hacer que se declarara y todo, quedaría bien.

- Eres un inconsciente. No sé cómo te atreves a hablarme así cuando aún te estoy apuntando con una pistola. -murmuró a regañadientes Antonio. Suspiró, apartó el arma y, mirando hacia un lado habló, azorado- El recuerdo que más atesoro fue de pocos días antes de que mis padres y yo nos marcháramos del lugar en el que habitábamos, François era nuestro vecino. Entonces quedamos para vernos y él estaba llorando porque no quería que me fuera. Odiaba que llorara, porque eso me ponía triste a mí también. En ese momento me aparté, le sonreí y le dije que siempre estaríamos juntos, que nuestros corazones nos unirían a pesar de no estar cerca. No sé qué fue lo que le entró, pero se acercó y me dio un beso. La primera y la única vez que me ha besado en los labios y ni siquiera fue de esa manera. Aunque creo que él lo ha olvidado ya que luego no lo ha mencionado ni una sola vez y me da miedo recordárselo.

El hispano había acercado los brazos a su propio cuerpo y, con la mano derecha, sostenía el brazo izquierdo a la altura del codo. Le daba vergüenza haberle contado algo tan íntimo a una persona a la que apenas conocía y la cual pensaba que era su enemiga. Sin embargo, ahora que le volvía a mirar, le encontraba atónito, con la mandíbula ligeramente aflojada.

- Nadie sabe eso. Nunca le he contado ese detalle a nadie. No puede haberse filtrado ya que no lo tengo escrito. Ni tan siquiera se lo he contado a Kiku. ¿¡Por qué lo sabes!? -exclamó Francis, empezando a perder ahora mismo la compostura. El pensamiento de que ese hombre que tenía delante pudiera ser Antonio de verdad le estaba volviendo loco por momentos.

- ¡Porque me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo y no soy ningún personaje de ficción! -le replicó chillando el hispano, sonriendo forzadamente. ¿Es que estaba hablando en un idioma desconocido y no se había dado cuenta?

Se hizo un silencio largo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper. La situación era tan extraña que necesitaban un momento para pensar, para intentar poner orden de alguna manera en su cabeza. Los ojos azules de Francis se posaron en la pistola, que obviamente no le producía ninguna sensación de seguridad. ¿De verdad ese era Antonio? ¿Su Antonio? ¿Ese personaje al que tantas horas le había dedicado y cuya historia había pensado cuidadosamente? Pero, ¿qué otra explicación podía tener? Estaba claro que sabía cosas que sólo él conocía? No había manera que hubiesen contratado a alguien para una broma y que le hubieran podido darle toda esa información. Ni tan siquiera había visto fanfics escritos con esa línea argumental y sí, existían relatos de ficción creados por fan para su webcomic. Incluso le habían puesto nombre a la pareja: Franto o Antoncis. Eran nombres rarísimos y no le acababan de matar, pero las fans eran las que decidían.

- No encuentro mi casa por ningún sitio. Como me estés engañando y trabajes para Arthur... -le dijo ahora con rabia, levantando la pistola de nuevo hacia él. Francis pegó otro respingo, realmente amenazado.

- ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Jesús, ¿podrías bajar ese arma de una vez por todas?! Me estás poniendo de los nervios. -replicó tenso- ¿Por qué no la guardas y hablamos como personas civilizadas? Te prometo que no existe, Arthur no está aquí y por supuesto que no trabajo para él. Ni aunque existiera lo haría. Creo que eres Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ¿podrías creerme a mí y bajar la pistola?

Los ojos verdes le examinaron, evaluando con aire crítico. Necesitaba saber que podía confiar en ese tipo que tenía pinta de estar acojonado. Como nada le dio la impresión de que estuviera mintiendo, al final apartó la pistola y la guardó a su espalda tras ponerle el seguro. Francis suspiró aliviado y miró alrededor, pensando en que sus compañeros pronto regresarían.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo para cenar pero sólo si me prometes que no vas a sacar más ese trasto del demonio. Podemos hacernos daño como se dispare sola. -le dijo como si fuera una madre criticando a su hijo. Antonio arqueó una ceja.

- No sé por qué te pones histérico, lo tengo todo controlado. Los tengo pelados de usar armas. -de repente su estómago sonó, interrumpiendo su charla. El color se le subió a las mejillas mientras observaba su barriga con una sonrisa rota. Menuda manera de quedar como un idiota delante de ese tipo- Quizás puedo aceptar la invitación.

- Ven.

Sin decir nada más, le fue guiando hasta abrir su habitación. Entonces le ocurrió lo que solía pasar al 99% de la población cuando alguien totalmente desconocido visitaba su hogar, en ese momento fue consciente de que estaba más desordenado de lo que lo recordaba. Su cuarto le dio la impresión de ser un estercolero y corriendo intentó adecentarlo. Antonio observaba a su alrededor, curioso, pensando que aunque en general estaba todo más ordenado que el suyo, se veía más caótico por la colección de papeles, figuritas y cómics que había por todas partes. Guardó los papeles en la carpeta, sin estar seguro de querer enseñárselos a Antonio.

- Siéntate donde quieras, voy a preparar la cena.

Esperó pacientemente en silencio, sin saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Ni él mismo sabía por qué había decidido creer al rubio, pero tenía la impresión de que lo hacía porque se parecía a François y tenía debilidad por esa cara de cachorrillo abandonado que ponía. Nunca le había visto poner una expresión así y encontrarla en un rostro de un desconocido, tan similar, le había desconcertado. Se levantó y cotilleó una estantería llena de figuritas de lo que parecían cómics de todo tipo y nacionalidad. Cogió una en sus manos y con los dedos intentó moverla, para que cambiara su postura. Sin querer le arrancó el brazo a una de ellas. Puso una mueca de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo desagrado, por culpa de su torpeza, y empezó a maquinar a toda prisa qué hacer con ella. Finalmente la escondió detrás de otras tantas y rezó porque no la encontrara mientras él estuviera allí.

La puerta se abrió finalmente y entró Francis con un par de platos. Esperaba algo elaborado y delicioso como lo que François preparaba, pero en vez de eso se encontró con dos pizzas recalentadas las cuales no habían tenido tiempo ni de empezar a gratinarse. Oler olían bien, aunque con el hambre que tenía seguramente cualquier cosa le hubiese producido esa sensación. El rubio se dio cuenta de esa expresión decepcionada y arqueó una ceja. Le había ofendido la manera en la que le miraba, como si lo que estuviese viendo fuera lo más patético del mundo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que tienes algún problema con la pizza? -le preguntó de morros, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

- Esperaba que prepararas algo tú a mano, no que recalentaras una pizza y encima ni la dejaras gratinar... -admitió Antonio ya que le preguntaba.

- ¡Pero bueno...! Que sepas que te estás comiendo la que iba a ser mi cena mañana, así que espero que te reconcoma un poco la conciencia por haberme dicho eso.

Indignado, el galo le pasó su pizza con no mucha delicadeza, se fue hasta la silla del escritorio y dejó el plato sobre el escritorio con cuidado de no manchar nada. Para darle un aspecto más ofendido, se quedó dándole la espalda casi por completo. El hispano hizo rodar la mirada, un poco atónito por esa reacción que él consideraba hasta un poco fuera de lugar. Cogió una porción y empezó a comerla, mirando de reojo la espalda del hombre. Se entretuvo un poco viendo esa coleta que descansaba contra la chaquetilla que llevaba, de color azul.

- Tu habitación está hecha un desastre. -dijo Antonio sin cortarse un pelo. El comentario logró que el francés se tensara y se girara para mirarle, ofendido de nuevo. Alzó una de sus cejas, como si no comprendiera por qué le estaba mirando de esa manera.

- ¡No es verdad! Sólo tiene cosas y por eso se ve llena.

- Por eso se ve hecha un desastre. -apuntó.

- Escucha, sé que esto no debe ser fácil para ti, pero no tienes que pagarlo conmigo. Le he dedicado años a esta historia y a los personajes, a todo tu universo. Seguro que el hecho de que alguien venga a decirte que no eres real debe ser frustrante.

- Soy real. Estoy hablando contigo ahora mismo, ¿no? ¿Me dirás que no has notado el golpe que te he pegado contra la pared? Si hace falta puedo pegarte unos cuantos más para que te entre en la mollera que soy real.

- ¡No tienes que ser tan violento, por favor...! -exclamó horrorizado por la facilidad con la que le amenazaba- Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo agresivo que puedes resultar, voy a tener que corregir eso... -murmuró.

- Es mi personalidad, tú no tienes que corregir nada. ¿Por qué ninguno de los sitios que conozco están?

- Esos sitios los inventé. Metí ficción dentro de la realidad, aquí no están. Mira, para mí esto es muy difícil también, pero eres un personaje y siento tener que decírtelo yo.

Antonio le miró, dejando la pizza por un momento, sin expresión definida en el rostro, y acto seguido sus ojos descendieron hasta los alimentos. Volvió a coger el pedazo y a comer, sin decir nada. Durante un buen rato se quedaron en ese silencio que cada vez era más incómodo para Francis, el cual no tenía demasiada mano con ese tipo de situaciones sociales. Debía ser duro que alguien te dijera que eres un personaje y que todos esos sitios en los que creías haber crecido no estaban por ninguna parte. Incluso la persona a la que más quería no estaba, el panorama debía ser desolador. ¿Pero de qué otra manera podía decírselo? Lo había pensado a fondo durante un momento y no encontraba nada que pudiera decirle para consolarle.

- No te creo. -dijo de repente el español minutos después, tras haberse terminado la pizza- Me niego a creer que mi casa, que mis amigos, que toda mi vida, la cual no ha sido precisamente fácil, es todo la invención de un chico que aún va al colegio.

- No es por fastidiar pero voy a la universidad, soy mayor de lo que piensas.

- Ese no es el punto. Lo que quería decir con todo esto es que me niego a creer que tú inventaste todo lo que me ha pasado. Tiene que haber otra explicación. No sé aún cuál es, pero no voy a rendirme.

- Tengo pruebas. Si tanto te niegas a creerlo, creo que deberías ver el contenido de esta carpeta. Tengo un montón de dibujos tuyos, de François y de otros tantos personajes, sus fichas y las primeras páginas del primer capítulo, el cual hice en papel.

Quizás estaba siendo cruel de algún modo con él, pero tenía que saberlo. Si Antonio era de verdad quien creía que era, cosa de la que cada vez estaba más seguro, entonces debía aceptar la realidad o las cosas se le iban a complicar. Si iba buscando a personas que no existían, las cuales trabajaban en lugares que ocupaban otros tipos de negocio, la gente iba a empezar a pensar que Antonio era un demente. Viendo la facilidad con la que había sacado la pistola antes, nadie dudaría en proclamar que era un loco y además de los peligrosos, de los que podrían herir a cualquiera sin venir a cuento. Pensar que si se iba por ahí podía acabar encerrado, no era algo que le agradara. Ese hombre era Antonio, ese al que había estado dibujando durante ya bastante tiempo.

Las manos del español abrieron la carpeta y se pusieron a mirar los bocetos. Pudo notar que algo se le ponía a la altura del pecho, apretando su esófago, haciéndole complicada la tarea de respirar con normalidad. Aunque eran simples dibujos, podía encontrar la similitud en todos y cada uno de ellos. Empezó a pasar las hojas rápidamente hasta que vio el título de lo que sería el cómic en grande y supo que el primer capítulo empezaba allí.

El sol se alzaba en una ciudad de edificios altos y aspecto un poco lamentable. Un chico corría por las calles, no se le veía la cara, y en la mano cargaba una pistola a la que constantemente le iba vigilando el cargador. No le quedaban muchas balas y una y otra vez pensaba una simple palabra, una maldición: "Mierda". Las onomatopeyas de su respiración se extendían por las páginas y en su cerebro era capaz de escucharla, al mismo tiempo que el ruido de los pasos contra el asfalto. No era la primera vez que corría y se notaba que le perseguían, puesto que cuando dobló una esquina se encontró con dos tipos trajeados, altos, que un segundo después sacaron sendas pistolas y las apuntaron para él. Pero el muchacho, el cual finalmente apareció al completo, cambió su gesto a uno frío y calculador y disparó contra ellos.

"Ya no sé ni cuánto tiempo llevo corriendo..."

De nuevo se veían los pasos, se sucedían los escenarios, hasta que llegaba a una calle por la que no podía llegar a ningún lugar. Estaba cubierta de lado a lado por una malla de hierro grande, la cual le sería imposible saltar.

"Parece que ha sido toda la vida.

Estoy cansado. Es como si me ahogara."

El chico se aferraba entonces a la malla y con fuerza la agitaba, con una expresión de desesperación, como si desear gritar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se rompiesen. Le sorprendió esa imagen porque él nunca había sido consciente de aquello, pero sí, se sentía vacío y desesperado. Tanto que a veces había pensado en agarrar la pistola y acabar con todo. Pero no sabía por qué, algo le había mantenido en aquella carrera constante. Un globo de alguien que no se veía en ese momento llamó el nombre del muchacho que había estado a la fuga.

"¿Antonio?"

De repente se había dado la vuelta y delante de él había un hombre con una media melena y ojos claros, que le observaba con consternación.

"Aquel fue un punto de inflexión."

Tuvo que respirar hondo antes de pasar de página y continuar leyendo aquel cómic bajo la atenta mirada de los ojos azules de ese chico que decía llamarse Francis. Sus manos estaban frías y a ratos temblaban imperceptiblemente. Con sólo aquello, Antonio supo que el hombre que tenía delante no mentía. Su vida estaba relatada a la perfección en esas páginas y su corazón daba la impresión de que había empezado a trepar, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca. Su historia estaba ahí, delante de sus ojos, y pensar que una cantidad indefinida de personas la había podido leer, le producía vértigo.

- Quizás deberías parar ya, Antonio. -le dijo viendo que se quedaba un rato quieto. Le daba hasta la impresión de que estaba tenso e incluso pensó que si se movía escucharía sus músculos crujir.

- No, he dicho que voy a leerlo y lo haré.

La escena saltó unos años atrás. En una callecita acogedora había una casa, en la cual se escuchaba a alguien cantar. A juzgar por la forma del globo, seguramente no demasiado bien. Entonces se enmarcaba a un niño pequeño, subido en una mesa, con un peine en la mano, que cantaba hacia una audiencia que no existía. Una mujer de cabello oscuro, recogido en un moño, se asomaba y le gritaba al niño.

"¡Vas a llegar tarde a clase! ¡Deja ya de hacer el tonto!"

Entonces el niño se bajaba de un salto, corría a coger su mochila y se la echaba a la espalda. Había un hombre, leyendo un periódico sentado al lado de una mesa. Levantaba los ojos del papel y observaba al niño, que se había acercado a él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y el chiquillo sonreía, sonrojado, feliz por la muestra de cariño. Después ocurría lo mismo con la mujer y el niño salía fuera. Las siguientes escenas, sin diálogos legibles, eran la vida de esa pareja mientras su hijo estaba fuera. Entonces el timbre se extendía por toda la página, invadiendo las viñetas que hicieran falta.

En la puerta había un hombre rubio, con el cabello echado hacia atrás y unas llamativas cejas negras. Su cara era redondeada y llevaba unas gafas que cubrían sus ojos azules, fríos. Detrás de él había un hombre alto, calvo, con gafas de sol, que sin darle tiempo a decir nada a la mujer la golpeó con fuerza y la abatió contra el suelo. El hombre rubio entraba y el otro agarraba una pierna de la mujer y la arrastraba al interior. La violencia se sucedía en las siguientes páginas, golpes, gritos, interrogatorios y finalmente dos disparos que acabaron con todo aquello. Dos onomatopeyas enormes, cuadradas, las cuales pudo escuchar en su cabeza como si acabaran de producirse en realidad. Se veían cuerpos caídos pero en ningún momento se les veía enteros. Había sirenas por todas partes.

"Alguien ha llamado a la policía, tenemos que irnos."

El jefe sacudía el intento de su esbirro de llevarle.

"Aún queda el niño."

La página se quedaba totalmente en negro y sólo había un cuadro blanco en el centro.

"Volveremos a por él"

Sus manos estaban crispadas contra las páginas y sin querer las apretaban, arrugándolas. Sentía ganas de vomitar, entre otras muchas cosas. El rubio había desviado la mirada a mitad de la lectura, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo el cuerpo de Antonio se volvía más rígido, cómo sus manos temblaban y cómo hasta había ido perdiendo el color gradualmente de su tez morena. Estuvieron un par de minutos sin hablar, mientras el hispano seguía ausente, incapaz de regresar de su propia mente. Su garganta estaba atorada con nada y tuvo que saber, tuvo que despegar los labios y preguntar, aunque le daba miedo obtener respuesta.

- ¿Fue esto...? ¿Esto fue lo que le hicieron a mis padres? -preguntó. Su voz había sonado unos decibelios más alta de lo normal- Nunca... Nunca me dejaron entrar. Me dijeron que no era algo que pudiera ver un niño.

- Lo siento.

- Dios mío... Esto... -dejó la carpeta a un lado y sus manos se apoyaron contra su cabeza, cerca de las sienes y cubriendo parcialmente sus orejas. Aquella nueva información referente a la muerte de sus padres había sido más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Sabía que les habían asesinado a sangre fría, pero nunca pensó que hubiera sido tan horrible.

Se levantó, dejando atrás la comodidad de la cama, y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, murmurando frases que nunca se molestaba en acabar y frotándose con las manos el cabello y el rostro, en un intento de mantenerse en esa que ahora era la realidad para él. Los ojos azules del francés le observaban ir y venir, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir para hacer el momento menos terrible. Sólo tendría que haberle dado las primeras páginas, maldita sea. Suficiente trauma emocional había debido ser lo primero, ahora le tenía que sumar que sabía cómo sus padres habían muerto exactamente. ¿Por qué no recordó que lo había metido como un flashback en el primer capítulo? Le alarmó escuchar la respiración de Antonio, rápida, y se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad y que le costaba respirar. Miró alrededor y encontró una pequeña bolsa de plástico que le habían dado cuando fue a la farmacia a por los antigripales. Se levantó, con ella en la mano, y se aproximó a Antonio, el cual se estaba empezando a sentar en la cama, asustado porque además de toda la situación en la que se hallaba, de repente daba la impresión de que había olvidado cómo se respiraba.

- Eh, calma. Toma. -le puso la bolsa delante de la boca y le hizo agarrarla él mismo- Respira tranquilo, lentamente.

Iba a darle unas palmadas en la espalda, pero se quedó a medio camino. Observó su propia mano y pensó que era bastante estúpido que él le tocara. Seguramente no haría más que incomodarle. Era violento estar delante de una persona que se estaba viniendo abajo y no saber cómo sostenerla para que no cayera. ¿Pero qué demonios podía hacer él cuando su vida era un fracaso? ¿Cómo una persona tan rota y rara como él podía hacer que Antonio se sintiera mejor? Por suerte él solo supo recomponerse y respirar con normalidad. Arrugó entre sus manos la bolsa y la apoyó contra su regazo. Los dientes blancos estaban apretados los unos contra los otros y por un momento le dio la impresión de que podía oírlos rechinar.

- Ese hijo de puta... Ese desgraciado...

El hispano se fue encogiendo, agachando la cabeza, con ganas de llorar. Decir que Francis no estaba histérico por dentro pensando que se iba a poner a llorar, sería mentir como un desgraciado.

- No tengo a dónde ir. Estoy solo. Vuelvo a estar solo. Quiero volver... Quiero ver a François... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora...? -murmuró en un tono de voz cada vez más roto.

- N-no estás solo. -dijo Francis armándose de valor. Le había costado un montón decir una frase tan simple. Casi fue como saltar al vacío, así que eso daba una idea de lo complicadas que eran las relaciones sociales para él, incluso siendo Antonio el que estaba delante- Por ahora puedes quedarte aquí, mientras pensamos en algo. Mira, puedes usar mi cama, ¿de acuerdo? Yo dormiré en el sillón ese. -se lo señaló- Siento lo que has tenido que ver, que te hayas tenido que enterar de esta manera. Pero mientras... Ah... Mientras, puedes estar por aquí.

Le puso una mano en el hombro, sintiendo miedo y casi como si le abrasara la palma. Por favor, que no levantara la cabeza y le dijera que era estúpido y le deseara la muerte. Si lo hacía, juraba que no iba a hablar nunca más con nadie. Sería mucho más duro de lo normal que su propio personaje le rechazara de esa manera. No obstante, Antonio levantó la mirada, con los ojos verdes llorosos, con una expresión de dolor que le encogió el alma y que le hizo también estar apenado, y después de unos segundos tiró de él hasta abrazarle y enterrar su rostro en la camiseta, a la altura del pecho. Francis levantó las dos manos, con los ojos como platos, sin saber qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. Podía percibir a la perfección el olor de Antonio y también su calidez. El chico temblaba a veces, intentando controlarse. Sabía que apenas se conocían, pero en el fondo Antonio necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse y ahora que no tenía a François cerca, el único que estaba allí era ese hombre que se le parecía y que, a su manera, estaba intentando animarle. Después de unos segundos largos, el rubio suspiró y le abrazó un poco, extraño, sin saber bien cómo agarrarle. El daño estaba hecho, ahora sólo quería darle a entender que no estaba solo. Le costó minutos y, cuando se despegó, Antonio no hablaba y tenía la mirada gacha. Le dijo que descansara, le abrió la cama y le instó a que durmiera. No pensó en dejarle un pijama y para cuando pensó en ello el hispano estaba echado sobre el lecho, cubierto hasta el cuello y de lado, intentando dormir. Él se echó en el sillón, intentando encontrar la pose ideal en la que pasar la noche. Le volvió a echar un vistazo a Antonio, el cual ya respiraba pesadamente, dormido. Cogió el teléfono y buscó el historial de mensajes con Kiku.

"Tengo a Antonio durmiendo en mi cama y no es broma"

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y cerró los ojos. No sabía cómo iba a afrontar eso pero, por ese día, ya lo mejor era descansar. Con la luz del sol quizás se le ocurriría algo.

* * *

**Pues nuevo fic owob **

**La idea para esta historia surgió de un fanart que vi por Tumblr. En éste, había la imagen de un tipo que pintaba en tableta, un tipo con el pelo claro, largo, y se veía el dibujo de la pantalla. El que había dentro se parecía muchísimo a Antonio y el otro, con el pelo claro... Pues ya podéis imaginar a dónde voló mi imaginación y me dije a mí misma: tienes que escribir algo de eso. Así que aquí tenéis la historia.**

**Pues ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones y regreso y me encuentro que el tag de Frain está tan tan tan vacío que es hasta deprimente... ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Así que con mi amiga Maruychan hemos decidido hacer una actualización conjunta publicando cosas Frain para alegrar un poco el tag! Así que buscad su perfil y leedlo, que yo lo he hecho y me ha gustado mucho! Recomendado 100%.**

**Este será un fic multi-capítulos que durará un poco, espero que os guste y leer vuestros comentarios al respecto.**

**La frecuencia de actualización será como últimamente, dos, tres semanas, depende de mi trabajo, ganas etc. Gracias por la comprensión a tod s :3**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Un saludo.**

**Miruru.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hecho de tinta**

**Capítulo 02**

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz entraba ya por la ventana. Notaba la zona de los ojos húmeda y cuando se pasó la mano comprobó que había lágrimas. Se quedó pensando por un momento y aún así no fue capaz de recordar qué era lo que había soñado. No estaba de muy buen humor, eso era bastante obvio, y por un momento se preguntó por qué había vuelto a abrir los ojos, por qué seguía moviéndose. Se incorporó, abandonando el lugar calentito que había sobre el colchón y despeinado miró alrededor, buscando a ese chico con la mirada. Francis se encontraba en el sillón, encogido en posición fetal, con los brazos rodeando su estómago, como si se estuviera abrazando a sí mismo. Su rostro estaba encarando el respaldo del mueble, así que le veía la figura cubierta por una manta de color gris que no parecía demasiado gruesa. ¿No pillaría frío con los brazos por fuera de la manta?

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, pensando que aquel no era su problema, pero algo en su interior se removió, algo peligroso: su curiosidad. Decían que mataba al gato y por ahora era un milagro que él estuviera vivo, porque pecaba de ella día sí y día también. Gateó sobre la cama y se asomó para intentar ver el rostro dormido del hombre. La expresión en éste era pacífica, relajada, y en ese momento le recordó mucho a François. Un hueco, una especie de dolor, se desató en su pecho al pensar en ese hombre al que quería y al cual no podía ver. Le dio pena verle en aquel sitio pequeño, a sabiendas que estaba ahí porque le había querido dejar la cama para que pudiera descansar bien. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y con cuidado lo fue levantando, en brazos.

La cama no quedaba lejos y daba gracias por ello, porque ese chaval pesaba más de lo que aparentaba. Le dejó caer sobre el colchón y le vio moverse hasta quedar bocarriba, con la mano derecha sobre el estómago. Arqueó una ceja, sorprendido porque no se había despertado. Le había recordado a eso que mucha gente le decía a él mismo de que cuando se dormía parecía que se quedaba en coma. Iba a dejarle tal cual pero otra vez tuvo un cargo de conciencia, cogió la manta que se había caído al levantarle y le tapó con ella. Observó que al sentir progresivamente el calorcito de la tela sobre él, Francis se acurrucó. Se fue hasta el escritorio, se sentó en la silla de ruedas con respaldo de piel negra y se puso delante del ordenador portátil, el cual se encontraba en estado de hibernación. Pasó el dedo por el touchpad y la pantalla se iluminó. El usuario era "Fran" y su imagen de perfil era... Entrecerró los ojos intentando verla bien y le dio la impresión de que era un dibujo de él. Le chocaba demasiado eso de estar retratado en papeles y otros medios. Se centró, con la vista fija en la pantalla. Si fuera Francis, ¿qué contraseña se pondría? Bueno, imposible no era, ¿verdad?

"Antonio"

El sistema operativo le avisó de que la contraseña no era correcta y frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que sería demasiado fácil. Puso el nombre del cómic y un par de cosas más que se le ocurrieron a botepronto. Empezaba a estar frustrado pero entonces le salió la pista.

"Su cumpleaños"

Parpadeó anonadado, sin saber a quién se refería cuando decía "su". Si hubiese sido el cumpleaños de Francis, entonces hubiese escrito "mi cumpleaños" y, en cambio, ponía "su". Antonio no era egocéntrico así que decidió poner el catorce de Julio, porque esa era la fecha en la que había nacido François. El ordenador le dijo otra vez que era incorrecta. Por probar, tecleó su cumpleaños, doce del dos, presionó la tecla Intro y de repente todo el sistema operativo cargó. Había un fondo en el que estaba él dibujado, con un traje negro, corriendo hacia un lado con apariencia agobiada mientras, de espaldas a él, con pinta de preocupado, estaba François. No sabía cómo sentirse viendo aquello, en parte le parecía interesante, en parte pensaba que era una ofensa hacia él y su vida. Pensándolo de nuevo, ¿por qué demonios la contraseña de su ordenador era su fecha de nacimiento?

Miró al hombre que estaba en la cama y le vio aún dormido profundamente. Bien, lo mejor sería seguir buscando información sobre él. Aunque todo lo que le había enseñado era más que suficiente para creerle, tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo que le diera una brizna de esperanza. Francis empezó a ser molestado por el sonido de un clic que en ese momento ni tan siquiera identificó como tal. Se volvió tan repetitivo, que al final consiguió sacarle de su sueño. Estaba desorientado, aún con los ojos cerrados, pensando en la hora qué debía ser. Ojalá pudiera seguir durmiendo un buen rato más... Volvió a escuchar un clic y un suspiro. Justo entonces recordó que no estaba solo en esa habitación y que tenía bajo el mismo techo a su personaje, el cual había estado durmiendo en su cama después de aquella terrible revelación sobre la muerte de sus padres.

- Buenos días... -murmuró soñoliento tras abrir los ojos.

Se incorporó y miró hacia donde estaba el hispano, sentado al ordenador. Al escucharle, Antonio se ladeó para observarle, con cara de póquer. Francis pudo entonces vislumbrar lo que estaba mirando antes de decirle nada. No sólo había encendido su ordenador, además estaba chafardeando y tenía a tamaño completo aquella maldita modificación que Kiku le había hecho a su inocente dibujo. Fue como si le apretaran el corazón para luego soltarlo, éste de repente latía rápidamente, repartiendo la sangre de más que se había quedado con ese achuchón. El color se le subió a las mejillas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- N-no... Deja que te lo explique, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no he dibujado eso. Quiero decir... He dibujado la base, pero luego un amigo de la universidad se puso a toquetearlo y lo convirtió en esa porquería sucia y depravada. Si lo tengo en el ordenador es porque me pidió que se lo enviara. ¡Joder, qué vergüenza! ¡Voy a matar a Kiku...!

Mientras el rubio seguía quejándose de ese amigo, Antonio hizo rodar la mirada y luego la devolvió al ordenador. Entonces mejor no le contaba que había encontrado una carpeta llena de dibujos animados pornográficos, porque era capaz de darle un infarto. Una y otra vez intentó justificarse y, como el español no decía ni mú, ni tan siquiera le miraba, Francis estaba al borde de la taquicardia pensando que no le creía. No sabía ya cómo convencerle y de repente casi le da un infarto cuando la alarma empezó a sonar. Se estiró hacia el otro lado de la cama y la paró.

- Perfecto, ya voy tarde... -refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Observó de reojo al español, el cual ni tan siquiera le miraba. Su actitud era bastante diferente desde que había leído el cómic y en realidad no le culpaba por ello. Comprobó tres veces que pasaba de él y entonces, a velocidad inhumana, Francis se quitó la ropa del día anterior y se puso nueva. Ni tan siquiera se había cambiado al pijama después de todas aquellas emociones experimentadas. Ligeramente despeinado volvió a clavar sus ojos en Antonio, que seguía a lo suyo, intentando entrar en una cuenta de Gmail que existía pero tenía una contraseña diferente a la que esperaba. Seguro que alguna fan la había tomado para rolear sus personajes, así que por dentro sintió pena hacia el muchacho.

Salió de la habitación y fue al baño a peinarse. Mientras estaba solo, el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se permitió el lujo de suspirar pesadamente y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos e intentó darse coraje, animarse a mantener la calma en todo momento. Cuando oyó el ruido de pasos, cada vez más cercanos a la habitación, se incorporó y volvió a mirar la pantalla. El rubio se le acercó pero él no le dirigió la mirada.

- Tengo que irme a clase. Termino sobre las seis, así que cuenta que quizás a las seis y media llegaré. Sé que las cosas están difíciles, pero te pido que no te vayas. No sé qué puede pasarte si sales ahí fuera buscando cosas que no están y me siento responsable por lo que te pueda pasar. ¿Me prometes que te quedarás?

Las frases habían salido de su boca una detrás de otra, sin casi pararse a respirar. Las había estado ensayando mientras se peinaba la melena y se hacía una coleta para que no se le enredara o se le viniera todo a la cara. Aún sin encararle, Antonio se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. ¿A dónde podría ir? Había ido a visitar los lugares que más significado tenían para él y todos estaban vacíos. Nadie le conocía y nadie le iba a decir donde estaba François, así que salir a vagar por ahí sólo le haría sentir que estaba en peligro. Los orbes verdes se movieron y encontraron los azules, que le parecían inseguros. Asintió lentamente un par de veces antes de hablar.

- No me iré, no tengo a dónde ir. -murmuró sin ánimo el hispano.

- Mira, hagamos algo. -repuso Francis después de estar dos segundos sin saber qué decir, afectado por ese desánimo que el joven que tenía delante acarreaba- Usaré los ordenadores de la universidad, así que mientras estoy fuera puedes usar el mío para navegar por internet todo lo que quieras. Puedes salir y prepararte algo para comer con lo que hay en la nevera. Lo que hay en la bandeja superior es todo mío, no cojas de lo demás o me meteré en líos. Te voy a dejar escrita la dirección de la universidad. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, yo estoy en la clase 140, está en la primera planta.

Cogió un memo y ahí escribió todo eso que le había dicho. Lo pegó al lado del ordenador, en un sitio visible si tenía que buscarlo más tarde y había olvidado dónde estaba. El hispano se quedó examinando la caligrafía del chico, redondeada y bonita. No parecía en absoluto la típica letra que un chico de su edad tendría. El rubio observaba inseguro a su personaje y en un arranque de valor le puso la mano en el hombro, captando toda la atención de sus ojos verde oliva. Verse en el punto de mira del hombre le puso nervioso y sonrió todo lo natural que pudo, que no fue tanto como hubiese deseado.

- Lo arreglaremos de alguna manera, te lo prometo.

Abandonó la residencia de manera atropellada, con las llaves y el resto de sus cosas en aquella bandolera que ahora parecía pesar menos de lo habitual ya que el portátil se lo había dejado a él. No le preocupaba que abriese la carpeta del cómic, porque la tenía protegida con contraseña. No era una fácil además, nada que ver con la del sistema operativo. Para finalizar, en las carpetas no tenías esa ayuda por si se te olvidaba. Francis era bastante más receloso con su cómic que con todo lo demás, así que ahí tenía una seguridad bastante alta. Cuando llegó a la universidad, los pasillos estaban llenos de gente y él tuvo que irla sorteando para abrirse paso hacia su aula. Por el camino se chocó contra dos chicos, que empezaron a insultarle. Le dio rabia por dentro escucharles llamarle cosas no demasiado agradables, pero tampoco tenía el valor suficiente como para detenerse y contestarles. Abrió la puerta de la clase y se encontró con que ya había empezado y que todos le miraban. El profesor, un hombre de unos treintaicinco con los ojos de color azul grisáceo ocultos tras unas gafas, cabello chocolate y un lunar al lado de la boca, le dirigió una de las expresiones más estrictas que recordaba.

- Al menos podría tener la decencia de llamar antes de interrumpir una de mis clases, señor Bonnefoy.

- Lo siento, señor. Lo siento muchísimo, pensaba que llegaba a tiempo.

- Llega cinco minutos y diez segundos tarde, así que creo que su definición de llegar puntual está muy desfasada con los tiempos actuales. Tome asiento y que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

Era como si todo el calor hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y se centrara en su cara. Hasta los pies los tenía fríos del mal trago que estaba pasando, con los ojos de todos sus compañeros y el profesor fijos en él. De no ser porque hubiese quedado feo, Francis hubiera corrido hacia su asiento y se hubiera escondido tras la enorme pantalla de los ordenadores de la universidad. En vez de eso, caminó aceleradamente, dejó la bandolera sobre la mesa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se puso a sacar sus apuntes en silencio mientras el profesor retomaba la clase. Kiku, a su lado, le estaba observando como si acabara de ver un espectro y le tiró una bolita de papel para que le prestara atención. Cuando le vio de frente, el japonés se puso a negar fervientemente con la cabeza, acusador. Él le respondió con una expresión confundida, sin saber a qué venía aquello.

- ¿Quieren venir los dos al frente de la clase a explicarnos qué es eso tan interesante que tienen que hablar ahora mismo? -dijo el profesor, haciéndose oír por encima de cualquier sonido que se hubiera producido en ese mismo momento en esa estancia.

El primero en reaccionar fue el japonés, que ladeó el rostro, provocando un movimiento de su lacio cabello, y miró con firmeza al profesor, como el que ha cometido el mayor de los crímenes. Francis se erizó como un gato al sentir de nuevo la atención de toda la clase sobre él. Ojalá pudiera cavar un agujero en el suelo y esconderse allí para siempre...

- No, no tengo nada que decir. Lo siento. -dijo Francis mirando hacia la mesa, deseando poder pegarse a ella y camuflarse hasta que la tormenta pasara.

Honda se levantó e hizo una reverencia hasta que su torso estaba prácticamente formando un ángulo de noventa grados con sus piernas y su frente peligrosamente se acercó a la pantalla del ordenador. Su amigo hasta levantó una mano, dispuesto a intentar evitarle el golpe si veía que se aproximaba un solo centímetro más.

- ¡Perdone por molestarle, pero es que Bonnefoy se encuentra mal y me preocupa su salud! -exclamó Kiku de repente tras incorporarse. Aquella declaración le ganó una mirada de reproche de su amigo, el cual sentía como si le acabara de vender ante el tribunal de La Santa Inquisición.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Bonnefoy? Si te encuentras mal, quizás deberías ir a que te viese un médico y luego marcharte a casa.

- Me encuentro perfectamente. Lo que haremos a partir de ahora es callarnos y no interrumpirle más, señor. Puede continuar su clase.

- Estuvo hasta hace poco con fiebre alta, creo que aún no se ha recuperado. -insistió el japonés, el cual ignoraba aquellas miradas asesinas que su amigo, al lado, le dirigía.

- Estoy como nuevo y no tiene que preocuparse por mí. Puede seguir la clase, se lo aseguro.

De esta manera, Francis dio por finalizada aquella conversación. Ignoró el hecho de que Kiku le miraba fijamente, como si quisiera reprocharle el comportamiento infantil que estaba teniendo. Estaba claro que no se encontraba bien, la prueba era aquel mensaje que le había enviado por la mañana. Algo le estaba pasando a su amigo y temía que pudiera ser algo grave. Intentó dirigirle la palabra durante los descansos entre clase y clase pero Francis se puso sus auriculares y la música alta y le ignoró por completo. Honda también sabía cuándo tenía que rendirse y ese era el caso. Si el rubio no quería hablar con él por el momento, él tampoco iba a ponerse tan pesado, que aún empezaría a gritarle.

La usual charla de series y otras cosas ni tan siquiera tuvo lugar a la hora de la comida y permanecieron en un silencio tan tenso que parecía que se había pegado a ellos y que se negaba a abandonarles. Francis estaba tremendamente ofendido por la actitud de su amigo, que se negaba a creer lo que le decía y le trataba como si de un enfermo mental se tratara. Aquella ofensa se transformó en frustración y ganas de hacerle tragar sus propias palabras. Por eso mismo, cuando sonó el timbre para salir, recogió sus cosas y se plantó delante del nipón, que le observó interrogante, casi como si esperara que le fuera a pegar.

- Mira, entiendo que no me creas, porque es lo más extraño que podría haberte dicho, pero quiero que veas que no te estoy engañando. Así que recoge tus cosas, vas a venir a mi residencia. Te presentaré a Antonio y entonces verás que no es que yo esté loco, es que es la situación la que no tiene sentido alguno.

Se le quedó mirando, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir. No es que Francis tuviera pinta de estar realmente enfermo y eso era lo que le preocupaba. A ratos hablaba coherente, como ahora, y luego sacaba el tema de dormir con personajes de ficción y cosas por el estilo. Suspiró inaudiblemente, con disimulo, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, pero no puedo quedarme mucho rato porque tengo que dar clases luego, me estoy ganando un dinero extra.

Conforme con aquello, esperó a que recogiera todas sus cosas y fueron caminando hacia la residencia. Estaba un poco nervioso porque no había pensado demasiado en qué reacción iba a tener Antonio cuando llegara con un amigo al que traía a casa para presentarle. Bueno, más que eso, sólo quería que viera que no le estaba mintiendo y que le tenía durmiendo en su cama. Al principio había parecido una buena idea, pero ahora no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el otro varón cuando se diera cuenta de que casi lo estaba enseñando como si fuese un animal de zoológico. Ahora ya era tarde para decirle a Kiku que se marchara, así que subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la planta en la que se encontraba su apartamento. Abrió la puerta, le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera a su habitación y llamó con los nudillos antes de adentrarse en ella. En la habitación no había nadie y todo estaba bastante ordenado. Daba la impresión de que nadie, además de Francis, habitaba aquel lugar y se quedó helado al encontrarse con ese panorama.

- Quizás habrá salido a dar una vuelta. Aunque le dije que no se moviera de aquí. -murmuró entre dientes el rubio. Se tensó imperceptiblemente cuando notó que los ojos pardos de Honda se clavaban en su nuca. No quería ni saber cómo le estaba mirando, porque si le veía observarle con cara de compasión, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a todo aquello.

- Francis, creo que necesitas descansar. Es obvio que aquí no hay nadie y puede que el estrés te haga tener sueños demasiado vívidos para ti. Aunque parezcan reales, es obvio que no los son. Seguro que si te repones dejarás de decir estas cosas. Me preocupas. No te digo esto para hacerte enfadar, eres el único amigo que tengo en la escuela.

No dijo nada más, sólo miró hacia el escritorio al que había estado sentado esa mañana Antonio. Se despidió por lo bajo de Kiku y se quedó solo en aquel lugar. Cuando había pasado hora y media sin hacer nada, Francis empezó a plantearse realmente su salud mental. ¿Es que acaso estaba delirando? Pero había sido capaz de tocarle y no se trataba de una alucinación, era muy real. Pensó en cenar, pero de repente no tenía hambre siquiera. Se puso delante del ordenador, pero tampoco tenía la inspiración suficiente para ponerse a dibujar. Estaba a punto de echarse sobre la cama a dormir, a las doce y media, cuando la madera de su puerta sonó ya que alguien la golpeaba desde fuera con algo menudo.

- Está abierta. -dijo Francis, invitando a pasar a quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

Su apariencia no era la mejor, estaba serio y no parecía estar de buen humor, pero ahí estaba Antonio, el cual cerró tras de sí y fue a echarse en el sillón en el que Francis había dormido la noche anterior. No iba a robarle la cama, ni tan siquiera sabía por qué demonios había regresado. Quizás era porque la idea de dormir en la calle no le parecía la más sabia y, por mucho que le hubiera dicho que Arthur no estaba por ahí, Antonio temía que sí lo estuviera. Mejor tener un techo bajo el que refugiarse y un montón de trastos con los que poder facilitar su propia huída.

El rubio le había observado con los ojos bien abiertos, como platos, y luego éstos se habían ido entrecerrando progresivamente hasta que le dirigía una mirada enfadada. Se mordió el interior del labio inferior, en un intento de callarse y no decir nada, pero sólo con recordar la manera en que había reaccionado Kiku, Francis podía hasta notar que su corazón se aceleraba más de la cuenta. Le había tratado como un loco, eso es lo que había hecho.

- ¿No me dijiste que no te ibas a mover de aquí? He estado un buen rato preguntándome por qué no estabas o si es que habías desaparecido igual de misteriosamente que apareciste. Incluso si estaba loco, gracias por todo eso.

Los ojos verdes le enfocaron y le miraron extrañados. ¿Por qué de repente se ponía a quejarse? Primero es que ni eran amigos, aparentemente tenían una relación de creador y personaje de ficción, ¿por qué tenía que darle explicaciones a él? Pero es que además le chocaba más porque su tono sonaba resentido.

- Me dijiste que podía cocinar lo que fuera de tu estante y estaba casi vacío, así que he buscado y he encontrado veinte euros. He salido a comprarte cosas para que si mañana quieres comer algo no te encuentres con que no tienes nada. Luego, de paso, he comprado cena para mí con tal de no gastar ninguna de las cosas que te pertenecen. Pensaba que no tenía prohibido salir, ¿o es que me equivoco? Si vas a tratarme como a un niño, estás equivocado.

Antonio le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de frialdad, se echó en el sofá y le dio la espalda. Mientras hacía todo eso, el rubio boqueó, en un amago de decirle alguna cosa que se quedó en sólo eso. Le fue imposible encontrar en su cerebro algo que decirle. Se dio cuenta de que le había echado a él el muerto de una situación en la que él era el único culpable. Si Kiku le estaba tratando como un loco no era porque el chico estuviera retorciendo la situación para hacerle quedar como tal. No era el culpable de haber aparecido en un mundo que no era el suyo y lejos de toda la gente a la que quería. Suficientemente duro debía de haber sido eso, encima había que añadirle el descubrir todo el tema de sus padres.

No estaba siendo nada justo con él y se había dado cuenta un poco tarde. De todos modos, ahora, aunque le dijera algo, seguramente sería ignorado de manera cruel, así que lo mejor era dejarlo hasta el día siguiente. Le conocía demasiado como para saber que en ese instante acercarse para intentar charlar con él era como jugar con fuego.

Lo había decidido; si Kiku no le creía, pues estupendo. Antonio era real, estaba seguro de ello, y tenían que ponerse en serio a buscar la manera de devolverle a donde pertenecía para que pudiera dejar de estar de esa manera. Suspiró, se puso el pijama y se echó sobre la cama. Pensaba que no iba a dormirse pronto pero estaba más cansado de lo que imaginaba, así que en pocos minutos estaba frito. El hispano abrió los ojos y miró entre ofendido y sorprendido al varón que descansaba sobre la cama y que de tan agotado que se encontraba empezaba a roncar.

- Hay que joderse... -murmuró disgustado Antonio antes de coger el cojín y taparse el oído con él.

* * *

Su propia actitud respecto al tema había cambiado bastante en ese último par de días. Aunque le costaba bastante iniciar conversación con Antonio, se estaba esforzando por hacerle pronunciar alguna palabra, ya que el chico no lo hacía a no ser que él empezara. El hispano seguía igual de apagado, mientras por dentro sufría seguramente de una manera que él no alcanzaba a comprender. Era para él bastante traumático intentar charlar y que lo único que recibiera fueran monosílabos.

Antonio llevaba una serie de días que empezaba a considerar de los peores que había tenido en su vida. Le recordaba a cómo se había quedado tras la muerte de sus padres. No estaba tan alejado de la realidad porque lo que le había terminado por afectar había sido el saber cómo habían perecido, la crueldad que habían empleado con ellos. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir adelante? Estaba lejos de todo lo que había conocido y se sentía solo. Lo peor era que los intentos de Francis le molestaban, porque le recordaba demasiado a François y a la misma vez eran muy diferentes. Por eso le cortaba las alas y le apartaba sin pensar en si eso le incomodaba o le molestaba cuando intentaba entablar una conversación con él que implicara más de dos vocablos seguidos.

Francis no volvió a hablar de Antonio delante de Kiku, porque sabía que le volvería a decir que estaba enfermo. Prefería que aquello permaneciera un secreto, o eso es lo que había pensado hasta que la cuarta noche desde que Antonio había llegado y no le encontraba por ninguna parte. Había salido seguramente cuando estaba en clases, de callandito, aprovechando que en ese momento no se encontraba ni un alma en aquel lugar. Esperó hasta que fueron las doce y media y esta vez fue incapaz de dormirse al ver que aún no llegaba.

Observó fijamente el reloj del ordenador, viendo los segundos pasar, y de él nació una especie de nerviosismo que había intentado ocultar bajo capas de aparente indiferencia. Dentro de su cabeza empezó a desfilar una serie de escenarios, cada cual peor, en los que Antonio estaba en la calle y era atracado, o se encontraba con un grupo de borrachos que buscaban problemas. No podía ponerse a pensar en todo o se iba a acabar arrancando la cabellera de los nervios. Si algo sabía hacer bien Francis era de repente estar paranoico perdido acerca de la seguridad de alguien. Se podía decir que le pasaba desde que su madre había muerto y que era algo que no podría evitar por mucho que lo intentara. Aunque al hispano no le parecía agradar su compañía en absoluto, él sentía como si le conociera de toda la vida y quería saber que estaba a salvo.

Se levantó de la silla, cogió la chaquetilla, se la puso, la abrochó y se aseguró de que llevaba las llaves del apartamento y la cartera en el bolsillo. No muy lejos de allí, Antonio regresaba de merodear por uno de los pubs del lugar. Tampoco había que saltar a conclusiones precipitadas, no había ido allí porque a eso hubiera decidido dedicar su vida. Para empezar, no tenía dinero y el único efectivo se lo gastó en la cena aquella noche que fue a hacer la compra para Francis. Las tarjetas de crédito que tenía eran aparentemente inservibles en aquella dimensión en la que Antonio Fernández Carriedo no existía. Se dio cuenta, comparándolo con el carnet que había en la cartera del francés, que ni el documento nacional de identidad era el mismo. Si alguien le paraba y se lo pedía, iban a pensar que había falsificado uno y posiblemente le intentarían encerrar por delincuente.

Suspiró con pesadez y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, arrastrando los pies de vuelta a esa residencia estudiantil en la que ahora estaba habitando. Cada vez que volvía era como recibir un puñetazo en el pecho. Era como si, de repente, al verle, pudiera sentir la emoción de ver a François y después la perdía y se sumía en la desesperación al ver que no era él. A ratos ni él sabía cómo podía seguir adelante en ese panorama. Esa habitación en la que se pasaba encerrado gran parte del tiempo era como una jaula que le rodeaba demasiado bien y, aunque le dijo que no lo haría, tenía que escapar de tanto en tanto para no dar otro paso más hacia una locura que le recibía con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Antonioo!

Levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó que una voz familiar le llamaba. Le dio un vuelco el corazón, fue como si estuviera saliendo de repente de una pesadilla. No obstante, de nuevo le había engañado su mente, creyendo con inocencia que había vuelto a donde siempre, que ya no estaba perdido en aquel vasto universo en el que él realmente no existía. Francis miraba en otra dirección, buscándole con desespero, y aunque por un momento estuvo tentado a ir, sus pies se detuvieron en el sitio como si hubieran echado raíces. Dejó que se alejara y se fue hasta un parque cercano en el que se sentó. Estuvo pensando en su vida, en cómo ahora todo parecía algo insignificante, y a las dos decidió que era hora de regresar. Si la puerta del piso no estaba abierta, entonces dormiría en el rellano.

Cuando intentó abrir, se encontró con el cerrojo echado. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y de repente la puerta se abrió. El rubio estaba algo despeinado, con los ojos rojizos por la falta de sueño y Antonio no pudo quedarse más sorprendido. ¿Aún estaba despierto? La mano del francés, más grande de lo que había imaginado, asió su muñeca derecha y tiró de él tras haber cerrado la puerta que había a su espalda. Abrió la boca para quejarse en un par de ocasiones pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar y estaba sorprendido por aquel arranque en un chico que parecía tan tímido. Una vez en la habitación, con la puerta cerrada, Francis le observó con los ojos brillantes, no sabía si por enfado o por qué. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su nariz arrugada, en un gesto de molestia. Estaba a punto de explotar y no sabía por dónde iba a salir, pero en el fondo no creía estar de humor para aguantar algo así.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Dijiste que no ibas a salir y de repente desapareces en mitad de la noche. -resopló- Pensaba que te había pasado algo, ¿sabes? Incluso he estado como una hora en la calle buscándote, a ver si daba contigo para comprobar que estuvieras bien.

- Mira, cállate. -dijo de repente Antonio cortándole- No eres mi madre, así que no quiero que te comportes como si fueras la mía. Creo que soy mayorcito como para salir si quiero, así que deja de meterte en mis asuntos, señor creador de todo. A ver si te crees que por eso tienes todo el derecho a decirme qué es lo que tengo o no que hacer.

Las palabras del joven de cabellos castaños fueron como unas cuantas puñaladas que se clavaron en su pecho. Francis frunció el ceño, apretó los puños, manteniéndolos a los lados de su cadera, y presionó sus labios juntos, con frustración. Cada décima de segundo que pasaba, notaba sus ojos más llorosos y el nudo de la garganta más pesado. Aquella reacción dejó un poco descompuesto a Antonio, pero no fue nada comparado con cuando vio que Francis parecía estar a punto de llorar.

- Esto no es fácil para mí... ¿Te crees que se me da bien hablar con la gente? -le dijo con la voz temblorosa. De veras que intentaba aguantar las lágrimas, pero de repente las notó en la comisura de los ojos, creciendo hasta hacerse lo suficientemente grandes como para, por su propio peso, surcar las mejillas y buscar como objetivo el mentón del galo. No obstante la mano derecha se apresuró a eliminarlas de allí- No puedo, en serio que no puedo. No voy a hablar con nadie nunca más.

- Ah, oye... Para un momento. Tampoco es eso, ¿eh? -replicó Antonio con las manos estiradas hacia él, pero sin saber si era prudente tocarle o no. En ese momento Francis no daba la impresión de estar demasiado calmado y quizás si le rozaba entonces se pondría histérico perdido.

- ¡Sí, sí es eso! Soy un desastre como persona humana y está visto que esto no se me da bien. ¡Así que a partir de ahora voy a hacer un voto de silencio! Iré a clase y vendré y me encerraré hasta que tenga que volver a ir a clase de nuevo. Eso voy a hacer. No se me da bien esto y nunca voy a poder ser como tú o como François. ¡Es imposible! Estaba intentando ayudarte y, por mucho que me estaba esforzando para que no estuvieras tan enfadado, no he logrado nada. Ya no soy capaz de seguir de esta manera.

Ahora mismo Antonio se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo entero. Aunque no se comportaran igual, Francis y François eran casi clavados y verle llorar le producía el mismo pellizco de angustia que sentía cuando lo había hecho su amigo de la infancia. Además, era cierto que el pobrecillo lo había intentado y que cada vez se le había visto nervioso. Había hecho ver que no se daba cuenta, demasiado centrado en su propia angustia y tristeza, pero lo cierto es que había visto aquellos pequeños detalles que daban cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el rubio. Había estado comportándose como un egoísta sin corazón durante días, siendo desagradable con quien menos culpa tenía.

- Venga, no llores más... -le suplicó Antonio con expresión apenada, sin saber qué hacer ahora mismo.

- No tendrías que preocuparte porque esté llorando o no. Seguro que piensas que soy un horrible ser humano porque te di un pasado como ese, por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Pero siempre he pensado que te iba a dar un final feliz, que te lo merecías... Así que igualmente entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo y no quieras hablarme. -se detuvo para sorber los mocos que empezaban a acumularse en su nariz de tanto llorar. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se hundía de esa manera y se arrepentía de haber intentado establecer cualquier tipo de relación social. Él no estaba hecho para ese tira y afloja constante con alguien. Necesitaba estar solo, de esta manera sabría que nada podría hacerle daño.

Durante unos cuantos segundos, los ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en ese hombre que seguía lloriqueando y que ahora se esforzaba por mantener a raya los mocos que amenazaban con salir de las fosas nasales. Le había sorprendido saber qué era lo que le preocupaba a ese chico. La verdad era que en ningún momento le creyó el culpable de sus desgracias, por mucho que en el fondo dijera que había creado todo lo que él conocía. No le consideraba su Dios y quizás eso era bueno porque así no sentía ningún tipo de rencor hacia él. Era más bien el sentimiento de pérdida, el encontrarse solo y desamparado y ver en Francis a otra persona que no estaba, lo que le había tenido muy afectado. En un arrebato, Antonio estiró los brazos, rodeó el cuerpo del rubio, que temblaba debido al llanto que intentaba aguantar sin demasiado éxito.

- Perdóname, anda. No es que te odie, te lo digo de verdad. Es que estos días me he sentido bastante mal y creo que no quería salir de ese estado durante un buen tiempo. Pero no he sido justo contigo cuando has sido el único que ha intentado ayudarme. Así que no digas que vas a alejarte de los demás y que no vas a hablar nunca más con alguien. No quiero ser responsable de algo por el estilo.

- Eres una de las pocas personas cuya opinión me importa... -murmuró Francis, admitiendo parte de lo que sentía. Era complicado, pero quería que supiera que de corazón se preocupaba por él. Imaginar en la situación en la que tenía que encontrarse era más de lo que podía aceptar.

Se había centrado demasiado en él mismo, pensando que quizás era el único que sufría, pero ese hombre al que ahora mismo abrazaba tampoco es que fuera la persona más tranquila, segura de sí misma, que existiera en el universo. Quizás había extrapolado la personalidad de François a ese chico y eso era un completo error. Aún así, saber que le importaba de alguna manera le hizo sentirse un poco más relajado de lo que antes había estado. Se apartó para poder verle y le encontró con los ojos rojos y aún con las lágrimas en la comisura de éstos. Parecía un niño que se acababa de caer de un columpio y al cual aún le dolía el raspón que se había hecho en la rodilla. Miró alrededor y encontró un pañuelo con pinta de estar limpio, así que lo asió y se lo llevó a la cara a Francis. No pudo decir ni una sola palabra cuando Antonio se puso a secarle el rostro, con cuidado. Ahora ya no parecía estar enfadado como antes y no sabía qué había propiciado ese cambio. Aún con la piel seca, Francis seguía teniendo una apariencia horrible. El hispano sonrió con resignación y puso una de sus manos a la altura del codo derecho del galo.

- Siento haberme comportado así, tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal. Mira, es muy tarde y tienes pinta de estar cansado desde que he llegado. Quiero que te eches a dormir y mañana hablaremos un poco de todo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Tienes clase?

- Mañana tengo libre. -murmuró Francis.

- Bien. -replicó y entonces le sonrió cálidamente- Entonces ahora te vas a poner a dormir en la cama, tranquilamente. No voy a moverme del sofá, te lo juro.

En aquel momento se sentía molido emocionalmente y era uno de esos momentos en los cuales deseaba hibernar hasta que llegara el verano, de aquí a dos años. Las relaciones sociales eran demasiado intensas para él y ya no hablemos si se ponía a llorar. Entrecerró un poco los ojos al sentir una caricia, amistosa, de Antonio sobre su cabello al mismo tiempo que le deseaba las buenas noches. Miró de reojo al español y se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama. No tardó casi nada, tenía bastante maña a la hora de desvestirse y arreglarse de nuevo. Estiró de la colcha y la sábana y se metió bajo éstas, buscando estar arropado. Se echó de lado, encogido, hecho un ovillo y tapado hasta la mejilla. Pronto el calorcito de su cuerpo, el cual quedaba retenido en las sábanas, le proporcionó la satisfacción suficiente como para relajarle y fue cayendo en el sueño, sin poderlo resistir.

Antonio le observó desde el sillón, aún un poco apenado por lo que había pasado. Bueno, era obvio que se había estado lamentando durante demasiado tiempo y que ahora era el momento de seguir adelante. Tenía claro que no estaba solo, Francis se lo había demostrado en ese momento. No sabía cómo lo harían, pero alguna manera podrían encontrar para que regresara a su propio mundo, con su gente. Cerró los ojos y suspiró por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que dejaba descansar su cabeza contra el respaldo del mismo.

* * *

Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño que cuando abrió los ojos se convirtió en una masa borrosa de pensamientos. No era capaz de recordar nada, aunque en todo momento tenía esa sensación en el pecho de que iba tras la pista que le haría rememorarlo. Dejó que sus párpados cayeran, sumiéndose de esta manera en la oscuridad reconfortante, y los volvió a abrir cuando recordó, no el sueño, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando había sido víctima de un bochornoso ataque de ansiedad. La opinión que Antonio tenía acerca de él era algo que le preocupaba sumamente y se podía comparar a la misma necesidad que sentía por que su padre se sintiera mínimamente orgulloso de él a pesar de ser como era.

El artista, o el aspirante a ello, suele dejar parte de su alma en todo lo que hace. Aunque a veces ni él o ella misma sea consciente, por todas partes se le escapan retazos de su personalidad, la cual fluye hacia escenarios, situaciones o rasgos de los personajes que crea y manipula. Sin quererlo, uno acababa sintiendo afección por esos personajes ficticios y, aunque nunca vaya a ser capaz de conocerlos, no eran pocas las veces en las que la mente caía en una conversación imaginaria con uno de ellos. Pensar que Antonio podía odiarle había sido una de las cosas más desagradables que había experimentado en cierto tiempo.

No sabía si sería capaz de mirarle a la cara después de haberse puesto de esa manera delante de él. Se incorporó y miró hacia un costado de soslayo, en un intento de observarle por el rabillo del ojo. Aunque no hubiera sido lo que había hecho la noche anterior, Francis rezó a toda cosa en la que creía por que el español no se burlara de él por llorar. Cualquier cosa menos eso, en serio. Si lo hacía, era capaz de empezar de nuevo. Sin embargo, le chocó encontrarse con que el sillón estaba vacío y que Antonio no se encontraba en la habitación. Se incorporó del todo, despeinado, y miró hacia la puerta. Entre los labios, algo separados el uno del otro, Francis suspiró de manera inaudible. No sabía para qué le iba prometiendo cosas que luego no cumplía.

La puerta se abrió y en el marco apareció Antonio, arremangado y el doble de despierto que él. Su boca estaba abierta, a medio camino de pronunciar algo que nunca llegó a decir ya que le había visto. Francis podía notar un pesado nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo, como si de una voluminosa losa se tratase, y sólo deseó que no estuviese poniéndose rojo. Tenía que mantener la calma, aunque era difícil teniendo en cuenta que daba la sensación de que tenía un bicho en su estómago, carcomiéndole.

Las cejas marrones de Antonio se alzaron y le dieron un aspecto curioso. Viendo que el rubio no decía ni una sola palabra, creyó oportuno entablar una conversación con él.

- Buenos días, ¿eh? No te vayas a quedar afónico por dármelos. -le dijo en broma, sonriéndole.

- Buenos días.

Le daba vergüenza el darse cuenta de lo maleducado que había sido. Aunque sí le alegraba ver el cambio de Antonio, el cual parecía ahora más relajado e incluso era capaz de sonreír de nuevo con naturalidad.

- ¿No tienes hambre? He preparado algo de desayuno. -le dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia que pudiera haber hecho.

- ¿Eh? ¿Desayuno? ¿Has preparado desayuno tú? ¿Por qué? -se le notaba en la cara que aquellas noticias le habían desconcertado totalmente y que, por mucho que había tratado de encontrarle la lógica rápidamente en su cabeza, no había sido capaz de hallarla. El cambio era demasiado brusco y no podía concebirlo, su cerebro no estaba preparado para ello.

- Sí, me he despertado porque me ha dado un tirón en la espalda y he estado pensando en lo ocurrido ayer. Me llevo comportando como un capullo desde hace días y, por mucho que sea normal, no puedo justificar de esta manera el haberte tratado como a un zapato viejo. Así que he pensado que te levantarías con hambre y me he puesto a cocinar algo. No te preocupes, lo que he usado lo he cogido de tu parte de la nevera. No voy a ser el culpable de que tus compañeros te reclamen por haberles robado su comida.

No era consciente de si lo sabía, pero en ese momento Antonio estaba muy nervioso. En aquella habitación Francis no era el único que tenía temor al rechazo. Quizás era porque la vida no le había tratado bien, pero Antonio no había podido ser realmente social con mucha gente. En su situación, era obvio que vería fantasmas por todas partes y que no sabría quién era digno de confianza o no. En el único en quien lo hacía era en François y sólo porque se conocían desde que eran niños. Que sí, que podría ser un doble agente y usar su relación para engañarle, pero, por otra parte, era François y le quería por todo lo que había hecho por él. Había decidido que Francis era digno de confianza así que, ahora que había hecho algo amable por él, esperaba que no fuese el que desenterrara el hacha de guerra.

Progresivamente, su voz fue bajando hasta que se quedó en silencio, mirando a Francis, el cual parecía estar demasiado absorto en lo que fuese que pensara. Antonio se quedó sin saber muy bien qué hacer, así que, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, se decidió a hablarle.

- Si no tienes hambre siempre puedes decirme que no, ¿eh? No voy a tomármelo a mal. -dijo el muchacho.

- No, no. Perdona. Es que, sinceramente, no esperaba que te hubieras levantado a hacerme el desayuno y me he quedado bastante descolocado. Además, nadie aparte de mi familia me había preparado el desayuno antes... -bajó la mirada y la clavó en las sábanas- Estoy bastante contento y no sabía cómo agradecértelo.

De acuerdo, el temor que hubiera podido sentir se había esfumado por completo y ahora sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa. Aquel comportamiento le había parecido hasta adorable y todo. El rubio en ese momento ni se atrevía a mirarle, demasiado avergonzado por haber hecho aquel comentario. Sólo esperaba que no se molestara o que no le dijera que era idiota por decir algo tan estúpido.

- Espero que el desayuno haga justicia, pero será mejor empezar a comer ya o cuando nos sentemos estará todo frío y no valdrá nada.

Viró sobre sus talones y regresó hacia la sala común del apartamento, dejándole tiempo a Francis para recomponerse. Mientras había estado preparando la cocina, había conocido a uno de los compañeros de piso del galo, el cual se había esforzado en hablar con él en español aunque claramente no era su idioma materno. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó a una de las sillas. Cuando Francis entraba en la sala, ligeramente cabizbajo, observando de soslayo al hispano y ahora ya peinado y con el cabello recogido, Antonio se encontraba echándole azúcar al café que se había preparado.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que tenía café? ¿Es del mío, no?

- Sí, lo es. Alfred me ha dicho que ahí es dónde lo guardas. -le replicó sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, el rubio le miraba de una manera que al final le llamó la atención- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quién es Alfred?

Se hizo un silencio muy extraño en el que Francis intentaba averiguar qué era lo que Antonio pensaba mientras le observaba con esa cara de póquer y a su vez él estaba tratando de saber si lo que le decía era una broma o no. Después de unos largos segundos, separó los labios para poder hablar.

- ¿Estás de broma? -le preguntó el español aún con esa cara que poco expresaba.

- ¿Eh? No, no estoy bromeando. Te he hecho la pregunta en serio. -contestó sin dudar ni un solo instante.

- ¿No sabes quién es Alfred? ¿Alfred Jones? O algo así dijo que se llamaba. -cuando vio que Francis negaba con la cabeza, los ojos verdes de Antonio se abrieron, demostrando la sorpresa que sentía en ese momento- ¿Alfred tu compañero de piso desde hace ya casi un año y medio?

- Ooooooh... -dijo el galo alzando las cejas y cogiendo una de las tostadas. Después de un segundo en silencio, añadió en un murmullo no demasiado alto- No sabía que se llamaba Alfred.

Su mente no podía procesar rápidamente esa información. Le parecía inconcebible que hubiera estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo durante tanto tiempo y que no supiera cómo se llamaba. ¿Pero en qué mundo vivía este hombre? Tomó un sorbo de café, replanteándose de nuevo lo que quería decirle respecto a eso, ya que tampoco quería ofenderle. Finalmente dejó la taza y le miró.

- ¿Estamos hablando de que has estado compartiendo piso con él durante más de un año y que no sabías ni cómo se llamaba?

- No sé... Es que nunca hemos tenido tiempo de hablar realmente. -empezó Francis en un intento de excusarse.

- ¿Durante un año y medio? Vivís bajo el mismo techo. Además, él parece saber cómo te llamas y algunas de tus costumbres, Francis.

- Es que hace mucho ruido, Antonio. -admitió finalmente, con cara de animalillo abandonado. No quería que se pusiera en su contra, aunque sabía que en esas tenía las de perder- A veces lo he intentado, pero es como enfrentarte a un tornado, así que ya desisto y le evito todo lo que puedo. Así reducimos daños, ¿sabes?

- En serio, creo que tienes un grave problema. No puede ser que le tengas tanto miedo a la gente.

- A ti no te tengo miedo. -dijo mirándole a los ojos, sacando un valor que amenazaba con darse a la fuga en cualquier momento.

- Según lo que me has contado, soy un personaje de ficción que por casualidad ha llegado a parar aquí. -replicó no demasiado contento- Me alegra que puedas hablar conmigo un poco más que con los demás, pero no puedes seguir así. Dices que quieres ayudarme a regresar a casa, ¿no?

- Por supuesto. No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar, o cómo hacerlo, pero encontraremos una forma de devolverte a donde perteneces para que puedas estar con François. Sé que le echas de menos, porque sé bien lo que te importa.

- Pues ya que tú estás decidido a ayudarme, he decidido que mientras esté aquí haré lo mismo por ti. -cuando le dijo eso apuntó con su dedo índice a Francis.

- ¿Ayudarme a volver a mi mundo? Soy raro, pero soy de este lugar. -en la expresión del galo había un ápice de algo, como si pensara que el hombre que tenía delante era demasiado extraño en ocasiones.

- ¡No me refiero a eso! -exclamó sonriendo forzadamente. ¿Por qué sacaba conclusiones tan extrañas?- Lo que quiero decir es que voy a ayudarte a ser más social con la gente. ¿No te gustaría poder hablar con alguien sin que te pongas como un flan?

- No sé... -murmuró por lo bajo y seguidamente le dio un mordisco a la tostada.

- Ahora no me digas que no. Recuerdo bien que ayer me dijiste que nunca serías como yo o como François y que era imposible que te volvieras más sociable.

- Y sigo creyendo en eso firmemente. Quizás deberías desistir y no perder el aliento con este tipo de cosas. Soy un caso perdido.

- Pues que sepas que yo no me rindo con facilidad y me he propuesto ese objetivo. Dicen que los artistas se inspiran en partes de ellos para crear a sus personajes, ¿quién te dice que nosotros no somos de esta manera porque tú en el fondo eres igual? Puede que sólo necesites un pequeño empujoncito para darte cuenta de lo que eres capaz.

Los ojos azules se quedaron fijos en él, en silencio, mientras la tostada descansaba sobre el labio inferior. Tenía el presentimiento de que lo que había dicho era cierto, pero algo cohibía la verdadera forma de ser de Francis. La prueba era que con Alfred no había conversado nunca, pero con él, a quien de alguna manera conocía mejor, sí que le hablaba con normalidad. Por dentro el galo estaba pensando en lo extraordinario que era ese hombre que tenía delante. ¿Por qué se esforzaba siempre tanto? No entendía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para seguir adelante, para luchar cuando la adversidad se cebaba con él sin piedad. No sólo caminaba al frente, para mejorar su situación, además estaba pensando en ayudarle a él. ¿Se merecía tal atención? No lo creía, pero también conocía bien a ese chico y no iba a aceptar esa respuesta como válida. Aunque no quisiera, Antonio iba a seguir adelante con esa idea de bomberos y él no podría hacer nada para detenerle. Y pensándolo con más detenimiento, ¿por qué no?

Francis creó a Antonio porque era todo lo que él aspiraba a ser: por ese motivo le hizo extrovertido, capaz de sonreír a cualquiera, fuerte y cariñoso. Era todo lo que él pensaba que debería ser en un principio e incluso pensó que algún día lucharía por ser como él, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era quien aspiraba a ser, era el tipo de persona con el que querría estar en un futuro. Así que, en un momento de bajón, en un momento en el que la realidad le abrumó, creó a François. Todo eso fue antes de publicar su primer capítulo, así que le metió en la historia desde un inicio cuando en verdad tardó algunos meses en diseñar el personaje.

- Bueno, de acuerdo, dejaré que me ayudes. Pero intenta no presionarme demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Hay cosas que me cuestan demasiado y que para ti seguramente serán tonterías, pero eso no significa que yo no me sienta como si fueran a tirarme por un precipicio. -sabiendo que iba a estar cada vez más incómodo si seguían hablando del tema, decidió cambiarlo abruptamente- Iré a la biblioteca luego y me traeré libros de ocultismo. Sé que son bazofia, pero quizás encontremos algo que nos dé la pista para lo tuyo.

- Yo me encargaré de leerlos entonces cuando los traigas. No voy a dejar que tú solo hagas todo el trabajo, no sería justo y no soy ese tipo de persona. Suficientemente injusto he sido ya estos días. Voy a cambiar mi actitud completamente y seré el Antonio de siempre.

- Estaba pensando, ¿mi compañero no te ha preguntado que quién eres? -le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- Sí, lo ha hecho, pero le he dicho que soy tu primo y que había venido a visitarte porque hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Me ha preguntado si estaba usando su comida, le he dicho que no y entonces se ha vuelto amigable al cien por cien. Creo que lo que más le preocupaba era eso. También me ha preguntado que cómo te iban las clases y como no tengo ni idea me lo he inventado todo todito.

Francis arqueó una ceja después de esa respuesta y, cuanto más lo analizaba, más chistoso lo encontraba. Se llevó la mano a la boca e intentó reprimir una risa, pero falló bastante. Le sabía fatal estar riéndose y esperaba que no se pensara que se estaba burlando de él. No obstante, el hombre que estaba delante de él le miraba curiosamente ya que era la primera vez que le veía reírse tanto y daba la impresión de estar feliz.

- Perdona, perdona... No te enfades. Es sólo que me ha hecho gracia cómo lo has dicho, no te arrepentías ni un poco de haberle mentido de esa manera. -dijo Francis aún intentando recomponerse del todo. Aunque temía que Antonio pudiera estar enfadándose, recordaba la manera en que había dicho aquello y le volvía a dar la risa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué habría de enfadarme? No tiene nada de malo que te rías, ¿sabes? -le dijo curiosamente. A ratos no entendía cómo funcionaba la cabeza de ese hombre.

- Es que no quería que pensaras que me reía de ti, simplemente me ha hecho gracia cómo lo has dicho. -le comentó, ya tranquilo.

- No he pensado en ningún momento en que te estuvieras riendo de mí. -comentó Antonio con una sonrisa en el rostro- Debes dejar de preocuparte tanto por las cosas. Quizás, si eres tan raro con la gente es porque piensas demasiado. Tendrías que dejarte llevar, comportarte con naturalidad, sin forzarlo todo. Y para empezar podrías dejar de pensar que si te ríes está mal. Deberías saber que la risa es contagiosa y si es algo que a los demás no les hace gracia, pues puedes ver que de repente se quedan callados y parar a tiempo.

- Suena todo tan complicado... -murmuró con la vista fija en su taza, pensativo, como si estuviera analizando lo que le había dicho para memorizarlo al dedillo. Levantó el rostro y miró a Antonio- ¿Seguro que no puedo quedarme en casa y dejar a un lado la idea de ser más social para otro año, siglo, milenio?

- Seguro... -replicó arqueando una ceja- ¿pero qué problema tienes con la gente en general? ¿Es que te hacían bullying de pequeño?

- No es eso, pero tengo mis motivos. -se dio cuenta que, ante la falta de explicación, Antonio le miraba arqueando una ceja debido al secretismo. Suspiró e intentó relajase antes de hablar- Siento no contártelo, pero no me siento preparado para hablar de algo así.

- Está bien, pero si te hicieron algo, quiero que sepas que no tiene por qué ser igual ahora. Aunque haya muchos imbéciles por el mundo, también hay gente agradable y te estás perdiendo todo eso, Francis.

Eso en parte ya lo sabía, siempre lo había pensado mientras veía en Facebook cómo sus compañeros de clase iban por ahí, se juntaban y estaban de fiesta fin de semana sí, fin de semana también. Pero después lo pensaba y no le apetecería hacer algo así. ¿Por qué, si a él estar tan rodeado de gente le ponía de los nervios? No era el tipo de persona que aspiraba a ser, pero sí querría ser un poco más sociable. Era extraordinario lo mucho que podía hablar con Antonio, era algo que no le pasaba desde que conoció a Kiku y con él no fue así ni desde el principio.

Terminó el desayuno y fue a darse una ducha antes de salir. Al regresar, con el pelo húmedo y vestido con unos tejanos y una camiseta de colores muy dispares, Antonio, el cual se encontraba echado sobre la cama, leyendo un cómic que había agarrado de la estantería en un arrebato, le observó por encima de las páginas. No le gustaba demasiado eso de criticar a gente que a duras penas conocía, pero con Francis la cosa era diferente ya que, por suerte o desgracia, el chico se parecía muchísimo a su mejor amigo, así que a ratos tenía esas ganas irrefrenables de decirle lo que opinaba sin cortarse un pelo.

- ¿Vas a salir así? -le preguntó finalmente, sin poderse morder la lengua.

Francis, que estaba demasiado centrado en su mundo personal hasta el momento, clavó la mirada en él y le observó confundido, como si estuviese pensando que le había escuchado mal. Pero en vistas de que Antonio no añadió nada más, dedujo que le había hecho esa pregunta realmente y su siguiente reacción fue la de mirarse la ropa, preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho mal. ¿Qué problema veía en llevar unos tejanos verdes y una camiseta roja? Antonio se incorporó y se quedó sentado, aún examinándole de nuevo.

- Mira, no soy muy dado a criticar ya que yo no es que sea el gran entendido en moda, pero por suerte o desgracia me creaste un mejor amigo que está obsesionado con la moda hasta puntos que no son saludables. Una de sus grandes batallas conmigo era que conjuntara los colores y, si me lo he aprendido, no ha sido porque me pareciese interesante, créeme, fue porque era tan pesado el puñetero que no podía ignorarle. Si te viera así, seguramente se echaría a un rincón a llorar.

Viendo la expresión de desconcierto del rubio, que no disminuía, Antonio se sintió estúpido. Normalmente él era el que recibía las charlas interminables, el que tuvo que aprender qué colores supuestamente se conjuntaban mejor para no tener que escuchar a François quejarse hasta la extenuación de que no cuidaba su apariencia y que así se iba a quedar soltero por toda la eternidad. El tío no entendía que le daba igual no llamar la atención de mujeres u hombres, el único que quería que le mirara lo hacía, aunque fuese para quejarse de que debía ser daltónico porque, si no, no se explicaba por qué tenía tan mal gusto para conjuntar prendas de vestir.

Se fue hacia el armario del joven y se puso a rebuscar, dejando de lado cualquier reparo que pudiese sentir. Después de medio minuto, dio con una camiseta de color negro con un modesto dibujo en verde en el centro. Francis le miró, inseguro. ¿Es que se veía tan mal?

- Ponte eso, anda. Ahora entiendo por qué no llamas la atención de la gente. Espero que no vistas así todos los días, porque empiezo a entender unas cuantas cosas.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa? Tampoco me queda tan mal. -dijo Francis estirando los brazos y mirándose, comprobando que su teoría de que no estaba tan mal era cierta- No voy a cambiarme, es mi estilo de vestir y me gusta.

- ¿Te crees que te lo digo para burlarme de ti? -le preguntó Antonio- Ahora mismo te ves raro, llamativo, pero no en el buen sentido.

- Pues mira tú qué pena. Si quieres ayudarme a ser más social, hazlo en otros campos porque no pienso cambiar mi estilo de vestir. -dijo ligeramente enfurruñado Francis- Así que, si me lo permites, voy a la biblioteca a buscar libros.

No esperó a que le diera una respuesta, simplemente agarró las llaves, la cartera y salió a la calle. Le había dado una falsa sensación de ser atacado con aquel comentario. ¿Es que ahora había que ir perfectamente conjuntado para salir a la calle? ¿Qué pasaba si Antonio empezaba a criticar todo? No le importaba ser más sociable, pero no quería tampoco convertirse en una persona cien por cien diferente. Las calles se encontraban en ese momento abarrotadas ya que la gente había salido al sol después de unos días un poco fríos y además algo nublados. La calle principal, una avenida adoquinada con montones de comercios a ambos lados de la carretera, estaba aún más llena de gente, de niños que corrían mientras jugaban a que eran príncipes y magos y sus padres les sermoneaban para que no corrieran de aquí para allá. Francis tuvo que ir sorteando la gente y, aún centrado en sus cosas, fue incapaz de pasar por alto que algunas personas se le quedaron mirando. Cualquier otro individuo, en cualquier otra situación, seguramente hubiera pensado que le observaban porque le encontraban atractivo, pero Francis en ese mismo instante sólo podía recordar las palabras de Antonio, una y otra vez en su cabeza, hasta que empezó a sentirse incómodo en aquel ambiente.

Por suerte, la biblioteca no estaba en esa zona. Giró a la derecha en el siguiente callejón que encontró, estrecho y más oscuro ya que los altos edificios tapaban el sol, y en la quietud del mismo empezó a ascender aquella pendiente. Después de un minuto volvió a girar, esta vez a la izquierda, y allí encontró el edificio blanco con cristaleras nacaradas. No podía compararse en nada con el ambiente de la calle principal y en ese entorno se empezó a relajar lentamente.

La sección de ocultismo nunca había sido su preferida y aún así Francis sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba. La biblioteca se había convertido en el refugio en su adolescencia, cuando no tenía dinero para comprar cómics y venía a aquel lugar a pedir prestados algunos. Los títulos que había en la sección de lo paranormal eran una sucesión de ridiculeces que le hacían preguntarse si aquello serviría de algo. Los hojeó y a simple vista no pudo encontrar nada que le pareciese decisivo. Hubiese sido demasiada casualidad que el primer libro que abriese, por la primera página, fuese a darle una solución a su problema. Que no es que fuera un problema, ahora que Antonio estaba más tranquilo no le molestaba su presencia.

Sólo iba a poder llevarse cinco libros, así que lo mejor sería agarrar unos cuantos, mirarlos por encima y decidir cuáles serían más interesantes. Aún así, si veían que no encontraban nada en los primeros, siempre podía volver y pedir prestados otros y así sucesivamente. Nunca había escuchado historias de gente que clamara venir de otros mundos y mucho menos personajes de ficción. Bueno, sí había leído fanfiction, pero esos no contaban en absoluto. Estuvo una hora enfrascado en las letras, en aquello que a él no le parecía más que una burda fantasía, y finalmente se decidió.

Dejó el resto en uno de los carritos que estaban dispuestos a los lados de las estanterías, para dejar que el bibliotecario de turno se encargara de dejar los ejemplares en su sitio, y bajó hasta la recepción. Una vez allí, la chica, una joven de unos veinticinco años, con el cabello corto negro y unos ojos igual de oscuros que su cabello, le sonrió mientras le arrebataba de las manos los volúmenes. Palmeó sus pantalones, intentando saber de esa manera en qué bolsillo había puesto la cartera, ya que no la notaba en ese instante, y luego metió la mano derecha en aquel espacio para sacarla. Tenía como diez tarjetas y, a simple vista, no la divisaba. Arrugó el entrecejo y empezó a pasar una por una las tarjetas hasta que por fin dio con el carnet de la biblioteca. Era de color azul, con letras negras, y en blanco y negro tenía una fotocopia de una fotografía tamaño carnet que se había sacado cuando tenía unos once años.

Guardó el resto de las tarjetas en la cartera y, con tal de no tenerla en la mano, volvió a guardarla en el bolsillo. Su derecha subió las gafas hasta que éstas estuvieron bien sujetas sobre el puente de la nariz,ya que, al estar con la cabeza gacha, se le habían deslizado hasta estar en una posición incómoda. La chica, que le estaba mirando, volvió a sonreírle y desvió la vista a los libros, los cuales pasaba por un aparato metálico. El rubio no entendía que las miraditas de la chica, lejos de ser la señal de que su ropa era lo peor y que estaba horrible, se trataba de un intento de coqueteo. Cuando le tendió los libros y le deseó que pasara un buen día, Francis contestó torpemente, agarró los libros y puso pies en polvorosa mientras seguía obsesionado con la ropa. Por dentro maldecía a Antonio, por haber despertado en él una inquietud que no sabía ni que podría tener.

Se paró poco antes de llegar a la calle principal y suspiró con pesadez. La idea de volver al bullicio le amargaba ahora que sabía que había escogido la peor vestimenta del mundo. Como si ya de por si la idea de estar rodeado por un montón de gente no le pareciese suficientemente mala... Cuando iba a la altura del Ayuntamiento, de repente notó una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo. Se dio la vuelta y allí se encontró Kiku, que iba con una camiseta y unos pantalones ajustados, que daban cuenta de lo delgadas que eran sus piernas. Llevaba una cinta sobre la frente para que secara el sudor y respiraba agitadamente. El nipón se había propuesto mejorar su forma física y era increíble lo dedicado que estaba.

- Te he visto de lejos y por poco no te alcanzo. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Nada de Antonio por tu casa o aún sigues con eso? -preguntó con un deje de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido para Francis.

El rubio desvió los ojos azules hacia un costado, concretamente una papelera que quedaba a su derecha, y finalmente sonrió con resignación. Por mucho que le insistiera, Kiku no iba a creer ni una sola palabra que dijera y tampoco quería enseñar a Antonio como si fuera una atracción de circo. Por eso mismo, había decidido que no le comentaría más el tema y que por otra parte ayudaría al hispano de ojos verdes a encontrar una forma de regresar. Sí que era cierto que mentirle a Honda no le gustaba, pero no le quedaba otra si quería que éste permaneciera a su lado y no le tratara de loco.

- Nada de Antonios que aparecen en mi cama o que se dedican a prepararme comida. -le dijo finalmente, ahora mirándole- Siento haberte preocupado, Kiku. Estas no han sido mis mejores semanas y supongo que estos días de descanso me han ido bien.

- Me alegro. -comentó después de asentir apreciativamente con la cabeza. Era un detalle diminuto, pero Francis pudo notar que su amigo se relajaba y que la ansiedad abandonaba sus facciones- Estaba empezando a preocuparme de verdad.

- Un bajón, pero ya vuelvo a ser el Francis Bonnefoy de siempre: el mismo friki de toda la vida. No tienes que sufrir, no voy a decirte jamás algo tan raro. -le comentó y luego rió nerviosamente. Sólo esperaba que no pudiera leer la mentira, no sabía si podía manejarla tan bien como desearía.

- ¿Y qué es eso que llevas ahí? ¿Has ido a comprar algo? -inquirió por cambiar de tema, ya que notaba que no era algo con lo que ninguno de los dos estuvieran cómodos. Ante la pregunta, Francis se quedó quieto durante unos segundos y al final sacó uno de los libros. Kiku parpadeó anonadado viendo el título del mismo.

- Estoy haciendo investigación, ya que me estoy planteando meter algo sobrenatural en mi cómic o quizás empezar uno nuevo. No es nada definitivo, así que no me dirijas esa mirada de escepticismo. -añadió rápidamente al percibir los cambios sutiles en el rostro de su amigo.

- ¿Has vuelto a ver _Supernatural_? Te recuerdo que la última vez te quedaste a mitad de la temporada uno y te vi con la intención de ir a una tienda especializada a buscar un machete de plata con el que protegerte de los _shifters._

- ¡No quiero que nadie vaya por ahí con mi cara, ¿vale?! ¿Quién te dice que todo lo que sale en esa serie no podría ser verdad? Un poco de precaución no está de más. -se quejó el galo.

Mientras el galo y el nipón seguían discutiendo acerca de hasta dónde podían creer, Antonio se encontraba echado sobre la cama de la habitación de Francis, mirando el techo aburridamente tras suspirar por onceava vez. Se incorporó, con los cabellos despeinados a la altura de la nuca, y miró alrededor. Había tomado la decisión de alejarse de esa estantería con cómics, los cuales con el paso del tiempo estaba empezando a encontrar hasta entretenidos. Sus ojos verdes se fueron paseando por las diferentes cosas que había en la habitación, intentando encontrar una fuente de ocio con la que entretenerse mientras Francis estaba fuera, y finalmente le llamó la atención el portátil del rubio, el cual reposaba sobre la mesa con la pantalla inclinada. Se levantó de la cama, cogió el aparato con cuidado y fue estirando el cable lentamente para comprobar si llegaba hasta el lecho.

Ya que no había suficiente longitud para tumbarse como tocaba, dejó que las piernas colgaran por el borde de la cama y tiró de la almohada, sin importarle si deshacía la cama, hasta que la tuvo debajo de su cabeza. Puso el ordenador sobre su torso y empezó a navegar por el árbol de carpetas que componían el disco duro. Encontró el nombre del cómic, el cual había memorizado en aquella única vez que le enseñó su contenido, y cuando le dio a entrar se topó con que le pedía contraseña y usuario. Ninguno de los dos conceptos estaba memorizado, así que Antonio se encontró con un puzle difícil de resolver. Intentó con cosas que le venían a la cabeza, pero nada fue de ayuda así que lo que hizo fue dejarlo por la paz.

Cuando continuó con la navegación, se encontró una carpeta llena de contenido pornográfico bajo el nombre de "Problemas matemáticos". Le surgió entonces una duda: ¿Francis había guardado porno en una carpeta de una asignatura real porque le aburría o era tan nervioso que tenía que esconderlo a pesar de que el ordenador era suyo? Estuvo echándole un vistazo y vio que sus gustos no eran demasiado dispares. Luego dio con una carpeta llena de porno, esta vez de dibujos. Por increíble que pareciese, había más archivos dentro de esta última. Le dio la curiosidad, así que estuvo un rato echándole un vistazo, pero en vistas de que se hacía tarde y que Francis podría llegar en cualquier momento, cerró un video y suspiró. Si se ponía tonto y llegaba el rubio, se iba a morir de vergüenza. Le gustaba François, pero eso no quitaba que fuera bisexual y también le gustaran las mujeres. Había una diferencia fundamental, del hombre en cuestión estaba enamorado.

Entonces, cuando ya estaba pensando en apagarlo, encontró una carpeta que se llamaba "series". Bueno, por echar un ojo no iba a pasar nada, ¿no?

A Francis le había costado despistar a su amigo. De repente, Kiku parecía no tener prisa por volver a correr ya que seguramente había desistido por ese día de su entrenamiento, que no demasiados resultados le estaba dando. Si lo hacía era porque quería volverse fuerte, musculoso y así ganar confianza en sí mismo. Insistió una y otra vez en ir a comer algo en un sitio donde hacían unos bocadillos por un precio asequible y, por mucho que le dijo que quería ir a casa a preparar su documentación para ver si el giro argumental era viable, el japonés le insistió hasta que aceptó. Normalmente Kiku no era así, solía consentir que quisiera pasar rato a solas, haciendo lo que le apeteciera, pero después de aquellos momentos de tensión que había habido entre ellos con todo el tema de su personaje, el japonés se sentía con el deber de pasar un rato con él y averiguar si la tensión que existía entre ellos era algo que ya formaba parte del pasado.

Durante la primera media hora, Francis sintió una ansiedad en el pecho que no se iba con facilidad y es que había dicho que regresaría pronto y había incluso pensado en comer con Antonio, aunque fuera una pizza congelada. Luego se dio cuenta de que ese estado de malestar no tenía sentido. El español no es que tuviera cinco años, si tenía hambre seguro que podía prepararse cualquier cosa ya que parecía más diestro en la cocina que él mismo. Le daba envidia, ojalá pudiera él desenvolverse con tanta soltura, pero cocinar le recordaba a su madre y eso le ponía triste, a veces hasta el punto de quitarle el apetito por completo.

Un par de horas después, Francis se despedía de Kiku a los pies de la residencia de estudiantes y él le veía marchar al trote, alejándose cada vez más y más. Se dio la vuelta, asió la bolsa con más fuerza en la palma de su mano y subió los escalones hasta llegar a la planta en la que se encontraba el apartamento compartido. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y sólo esperaba que no estuviera preocupado por haber tardado tanto. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, se la encontró sumida en una profunda oscuridad y Antonio, el cual se hallaba sentado a lo indio sobre la cama, ligeramente encorvado para ver la pantalla del portátil, pegó un bote y le miró como si fuera un fantasma.

- Joder, casi me matas del susto. -le reprochó después de apretar una tecla.

- No sé si voy a arrepentirme de esto pero, ¿qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó al ver que no le estaba contando por qué le había asustado tanto. Esperaba que no hubiera estado usando su ordenador para hacer cosas raras.

- ¡Estoy viendo la serie esta que tienes de zombies en el ordenador! Maldigo el momento en que abrí la carpeta y por curiosidad empecé a verla. ¡En cualquier momento alguien morirá!

- ¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí viendo _The Walking Dead_? -inquirió al ver el estado en el que Antonio estaba, demasiado absorto como para pensar fríamente. Reconocía ese estado mental, era el que alguien que había pasado demasiado rato viendo una serie solía tener.

- No sé... ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cuatro y cuarto. -sentenció tranquilamente. Vio que los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa y entonces se clavaron en él.

- No jodas... ¿Las cuatro? No he comido nada en absoluto, ni me he dado cuenta de la hora. Sólo podía pensar en que tenía que ver un capítulo más, y otro más...

- ¿En serio llevas desde que me fui con esto? -le preguntó bastante atónito. No hubiera imaginado que Antonio acabaría viendo series que tenía descargadas en su computadora sólo porque se moría de aburrimiento.

- ¿Qué quieres? Me aburría como una ostra y no me parecía ético ver todo el porno que tienes descargado. -replicó Antonio medio ofendido, como si estuviera intentando - Por cierto, tienes buen gusto.

Francis se quedó mirándole a camino entre la sorpresa y el shock. Tuvo que estar unos cuantos segundos en silencio, pensando en todo aquello que le había dicho de una tirada, intentando saber cómo le hacía sentir. Al principio se dio cuenta de que le avergonzaba que hubiese visto todas esas guarradas que coleccionaba en su ordenador personal, pero luego recordaba lo de "tienes buen gusto" y un sentimiento más fuerte se instaló en su pecho. Éste mismo fue el que hizo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba progresivamente y no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír. Antonio se vio contagiado por el gesto, riendo de corazón por primera vez en hacía tiempo.

- A pesar de ser mi personaje, logras sorprenderme demasiado. -confesó sin ser capaz de relajarse del todo- Termina de ver el episodio, veré que tengo para comer y lo pondré a calentar en el microondas .

- Al final voy a tener que enseñarte a cocinar también, ya verás. -murmuró Antonio y acto seguido le dio al play para continuar con el capítulo.

- ¿Perdona? No es que no cocine porque no sepa, ¿vale? Lo que pasa es que ponerse a preparar ahora algo es mucha faena, así que no me trates como si fuese un niño de cinco años.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, esperando como mínimo una disculpa por parte de Antonio, pero ese hecho nunca se produjo y entrecerró los ojos mientras de fondo escuchaba el ruido de los zombis y los diálogos de los personajes. Puso los ojos en blanco finalmente, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la cocina. Sacó del congelador una pizza e iba a romper el envoltorio de plástico con un cuchillo cuando de repente se quedó estático, pensando en las palabras de Antonio. Le apetecía dejarle en silencio, demasiado atónito como para que pensara de nuevo en la idea de molestarle con el tema de la comida. Por eso mismo abrió el congelador y volvió a meter la pizza. Mientras le preparaba algo ligero para almorzar, Francis no pudo evitar refunfuñar por lo bajo, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

Por supuesto, le estaba llevando más tiempo preparar algo que recalentar la pizza, así que a los minutos, tras haber terminado el episodio, Antonio se asomó a la cocina para ver por qué tardaba tanto. Olía bien allí dentro y, amparado por el ruido del aceite hirviendo contra la pieza de carne, se acercó silencioso hasta estar a su detrás de su espalda, con la cabeza al lado de la suya y el cuello estirado. Francis pudo escuchar un ruido, una calidez extraña, ladeó los ojos, lentamente, y de repente vio a Antonio a su lado. Pegó un bote y se apartó hacia la derecha.

- ¡Joder! ¿Por qué has aparecido de repente como si fueras un ninja?

- No es que haya aparecido como un ninja, lo que pasa es que tú estabas muy centrado en lo que estás preparando. Pensaba que ibas a calentarme una pizza o algún plato precocinado. -admitió, mirando lo que había en la sartén, un salteado de verduras y carne.

- Estás todo el rato diciendo que no sé cocinar, comparándome con François, y voy a callarte la boca de una vez por todas. Puede que no tenga el mismo nivel que él, ya que para él es más que una afición, pero tampoco soy un negado.

Sonrió resignado ahora que no le veía. Pues sí que se tomaba las cosas en serio el francés, sí... No dijo nada más, aunque podría haberle provocado más para ver cómo reaccionaba, y fue poniendo la mesa con todo lo que necesitaría para comer. Tuvo que reconocer que aquel salteado no estaba nada mal y fue consciente de esa sonrisa satisfecha que había adornado el rostro de Francis al escuchar aquellos halagos. Cuando hubo terminado, el hispano se encontraba lleno y con la boca algo manchada de aceite. Los ojos azules del galo observaban aquello, esperando que se diera cuenta y se limpiara con la servilleta, sin embargo Antonio estaba muy entretenido acomodado sobre la silla, suspirando y diciendo que iba a reventar. Hizo rodar la mirada, se levantó, recogió el plato y lo dejó en el fregadero. Cuando volvió a la mesa cogió la servilleta y le echó un vistazo a esa boca sucia. Sin pensarlo demasiado, abrió la servilleta de tela amarilla y se la pasó por la cara a Antonio, el cual se quedó a cuadros cuando aquello sucedió. El mismo Francis fue consciente de aquel gesto que había hecho sin replanteárselo ni un par de segundos.

- Lo siento. Ha sido como un acto reflejo, pero no debería haberlo hecho. -se dio cuenta de que Antonio iba a decir algo y le dio un ataque de pánico. ¡Iba a decir que era un rarito! ¡Seguro que se iba a burlar! No quería escucharlo, de veras- Dios, de verdad que lo siento.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio se abrieron con sorpresa al ver esa reacción tan desproporcionada. Intentó hablar en un par de ocasiones pero Francis estaba demasiado centrado en hacerse oír por encima de su voz y de su propia vergüenza. Incluso trató de agarrarle los brazos para llamar su atención y que de este modo dejara de gritar y preocuparse por algo que no debería, pero entonces el rubio se volvía a mover y no había manera de pillarle. Como no podía lograr ni una cosa ni la otra, el hispano estiró el brazo y con la mano le tapó la boca al galo, el cual le observó tenso por la cercanía.

- ¿Podrías callarte un poco y escucharme? Te pones histérico por nada, eso no debe ser bueno para tu salud. -le dijo Antonio. Poco a poco apartó la mano, comprobando que no volvía a gritar en cuanto le dejara libertad. Al ver que ya no decía nada, suspiró aliviado- ¿Por qué tienes que ponerte de esa manera? Te he mirado sorprendido porque eres un poco distante, no porque me molestara.

- Pero te he tocado.

- La cara y porque entiendo que estaba manchado. ¿Qué problema tienes con mostrar algo de preocupación? Me conoces bien, ¿no? De alguna manera para ti soy casi como un amigo y de alguna manera te considero lo mismo. ¿Entonces qué hay de malo? Los amigos se preocupan los unos por los otros.

- Supongo que sí, pero me cuesta ser abiertamente cariñoso. -dijo Francis a regañadientes, admitiendo algo sobre lo cual le daba reparo hablar. No sabía por qué demonios se había lanzado a limpiarle la boca de esa manera, cuando le tuvo cerca- No quiero tampoco hacerte sentir incómodo.

- Te lo digo de nuevo, no me haces sentir incómodo. François es muy pegajoso y estoy bastante acostumbrado a ello. Creo que los amigos están para reírse, para los malos momentos, para preocuparse los unos por los otros, para abrazarse y hacerse bromas pesadas incluso. Puede que el problema, para empezar, es que tratas al mundo como si fueran desconocidos, como si te diera repelús acercarte a ellos. No tienes que tener miedo de mostrarte cariñoso hacia alguien. Ya no hablo de románticamente, el cariño que se le tiene a un amigo o a un familiar, vamos.

Con la cara que se le había quedado, Francis parecía debatirse entre darle la razón y negarlo todo por completo. Había dentro de él una vocecita que le decía que aquello era imposible, que nunca podría hacer algo así de nuevo y que por mucho que Antonio le explicara todo eso, cosas que ya sabía de algún modo, era inútil porque no podría hacerlo. Pero el chico le estaba mirando expectante, como si tuviera puestas todas sus esperanzas en él, y eso le hizo sentirse mal porque sabía que todo aquel hervidero de pensamientos sólo intentaba justificar la falta de intento, ni siquiera se había llegado a plantear realmente el hacerle caso.

- Venga, tienes que intentarlo al menos. ¿No te sientes solo de esta manera? -le preguntó Antonio después de ver que el silencio se prolongaba más de lo esperado- No te digo tampoco que tengas que ser de repente el más cariñoso del mundo con todos, pero podrías intentar ser natural con alguien.

Los ojos azules se posaron ahora en esa silueta conocida. Aún en ellos se podía leer la indecisión y parecía estar buscando la manera de decirle que no sabía cómo hacer eso y que mejor lo dejaran correr. No entendía por qué le daba tanto miedo acercarse a la gente, tener una relación, por ejemplo, de simple amistad. Lo que sí que comprendía era que no estaba fingiendo, que aquello le costaba realmente y le apenó ver que ese miedo no se iba a ir por mucho que se lo dijera y aún menos rápidamente. Se levantó, estiró los brazos y rodeó con éstos el cuerpo del francés, el cual se tensó un poco al sentir la cercanía.

- Vale, entiendo. No sé el motivo, pero sí sé que te cuesta. Te diré que no pasa nada si me das un abrazo, o me limpias la cara porque estoy tan distraído que no me he dado cuenta de que estoy manchado. -se apartó y le miró sonriente- Así que, si sientes el impulso, puedes hacerlo. Recuerda lo que te estoy diciendo y haz el esfuerzo. Los abrazos son algo que mueve el mundo y pueden sanar heridas, como un hechizo mágico.

Cuando le vio guiñar el ojo, Francis terminó por sonreír con sinceridad. El arranque de Antonio, la seguridad con la que decía que era un hechizo mágico, le había parecido agradable. Asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que le haría caso, que si tenía el impulso se forzaría a no detenerse, a continuar con lo que tuviera en mente. Recogieron las cosas y el rubio le propuso continuar reproduciendo la serie. Aunque la hubiera visto, no le importaba hacerlo de nuevo. Antonio se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras Francis sacaba una pantalla de ordenador que guardaba para cuando necesitaba una resolución mayor que la de su portátil. Cuando se dio la vuelta, el hispano estaba echado de lado, mirándose los dedos, como si hubiese encontrado algo que no tuviese que estar ahí. Preparó una lista de reproducción, le dio al play, maximizó el reproductor y entonces fue a sentarse pegado al cabecero de la cama, sentado a lo indio para permitir que Antonio estuviese echado de esa manera.

Estuvieron horas así, recostados, viendo la serie mientras el hispano sentía esa urgencia de ir comentando las cosas que pasaban. En más de una ocasión se tuvo que cubrir la boca para no reírse de su reacción frustrada cuando algún personaje se arriesgaba mucho o por el estilo. No había recordado que Antonio era ese tipo de persona que tiene que comentar o si no explotaría. Hacia la madrugada, el ritmo de los comentarios disminuyó hasta que, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el hispano ya estaba dormido. Le miró sin saber qué hacer y al final decidió tirar de él hasta dejarle bien tumbado en la cama. Le costó, ya que pesaba más de lo que hubiese llegado a imaginar, pero al final logró dejar su cabeza contra la almohada y le tapó para que no cogiera frío. Puso los brazos en jarra y resopló, despeinado por el esfuerzo.

- Ni una bomba nuclear te despertaría, ¿eh? -murmuró el francés- Pues nada, supongo que esta noche la cama es tuya.

* * *

**Hola~**

**Otro capítulo más a la cuenta. Si os fijáis, por ahora, el Francis del mundo real como que tiene la personalidad un poco fastidiada por lo que sea que pasó y digamos que el personaje que creó, François (que es el mismo nombre, Francis, pero en francés de verdad XD), es el que más se parece al Francis canon. Un poco, la personalidad de Francis se la he sacado en base a que se dice (y creo que en algún capítulo del manga corrobora) que Francis es un otaku xD así que... owo why not XD No sé qué más comentar, si tenéis dudas pues me decís :3**

**Otra cosa, el tema del fanfic formato libro sigue en pie. Para la gente nueva, estoy pensando en imprimir un fanfic nuevo, inédito, más el fanfic Mi odiado vecino (que se escogió por votación popular) en formato papel. Serían más de 400 páginas en formato DINA3, encuadernado y con portada a color. Anteriormente he puesto el precio orientativo, que iría entre los 8-9 euros + gastos de envío (envío a todo el mundo, yup owo) No puedo dar un precio definitivo porque realmente éste depende de los números de ejemplares que venda. Cuantos más se hagan, más barato sale cada ejemplar y yo reduciré los precios. No quiero ganar nada extra de este libro, os lo dejo al mismo precio al que me sale a mí. **

**Por ahora, para poder daros más información, necesitaría saber cuánta gente estaría interesada. He creado un formulario de Google para que me enviéis los datos y teneros apuntadas para un pre-order. El link es este (os lo pongo separados con espacios, quitádselos y ya funcionará. También al c-o-m quitadle los guiones, lol... asco de ff): docs. goo gle . c-o-m / forms / d / 1P4paRQdvp1K5Pzr - 9J0qMYcaAuUveTV-qFns-B8nfRY / viewform**

**Si conocéis a gente interesada, hacédselo saber o podéis pedir más de un libro a la vez, para compartir gastos de envío. Si tenéis dudas, mi twitter y mi tumblr son Miruru12, así que podéis enviarme mensajes allí y os responderé en cuanto pueda. Este primer paso del pre-order durará hasta noviembre. Entonces publicaré la portada definitiva, que me están ayudando a hacerla, y os daré datos definitivos. ¡Gracias a los que participéis en esto! Si no llegastéis a verlo, hay un preview del fic inédito y os puedo pasar el link para que lo leáis, pedídmelo por twitter o tumblr y os lo enviaré (que fanfiction es un bitch para los links)**

_Maruychan, _**jajajaja buena pregunta o7o Pues si quieres saber tienes que seguir leyendo. Lol Fushigi Yuugi xD Ay esa maldita serie. Ay pobrecita ouo Acabará bien... creo owo Merci por leer uvu**

_Ttack96, _**intento que le queden trazos porque realmente Francis es Francis, sólo que por su situación pues no es capaz de actuar con normalidad y eso ha hecho que se desarrolle su parte friki xD pero bueno. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que te siga gustando! Un saludo :3**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**Hola! :D Pues las vacaciones genialísimas, me fui bien lejos a pasar casi un mes con mi mejor amiga, así que ha sido la hostia. Espero que tus vacaciones también hayan sido buenas y, si aún duran, que las disfrutes. Bueno, pregunté si queríais que actualizara antes de irme de vacaciones y en general se me dijo que no, así que me lo tomé como hiatus ya desde antes de las vacaciones y ya avisé que casi todo julio estaría fuera XD Pero bueno, el tag de Frain está tan vacío de Frain... ¡Esto no puede ser! Así que aquí estoy yo para tocar las narices :3 Lo del libro sigue en pie como has podido ver en lo de arriba, cuando puedas, rellena el form y me lo envías y seguiré dando datos de lo del libro :) Espero que te siga gustando el fic. ¡Un saludo! :3**

_Shino Kanateru, _**omg... Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto el fanfic. Espero realmente que te guste como todo se desarrolla ;v; Wow, gracias, me hace gracia saber que arrastro a algunas pobres almas al Frain ouo No me arrepiento, lo siento XD Muchas gracias por leerme y muchas gracias por comentarme en este fanfic, que estos comentarios son lo que nos alegran a los escritores de fanfic ;v; Espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Un saludo!**

_Guest, _**jajajaja lo sé. Cuando estuve escribiendo este fanfic a ratos yo me reía porque decía: me parece tan wtf que Francis sea tan friki. Pero bueno, Himaruya confirmó que le gusta todo esto del anime y tal, así que me parecía gracioso meterle en ese tipo de personalidad. ¡Claro que continuaré con la historia, al ritmo que vaya pudiendo, pero lo haré seguro! Gracias por el review y espero que te guste el capítulo :3**

_lScar, _**¡Hola! Pues bien, de vuelta a la rutina ya después de las vacaciones pero bien. ¿Tú qué tal? :3 Pues aquí estoy yo, para hacer que podáis leer Frain si os apetece! Que mucho FrUk, Spamano y SpUk veo yo en este tag de Frain... u.u xD Es muy típico eso de: mis personajes preferidos se aparecen, con self-insert, pero que se le aparezca un personaje a un protagonista de fanfic no está tan visto creo xDDD Si pasara en la vida real huehuehue :v Lo dicho, Himaruya dijo que Francis era un aficionado a las cosas de anime y eso, me apeteció explotar su parte otaku xD aunque no temas, en el fondo es el mismo Francis, ya irás viendo uvu Antonio es bonito... No puede cambiar o7o XD El R18 no tiene porqué significar porno, también te aviso xDDD... Se supone que insultos, sangre, muerte y esas cosas hace que la categoría suba a eso, R-18 XD. ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que la historia te siga gustando! Un saludo :3**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio~ **

**Miruru.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hecho de tinta**

**Capítulo 03**

Acostarse tan tarde no era sano y menos todos los días. Cuando abrió los ojos no sólo no sabía qué hora era, además le dolía el cuerpo y los ojos le ardían como si no hubiese dormido durante semanas. Se estiró un poco, aún sin querer abrirlos, y pensó en que aún era domingo y podía descansar algunos minutos más como mínimo. Le despertó más escuchar el sonido de páginas y fue entonces consciente de dos cosas: En primer lugar, las páginas y la respiración que oía estaban relativamente cerca, en segundo lugar estaba muy tumbado y cómodo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando al techo directamente, al ladear la vista se halló a Antonio, recostado contra el cabecero, leyendo un libro con cara de concentrado.

- "Estoy en la cama." -concluyó.

Le recorrió un escalofrío, se tensó y se ganó una mirada de Antonio, que parecía más asustado por el bote que había pegado que realmente por su presencia. Pasó los ojos de él a la sábana y a él de nuevo mientras las mejillas progresivamente las notaba más calientes y le invadía una vergüenza intensa. Por mucho que pensaba, en su cabeza no podía encontrar una respuesta que explicara la situación.

- ¿Qué? Yo... En la cama. -boqueó Francis.

- Ah, no sé. Cuando me he despertado esta mañana ya estabas aquí. Me da que cuando te levantaste para ir al baño regresaste tan dormido que te has echado donde siempre sueles dormir. -comentó el hispano quitándole importancia.

- Perdona, según lo cansado que vaya me convierto en un dormilón de cuidado. La prueba es que no recuerdo nada de eso.

- Está bien. Hay sitio en la cama para los dos de sobras, podríamos dormir así siempre. No me parece justo que cuando me quedo dormido en la cama te la acabe robando; así que es eso o que yo duerma siempre en el sillón y que si me quedo accidentalmente frito me eches allí.

- Tampoco me parece justo que duermas en ese sitio siempre, no es el colmo de la comodidad. ¿No te sentirás raro teniendo que dormir en una cama conmigo? Quiero decir...

- La pregunta es si tú te sentirías raro. -interrumpió- A mí no me importa. Pero si te vas a encontrar mal, entonces puedo echarme en algún rincón en el suelo. Con tu colcha supongo que podría estar cómodo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si eso es aún peor...! -exclamó Francis una vez pudo procesar lo que le estaba diciendo. Suspiró pensando que realmente no tenían otra opción. No iba a mandarle al sofá, porque sus compañeros de piso podrían quejarse, el sillón tampoco era una opción, además tenerle en el suelo le parecía horrible y no había ninguna habitación libre en ese apartamento. Tampoco contaba con el dinero suficiente para alquilarle una habitación y no estaba seguro de que fuese a aceptarlo ya que era muy orgulloso- Bueno, supongo que podemos compartir la misma cama.

Se notaba que no estaba como para tirar cohetes, pero al menos había aceptado lo de dormir juntos. No había sido el único sorprendido al despertarse. Pues menos mal que no le había dicho que cuando él abrió los ojos Francis estaba tan cerca de él que podía olerle, porque entonces capaz de gritar y hacerle una reverencia para pedirle disculpas. Estaba acostumbrado a despertarse abrazado por François, que al parecer le consideraba algo así como su oso de peluche particular cuando compartían cama. No faltaba decir que Antonio se moría de vergüenza por dentro cuando se encontraba así de buena mañana y que huir no era nada sencillo. Tener a Francis cerca no era algo que le hiciera sentirse incómodo.

- Claro que sí, no te preocupes. -le dijo sonriendo jovial y acto seguido le dio una palmadita en el hombro- Tú dormías y yo estaba leyendo y no se ha acabado el mundo, ¿eh?

- No, claro, el mundo no se ha acabado. -murmuró entre dientes. Eso no quitaba que dormir en la misma cama que Antonio no le pusiera un poco nervioso. Eso de tener ansiedad con la cercanía de la gente era algo que su padre le había insistido en infinidad de ocasiones que no era normal. Lo sabía de sobras, pero no quitaba que no quisiera ir de ninguna de las maneras a ver un psicólogo para que le sacara los temas que de sobras sabría que tocaría.

- Me gustaría ducharme si no es una locura, ¿tú me podrías prestar ropa? Más o menos somos igual de grandes, yo creo que tus cosas me irían bien.

Abrió la boca, para decir algo, pero su mente por un momento le jugó una mala pasada y por dentro sólo podía pensar en lo siguiente: "Antonio llevará mi ropa". Encontró algo en su interior que no creía que hubiese, algo así como una emoción que ignoró por completo ya que no quería saber ni qué era. Sería también muy desconsiderado por su parte negarle algo de ropa cuando no tenía nada más que lo puesto. Asintió tontamente, mirando hacia un lado azorado, y le hizo un gesto hacia el armario para que se sirviera. En el proceso de levantarse de la cama, Antonio le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro y se puso a mirar entre las cosas que tenía para ver qué le gustaba. Se sorprendió al ver que ese tipo de ropa que Francis llevaba no invadía al completo el armario y que tenía prendas arregladas, las cuales si se pusiera le harían verse mejor.

- ¿Y todo esto por qué no lo usas? -le preguntó sacando una percha con una camisa de color morado. Los ojos azules se clavaron en él, estuvo en silencio un rato y al final se encogió de hombros. Antonio acabó arqueando una ceja e imitó el gesto- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- Pues que no sé. Es que una camisa la encuentro más rígida, más incómoda, así que al final suelo tirar por camisetas o jerséis con capucha.

- Entiendo lo que me dices pero, no sé... ¿No crees que es un desperdicio que no uses nada de esto? Creo que no te sentaría mal.

Ese comentario le dejó desarmado y no supo qué decir. Mientras estuvo en su estado de bloqueo mental, Antonio escogió una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de pinza negros que no sabía ni tan siquiera si le iban a ir bien. Le hizo salir de su ensoñación cuando lo único que le faltaba eran los calzoncillos y Francis se estiró hasta abrir el cajón que había en la mesita de noche y después de rebuscar un minuto sacó unos. No quería darle alguno que estuviera roto, o desgastado, porque sabía que eso le ganaría otra miradita de esas de las suyas. No es que le faltara razón, claro estaba.

Dejó de lado de nuevo los pensamientos esos de que Antonio iba a estar llevando su ropa interior, se levantó y empezó a adecentar la cama. Una persona normal, seguramente alguien como el hispano, podía pensar en dormir con otro hombre, un amigo, sin pensar en ello de forma extraña, pero ese no era el caso de Francis. Aunque fuese un chico tímido, en el fondo sentía cierto morbo por según qué situaciones y aquella no se escapaba. ¿Pero qué le iba a decir a Antonio? Era como si una jovencita se encontrara delante del ídolo de toda su vida, con el que ha soñado incluso y al que ha seguido desde sus inicios, y de repente tuviera que dormir con él. Seguro que existiría cierta tensión, aunque fuese unilateral, emoción y un cosquilleo en el estómago. Si lo pensaba fríamente, era fuerte que se acabara de comparar con una jovencita, pero era la verdad. Antonio era su ideal, de alguna manera. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, y que era algo que no proclamaría abiertamente, el hispano era su tipo. Lo había diseñado él, por favor, en algún momento de ese proceso creativo Antonio pasó de ser lo que querría ser a con quién querría salir. Y sí, por mucho que le echara la bronca a Kiku cuando insinuaba que había salido del armario y fingía ofensa, a Francis le gustaban los chicos bastante. Uno de sus dilemas mentales era la relación de Antonio y François y no se había podido decidir porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el público masculino a una escena de porno entre dos hombres en el cómic, pero también le gustaría dibujarlo, así que no se aclaraba ni para atrás. A Honda ni le había preguntado, ese tipo era raro y no quería ver su cara cuando le dijera: "Eh, estoy empezando a pensar en meter porno gay en mi webcomic, ¿qué opinas?

Cuando regresó, Francis había adecentado la habitación y había preparado su ropa para poder ducharse también. Le dijo que podía seguir viendo _The Walking Dead_ si le apetecía y no hizo falta que le insistiera demasiado ya que el hispano se había enganchado por completo. El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, Francis preparó de comer de nuevo para hacer que Antonio se callara de una vez por todas y después de confesar que aquello estaba muy rico, el joven de cabellos castaños le dijo que nunca más insinuaría que no sabía cocinar.

Mientras Francis estaba haciendo un trabajo, Antonio se había echado en la cama y, más tarde, cuando levantó la mirada lo encontró frito. No entendía cómo podía dormir tanto, pero era incapaz de molestarle cuando descansaba con una expresión de inocencia como aquella. Se levantó, tras suspirar resignado, y fue a taparle con una sábana para que no cogiera frío. Se despertó una hora después y para aquel entonces Francis se encontraba lanzando trazos contra la tableta, los cuales se reflejaban en el programa de dibujo que tenía abierto en el ordenador. Antonio, silencioso, se estiró para poder ver lo que estaba dibujando. Se trataba de un escenario, una ciudad, y se entretenía pintando los edificios, añadiendo detalles que seguramente él no pondría porque perdería la paciencia antes. Había unas siluetas pintadas en azul, pero no era nada definitivo y ni siquiera se podía ver qué personajes eran. Por un momento se preguntó si le estaría dibujando a él.

- Eres bastante bueno, tengo que admitirlo.

Como habló de repente, el rubio pegó un bote pequeño y apretó los dientes, algo molesto porque no había manera, no podía acostumbrarse a que no estaba solo en ese cuarto y que cuando menos lo esperara Antonio hablaría y le sacaría de su silencio. Se hizo a un lado y dejó que viera mejor la capa sobre la que estaba aplicando colores vespertinos.

- No sé si es bueno, pero al menos me tiene entretenido y me gusta. -admitió Francis- No creo que pueda ganarme la vida con estas cosas, pero intentaré que tenga relación. Tampoco voy a dejar el hobby, me da dinero a veces. He publicado un tomo de mi cómic y me quedé sin más ejemplares que el mío.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tanto éxito tiene mi vida...? Eso me parece surrealista. ¿Te lo imaginas? Que de repente te viniera alguien y te dijera: Eh, Francis, la historia de tu vida está siendo leída por gente. ¡Ya ni te digo si te dijera que han pagado por leerla!

- Tienes razón, creo que me explotaría la cabeza con toda esa información. Si alguien quiere leer mi vida es que está muy aburrido, porque no tiene nada de interesante. -murmuró el francés regresando a su dibujo- Al menos tu vida tiene más acción.

- ¿Te parece poca acción la que tiene la tuya? Estás en una habitación con el personaje que creaste, ¿no? Creo que poca gente puede afirmar algo así. -concluyó con una ligera sonrisa.

Sonrió resignado después de escucharle decir eso y se encogió de hombros. Bueno, razón tampoco le faltaba. Guardó el archivo y se estiró, perezoso. Viró la silla para estar mirando hacia donde estaba sentado Antonio, sobre la cama. En ese momento pudo el volumen que esa mañana había estado leyendo cuando se despertó.

- ¿Has encontrado algo en el libro que leías por la mañana? -le preguntó.

- No. Es un poco tostón. Además, no he podido pasar del prólogo y poco contaban. No parece demasiado prometedor. Ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué he aparecido aquí de repente. ¿Hiciste algo para invocarme?

- ¿Yo? No, no soy aficionado a la magia de ningún tipo, básicamente porque creo que no existe. Lo único que yo hice fue mirar al cielo la noche anterior y pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz. -eso último lo admitió entre dientes, flojo, intentando que Antonio se enterara y no al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Pediste un deseo a una estrella fugaz? ¿Qué deseo? -le preguntó ahora curiosamente.

- ¡No te lo voy a decir! -exclamó con tono ofendido- ¡Todo el mundo sabe que si pides un deseo y lo cuentas, no se cumple!

- Pero tu deseo puede que se haya cumplido, ¿no? ¿Entonces para qué tanto secretismo? -le dijo el hispano ahora arrimándose al borde de la cama para verle de cerca. Francis se apretó contra la silla, sonriendo nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

- ¿Quién me asegura que si lo digo no se romperá la magia de la estrella fugaz? No pienso arriesgarme. -dijo Francis enfurruñado.

El hispano le miró por un momento, algo sorprendido. Parecía uno de esos niños pequeños que se enfadan y a los que, por mucho que les preguntas, no te responden porque consideran que eres un adulto que no les va a entender. No podía saber al cien por cien qué era lo que había deseado aquella noche en la que asomado vio una estrella fugaz, pero sí que, por la manera en que actuaba, sabía que algo tenía que ver con él. No podía abrir la boca para recordarle que él quería regresar a donde pertenecía, al lado de François.

El ambiente se enrareció con aquel silencio que lo densificaba y que se negaba a irse mientras los dos jóvenes tenían la mente en sus propias ideas y dilemas. El que dio el paso para romperlo fue el rubio, demasiado incómodo ya de aquella forma, mientras imaginaba todo lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza del español. Lo mejor era desviar el tema y relajar aquella escena, que era tensa por un simple silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas tú? Quiero decir, antes de aparecer de repente metido en mi cama, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas? -preguntó el rubio llamando la atención de los ojos verdes de Antonio, los cuales hasta ahora habían estado perdidos por la colcha de la cama.

- Pues veamos... Recuerdo que estaba preocupado por François, Arthur había intentado ponerse en contacto con él y había merodeado por su casa intentando dar conmigo. Creo que sabe que de vez en cuando voy y quiere acorralarme. Por eso, aunque se opuso, le dije que me alquilaría un piso para mí solo bajo un pseudónimo.

Después de ese resumen breve, Francis se encontraba tremendamente desconcertado. Ladeó el rostro, con el entrecejo arrugado mientras recapitulaba acerca todas y cada una de las palabras que el español había dicho, analizándolas por si las había escuchado mal y podía deducir qué era lo que realmente había pronunciado. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo pensara, no encontraba nada en su mente.

- No puede ser.

- ¿Cómo que no puede ser? Te estoy diciendo lo que me pasó. Me fui a dormir y de repente me desperté en tu cama. Bebí algo de vino, así que por eso pensaba que quizás se me subió y por eso fui a buscar compañía o algo.

- No te lo digo por eso. Mi historia no ha llegado ahí, de hecho lo último que había pensado era precisamente la posibilidad de arrinconarte y de alguna manera hacer que Arthur y François estuvieran en alguna escena más cerca. Pero ni tan siquiera había pensado en cómo ibas a reaccionar tú. ¿Cómo puede ser que tú estés tan avanzado?

- No sé, no me estoy inventando nada. ¿Crees que eso podría significar que no soy lo que creías?

Tras esa pregunta, Francis alzó una ceja, como si no acabara de comprender a dónde quería llegar. Sin embargo, el español parecía contento, ilusionado ante un nuevo pensamiento que era mucho más prometedor que la idea de ser alguien que sólo existía porque a un joven con problemas para ser sociable le dio por dibujar un cómic. Aunque no lo hubiese expresado y se hubiera encargado de enterrar en la parte más oculta de su interior esa idea, para que no le torturara, Antonio sentía un vacío, una punzada en su pecho cuando pensaba que su existencia dependía de una persona y que cuando él decidiera que no quería continuar más, entonces su historia se detendría, de la manera que fuese.

- No pongas esa cara, me refiero a que quizás no es que tú me hayas creado. Admito que debe haber dos mundos, el tuyo y el mío, porque muchas cosas difieren y está claro que incluso contienen a gente que no existe en el otro lado, pero puede que no sea algo que tú hayas creado. ¿Y si, en vez de eso, estás viendo cosas que pasan en mi mundo? Como sueños o pensamientos que crees que son tuyos pero en realidad son trozos que coges de mi realidad. Eso podría explicar por qué de repente ha pasado algo en mi mundo que tú aún no has decidido, ¿no?

- Supongo... -añadió Francis con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Sinceramente, aquella había sido una mentira piadosa. El joven de cabellos castaños estaba buscando algo a lo que aferrarse, a una idea que hiciera su existencia menos confusa, aunque eso implicara universos paralelos y que él recibiera información de lo que ocurría en ese mundo. Para Francis era más fácil aceptar que Antonio era su personaje y además recordaba el proceso creativo, cómo pensó el argumento y en sus posibles variantes, cómo le daba una vuelta de tuerca más a cierto personaje para darle profundidad y que no fuese hueco.

¿Pero qué iba a decirle? ¿Que aquello que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido alguno y que no existía? Aunque no era muy bueno con las relaciones sociales, Francis tampoco era un desalmado. Podía imaginar que todo aquello no era fácil para Antonio y, aunque fuera una pequeña esperanza, era bueno que tuviese algo a lo que aferrarse para no caer en la desesperación. A partir de ese momento empezaron a comprobar los detalles de la vida de Antonio y vieron que aunque muchas cosas cuadraban, había otras tantas que eran diferentes. El francés no tenía ni idea de a qué se debía, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia. ¿Y si cualquier pensamiento, por muy loco que fuera, que tuviera sobre ese universo reflejara repercusión sobre ese mismo? Todo lo que el hispano le había dicho que había sucedido habían sido cosas que él se había planteado por un momento con anterioridad.

Por la noche Antonio se encargó de preparar la cena y como habían estado toda la tarde comieron en silencio, cómodamente. Fue extraño porque usualmente en ese tipo de situaciones Francis se ponía tremendamente incómodo. Incluso con Kiku, con el que tenía confianza, no aguantaba los silencios largos e intentaba hacerle hablar preguntándole cosas que a veces no tenían demasiado sentido. Por suerte ese chico tenía la paciencia de un santo y le contestaba, fuera lo que fuera. Cuando regresó de lavarse los dientes, el español estaba echado en la cama, de lado, y respiraba profundamente. Le sorprendió la pericia con la que se había quedado dormido mientras él estaba haciendo algo tan sencillo como ocuparse de que sus piezas dentales estuvieran relucientes.

Miró de soslayo el sofá pero, conociéndole como le conocía, seguro que al día siguiente iba a estar que echaba humo por las orejas si se despertaba y no le encontraba durmiendo a su lado. Suspiró derrotado y arrastró los pies, que estaban dentro de esas zapatillas con un dibujo de Homer Simpson, hasta plantarse delante del colchón. Se echó sobre la cama con cuidado de no hundirla bruscamente y despertar de esa manera a Antonio. Era irónico puesto que, cuando se dormía, daba la impresión de que aunque explotara una bomba nuclear a no mucha distancia, él seguiría comatoso sin problema. Se tumbó bocarriba, puso los brazos sobre su pecho, con los dedos de las manos entrelazados sobre su estómago, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Pensativo estuvo hasta que de repente notó que Antonio se movía y un súbito calor corporal pudo ser percibido por su brazo. Abrió los ojos, con una ceja arqueada, y lentamente fue ladeando el rostro hasta poder ver que el hispano se había dado la vuelta y se había aproximado bastante a él. Devolvió la vista al techo y sonrió tensamente: Perfecto. Tenía clase al día, le tocaría madrugar, y ya sabía que seguramente le iba a costar conciliar el sueño una barbaridad.

* * *

Hasta las tres de la mañana, Francis no se dejó vencer por el sueño. Antonio había estado cerca de él durante bastante rato y se perdía entre sus pensamientos, ligeramente censurables, que trataba de suprimir de su mente por completo, y en mirarle de reojo, como un idiota. La expresión del hombre de cabello castaño era tranquila, inocente, como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida y no hubiese experimentado todo lo que había vivido. Ahora que le tenía delante, Francis se daba cuenta de que quizás había hecho pasar por demasiadas penurias a su personaje. Temía que a los ojos de Antonio él no fuese más que un idiota y un desgraciado que le había hecho pasar por los peores percances. No importaba que le sonriera, que hablara con él con naturalidad o que le preparara la comida; Francis sentía inquietud, una muy grande, porque no querría por nada del mundo que le odiara. Si lo hiciera, seguramente sentiría que para él no quedaba ya ningún tipo de esperanza.

Era un pensamiento muy negativo, seguro que sí, pero Francis no podía evitar ser de esa manera. Seguramente eran sus raíces francesas, que en momentos como ese le pegaban bien fuerte y le hacían ser así. De cualquier manera, entre pensar que tenía unos labios que quizás podría besar sin que se despertara y eso de estar absorto mirando lo largas que tenía las pestañas en realidad, Francis no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta tarde. Por eso, cuando esa mañana empezó a sonar _One Room Disco_ de _Perfume_ a todo volumen, el corazón del francés pegó un vuelco y saltó de la cama como si fuera un gato. Era irónico pero podía pasar del sopor más profundo al sueño más ligero que pudieras imaginar. Agarró el teléfono y apretó la pantalla para que dejara de sonar. Lo único que hizo Antonio fue darse la vuelta hasta quedar bocabajo y agarrar más la almohada para continuar durmiendo.

Suspiró resignado, envidiándole por poderse quedar a dormir durante más rato, y terminó por levantarse de una vez. La ducha no es que le sentara mejor y supo que tendría que comprarse un café de camino a la clase o se dormiría. Fue farfullando por toda la habitación y el piso, cosa que terminó por desvelar a Antonio, el cual le observó mientras estaba dentro del cuartucho. La puerta del apartamento se abrió y cerró pronto y dejó el lugar sumido en un silencio que seguro que le permitiría volver a dormir sin inconveniente alguno.

Mientras caminaba hacia la universidad, Francis no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez que esa noche iba a ir a dormir bien pronto para poder recuperar todo el sueño que no había tenido esa noche. Cuando llegó al lugar, Kiku no tenía mejor pinta; estaba con un chándal rojo con rayas blancas y detrás de las gafas sus ojos negros se veían cansados, enmarcados por esas ojeras llamativas.

- ¿Tampoco has dormido bien?

- ¿Eh? No, no es eso. -confesó el japonés- Lo que pasa es que el viernes por la tarde fui a recoger un paquete que me había llegado y resultó ser el último juego que había reservado. Venía directo de Japón. Me he pasado todo el fin de semana jugando. El trabajo del miércoles está aún por empezar. Eso sí, estoy ya en la pantalla final.

- ¿A qué hora te fuiste a dormir ayer?

- Creo que caí cerca de las cinco, pero no sé exactamente porque no me di cuenta de que me dormía. -dijo Kiku sin inmutarse por la regañina que podía leer en el rostro de su amigo.

Las clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria, aunque Francis a ratos tenía serios problemas para no dormirse sobre el teclado. Iba a necesitar otro café, eso seguro. La última clase de la mañana terminó y ya se sentía desfallecer. Se dejó caer sobre la mesa, suspirando pesadamente, y entonces miró de reojo a su amigo, que parecía sereno y entero.

- No sé cómo lo haces para mantenerte así. Aunque tu aspecto es lamentable, pareces estar despierto.

- No estoy orgulloso de ello pero me he dormido con los ojos abiertos como diez minutos. Si me preguntas, no soy capaz de decirte qué es lo que ha explicado el profesor durante ese rato. -dijo tranquilamente.

El bullicio en la clase era provocado por el ir y venir de alumnos, los cuales comentaban el temario, qué iban a hacer o dónde iban a comer. Francis se incorporó, preguntándose eso mismo mientras observaba la madera de la mesa con fijación, cuando de repente notó que alguien se paraba delante de él. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y estaba seguro de que sería cierto individuo, que de vez en cuando se aburría y venía a molestarle, así que siguió con los ojos azules fijos en la mesa. Pero no pudo ignorarlo por más tiempo cuando recibió un codazo desde el lado izquierdo por parte de Kiku. Entornó el rostro y le miró con reproche, pero le llamó más la atención que el japonés estaba con los ojos como platos, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, y sin poder articular palabra lo que hizo fue señalar hacia la persona que había estado delante de él. Frunció el ceño y no le quedó más remedio que mirar hacia el frente, donde se encontró con cierto hombre de cabellos castaños despeinados, ojos verdes, que iba vestido con una camiseta blanca de las suyas y unos tejanos desgastados. Los pies estaban cubiertos por unas bambas que sabía que tenía en el armario y empezó a darse cuenta de que en el poco tiempo que Antonio estaba en su casa, había usado él más ropa suya que él mismo. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

- Eh, ¿qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó casualmente el galo.

- He sido testigo de cómo te has ido esta mañana, así que me has dado penita y te he preparado algo nutritivo para comer. Creo que empiezo a conocerte lo suficiente como para adivinar que seguramente pensabas ir a comer a algún sitio de estos de comida basura. Si sigues de esa manera, te enfermarás.

Estiró uno de los brazos y le mostró una bolsa. Dentro había una fiambrera en la que se podía adivinar que había algo, pero no se podía ver porque el calor que emitía había empañado el plástico. Era comida recién hecha y fue incapaz de reprimir una ligera sonrisa al pensar en que había estado cocinando para él, porque se preocupaba por él. Era un sentimiento cálido en su estómago que se transformó en un sudor frío cuando le agarraron por el cuello y tiraron de él. El aliento de Kiku contra su mejilla le informó de lo que había sucedido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Francis, espera, Francis... ¿Estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo? Quiero decir. Delante de ti hay un chico que se parece muchísimo a Antonio y que está diciendo que te ha preparado la comida, ¿no es así? Porque como me digas que no, entonces te informo de que lo que tú tenías es contagioso y me lo has pegado.

Se revolvió suavemente para que el japonés le soltara y se frotó la nuca. Toda la situación tenía a Antonio curioso, que no podía dejar de mirar de uno a otro como si se tratara de una final del Roland Garros. Supuso que ese chico leería el cómic de Francis, por lo tanto seguramente era otra persona que le conocería más de lo que él conocería a ese japonés. Dejó la bolsa fiambrera, sacó los cubiertos, los cuales estaban enrollados en una servilleta amarilla, y se los pasó al francés, que no sabía qué hacer antes, si comer o contarle a Kiku lo que estaba pasando.

- Te dije que había aparecido en mi cama un día, pero como no querías creerme pues dejé de contártelo. -murmuró Francis, el cual decidió que la misma clase era el lugar idóneo para comer. Además, Antonio no dejaba de mirarle a él y a la comida, como si estuviera nervioso porque se enfriara.

- Bueno, sí, claro que me lo dijiste. ¿Pero cómo pensabas que iba a creerte? Espera, espera... ¿Estamos hablando de verdad de ese Antonio? ¿De tu Antonio? -ignoró el carraspeo del hispano, al cual escuchar eso último le había dejado un poco chocado. Él no era propiedad de nadie, que les quedara claro.

- El mismo que viste y calza con mi ropa porque no tiene propia. ¿Te acuerdas del amigo que te dije que había convertido tu dibujo en la pornografía más perversa que pudieras imaginar? -esperó hasta que Antonio asintiera, pinchando comida con el tenedor- Pues él es el degenerado que lo hizo.

Se hizo un silencio extraño en el que Antonio observaba a Kiku y éste, a su vez, le devolvía la mirada serio. Francis esperaba también, a ver qué era lo que decía el japonés para salir del paso. De repente se levantó, con ese ímpetu que al galo le parecía que nacía del alma de un guerrero, y estiró la mano hacia el español, que pegó un respingo ante tal movimiento.

- Encantado de conocerte, soy tu mayor admirador. -confesó.

Ni había llegado a probar los alimentos cuando Kiku dijo eso y Francis casi tira el tenedor. Los labios se le quedaron brillantes ya que habían rozado la comida, pero bajó el cubierto hasta que descansaba de nuevo sobre la fiambrera. No era el único que estaba turbado, la cara de Antonio era todo un poema y no había encontrado en su cerebro la reacción idónea para ese tipo de situación.

- Y ante todo quiero que sepas que apoyo tu relación con tu amigo y que estoy seguro de que Francis hará que te declares y te corresponda.

Ahora la sorpresa era lo único que se podía leer en la cara del español, el cual lentamente había desviado la cabeza hacia donde estaba Francis. Éste había bajado la suya y miraba la comida a sabiendas de que si levantaba la vista se encontraría con los ojos verdes de frente y no sabría qué decirle. Kiku empezó a murmurar cosas que ninguno de los dos entendían, preso de una conmoción demasiado grande como para pensar en que había cambiado a su propio idioma. Aquella locura que había pensado que era un delirio de la mente de su amigo era real, le tenía delante, Antonio era el calco exacto de lo que era en el papel y se le veía bastante impresionante.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas a comer con nosotros y nos cuentas más cosas? -preguntó Kiku repentinamente, saliendo de su trance de manera tan brusca que Antonio se sobresaltó de nuevo.

- Pero es que ya he comido... -argumentó el español- Quería comentarte, Francis, que tu parte de la nevera empieza a estar más vacía. Deberías comprar, aunque si quieres puedo hacerlo yo, que tengo tiempo.

- Claro, no había pensado en que ahora todo me dura menos. -murmuró el rubio- ¿Lo harías? Espera que busque el dinero.

El rubio dejó el cubierto sobre la fiambrera y rebuscó en los bolsillos de los pantalones, estirándose un poco para que éstos no estuvieran doblados y pudiera meter bien las manos en ellos. Sacó la cartera y se la pasó a Antonio, el cual la cogió y le miró sonriente. Le agradaba que confiara lo suficiente en él como para dejarle toda su documentación.

- Hablamos cuando llegues a casa, que vaya bien el día. Encantado de conocerte. -lo último lo añadió mirando hacia Kiku, el cual le observaba fijamente, con los ojos como platos, como si estuviera delante de su mayor ídolo.

Estuvieron en silencio, viendo cómo se alejaba, y cuando el rubio se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, dispuesto a continuar con ese pequeño festín que el hispano le había preparado única y exclusivamente para él, de repente Kiku se le lanzó encima y empezó a zarandearle continuamente mientras chillaba algo que al principio ni siquiera podía entender.

- ¡Así que le tienes de criado! ¡Maldito degenerado! -se quedó callado de repente porque eso de ser ruidoso no iba con su personalidad y era partidario de dejar que la gente disfrutara de su espacio personal- He de confesar que aunque una parte de mí siente hasta envidia porque querría tener a una chica bien guapa así, también he de decir que tienes una mente sucia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás insinuando? -le preguntó Francis, comiendo finalmente lo que había pinchado en el tenedor que, por suerte, había permanecido ahí. Si se hubiese caído hubiera sido desastroso.

- Lo tienes como tu -a ver cómo era eso- porno criado, ¿verdad? Por eso te prepara comida, te va a comprar... ¿Le has pedido que te espere en casa desnudo? ¡Ah, ya sé! Le has pedido que vaya con un delantal exclusivamente. Francis, ya sabía yo que a ti te interesaban más los hombres, se notaba por muchas cosas.

La comida se le fue por el lado que no tocaba cuando escuchó eso y empezó a toser con violencia. No supo qué le traumatizaba más de todo eso: el haberse imaginado a Antonio de esa manera, el que su amigo hubiera insinuado que ya sabía que era gay o que le estuviera intentando tranquilizar diciendo que era un japonés muy liberal y que lo aceptaba. Fuera como fuese, Francis se sobrepuso y respiró pesadamente. No iba a pelear contra Kiku, más que nada porque estaba muy seguro de la orientación sexual del rubio y, para qué negarlo, razón no le faltaba. Siempre le había atemorizado que al saberlo en serio, el nipón se apartara de él como si fuese un infectado. Había leído por internet y, a pesar de todo, la aceptación de los matrimonios gay en Japón era de las más bajas de Asia.

- No le tengo de porno-chacha. Antonio está decidido a encontrar la manera de regresar de donde vino, está enamorado de François y yo no pinto nada de nada en todo esto. -carraspeó antes de que Honda continuara por esos temas y añadió- Además, no soy gay, soy bisexual.

Dio gracias porque cuando estaba emocionado Kiku hablara por los codos, ya que en ese momento no sabía muy bien de qué charlar. El japonés seguía hablando de lo mucho que Antonio se parecía al cómic y estuvieron un rato especulando por qué había aparecido ahí en ese mundo, al igual que las diferencias que había entre sus recuerdos y su trama. A las seis Kiku rabiaba porque quería ir al apartamento de Francis para pasar más rato con Antonio, pero tenía que ir a darle clases de repaso a un chiquillo, trabajo que había adquirido hacía poco y que le iría bien para ahorrar cierto dinerillo para pagar parte de los gastos que tenía.

- No sé desde cuándo eres tan fan de Antonio, pero no quiero que te pongas en plan acosador y le molestes, ¿vale? El tema de que está aquí no es algo de lo que hablar quitándole importancia. Piensa que para él nada es lo que había sido hasta ahora, no tiene identificación ni dinero, nada. Ni puede registrarse para tener un DNI porque le dirán que cómo ha vivido hasta ahora en ese anonimato. Le llevarían a la policía, seguro. Mejor no arriesgarnos y dejarle que lo digiera a su ritmo. Si quiere hablar, vale; si no quiere hacerlo, hay que respetarlo.

- Te prometo que me comportaré y no le incomodaré. -le dijo Kiku con aspecto lastimero- Pero déjame verle de vez en cuando antes de que se vaya... Me parece fascinante.

- Está bien. -murmuró Francis sin saber cómo sentirse respecto.

Cuando llegó al apartamento, Antonio se encontraba leyendo tan concentrado que ni siquiera le escuchó abrir la puerta. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, eso sí. Levantó la vista y le miró, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma. El de cabello castaño se había quedado a cuadros e intentaba pensar en qué momento había entrado. El rubio ladeó el rostro y se llevó el dorso de la mano a los labios para intentar cubrir que se estaba riendo. Cerró el libro después de mirar en qué página se encontraba y sonrió resignado.

- No te rías de mí, que no te he escuchado entrar y de repente estabas ahí. -le dijo Antonio.

- ¿Es interesante? -le preguntó Francis después de lograr detenerse. No sabía si le había molestado, pero no era tampoco su objetivo descubrirlo- Me refiero al libro, que estabas muy centrado leyéndolo.

- Es como una novela de ciencia ficción, es interesante, pero no deja de parecerme todo mentira. No sé cómo nos puede ayudar eso a encontrar la manera de devolverme a casa, pero aún así no puedo rendirme, no se me da bien.

- Lo sé, siempre ha sido tu carácter, muy diferente al mío. Como has podido ver, me rindo con una facilidad apabullante. -comentó Francis restándole importancia. Se sentó en la silla y empezó a sacar las cosas que había llevado a la universidad, con ellas la fiambrera que ya estaba vacía y lavada- Gracias por la comida, estaba muy buena.

- De nada. -replicó Antonio, sonriente- Tengo que ocupar mi tiempo de alguna manera, así que no me importa cocinar. Es algo que me gusta, supongo que eso sí lo he "heredado" de ti.

- Supongo que eso lo habéis heredado de mí, sí. -contestó el francés sonriendo con resignación. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero ahora que lo decía, tenía sentido. Se sentó la silla y encendió el portátil para ponerse a hacer un trabajo que tenía que entregar en un par de días.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio tranquilo, casual, mientras Francis introducía la contraseña en el ordenador y dejaba que se cargaran todos los programas que se iniciaban por defecto en su computadora. Antonio hojeaba el libro, con pereza, sin realmente leer ninguna de las palabras que habían escritas. Habían pasado horas desde que el amigo de Francis había dicho aquello pero él no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza y le había dado mil vueltas hasta que el rubio había regresado. Le echó un vistazo y le vio trabajando en algo, no sabía bien en qué. Se mordió la lengua, tratando de no iniciar la conversación, pero fue imposible detenerse.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - le dijo de repente.

- Claro, dime. Aunque no te mire, te prometo que estoy escuchándote. Tengo que ir haciendo esto o no llegaré a la fecha de entrega.

- ¿Vas a hacer que me declare? -pudo ver que Francis se tensaba cuando le decía eso y que incluso se detenía. Le duró cosa de un segundo, luego continuó con lo que estaba haciendo- Tu amigo dijo que sabía que ibas a hacer que me declarara a François y que seguro que me va bien. ¿Ibas a hacer que me terminara declarando a François?

- No lo sé. Lo estaba pensando. No sé si es lo que el público quiere... -murmuró el galo.

- ¿El público? Pero... Bueno, me gusta mucho François. ¿Si el público no quiere, entonces dejarás que siga pensando en lo que siento por él, pero impedirás que averigüe si me corresponde? ¿No te parece un poco injusto que mi vida amorosa dependa de la opinión de alguien?

Los labios del rubio se entreabrieron y suspiró sonoramente. Entendía el punto de vista de Antonio, pero él no sabía todo lo que había. No era tanto la gente, si había sido más reacio a todo aquello era porque iba a ver a sus personajes juntos, enamorados, felices y entonces él se miraría y se daría cuenta de que no había avanzado ni un poco, que se había quedado estancado mientras que aquellos a los que creó un poco basándose en él y en lo que quería llegar a ser habrían tenido éxito en la vida. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dio la vuelta para poder mirar más a Antonio, el cual se veía más serio que de costumbre.

- No es así. Aunque ellos no quisieran, seguramente lo hubiera dibujado para mí. Es algo que llevo planteándome bastante tiempo, sería estúpido si no lo plasmara en alguna parte. Lo tengo casi todo pensado, pero no voy a contarte nada, no me preguntes.

El español hizo un mohín y suspiró. Por la manera en que le estaba mirando, quedaba claro que Francis no le iba a contar nada de nada, así que lo mejor era ya resignarse. No podía negar que le intrigaba, que le carcomía por dentro saber si François le correspondía, si cuando se declarara le diría que él también le quería. Imaginar todo aquello le producía nerviosismo y una sensación cálida en el estómago que no podía quitarse durante un rato. El azul cielo de los orbes del francés le seguían mirando, como si pensara decir algo más. Estaba muy serio y ya en ese momento le resultaba extraño verle así. Lo que no sabía Antonio era que en parte se sentía ofendido.

- Quiero decir algo y no hace falta que me digas nada. Es que quiero que lo sepas, porque no sé qué concepto tienes de mí. Aunque quizás parece que no te he dado una vida genial, que te hago resbalar una y otra vez, no te haría infeliz por la opinión de alguien. -dijo Francis con firmeza, sin apartar su mirada de la verdosa. Ni él mismo era consciente del rato que llevaba observándole de esa manera.

Aquella declaración de principios le había dejado sin palabras. El rubio no quería que le dijera nada, sólo que lo supiera, pero aún así, en parte, sentía que tenía que decirle lo que fuera, porque aquello había sido muy agradable. Asintió, lentamente, buscando en su cerebro la manera ideal de agradecerle, pero no tuvo suerte en su búsqueda. A falta de algo mejor, Antonio abrió la boca y pronunció un escueto 'gracias', tímido, que hizo que Francis sonriera sin ser consciente de ello. Se levantó, le revolvió la cabellera en un gesto amistoso y se fue hacia la puerta.

- Prepararé la cena.

Necesitó estar un rato a solas, avergonzado, mientras repasaba esas últimas palabras del galo. Por un momento se había visto decidido, como François solía serlo, y entonces supo que ese hombre que tenía delante sí que tenía todas aquellas cualidades, sólo que él no era consciente de ello. A los quince minutos dejó atrás las cuatro paredes de la habitación y fue a ver qué era lo que estaba preparando. Olía bastante bien y por mucho que le preguntara si podía ayudarle con algo, Francis insistía en que se sentara a la mesa y que esperara, que ya no le quedaba demasiado.

Estuvo de nuevo a nada de levantarse, pero entonces el galo llegó con los dos platos y él se dejó caer sobre la silla, de la que a duras penas se había apartado un centímetro. Al principio comieron casi en silencio, comentando lo que había preparado, hablando de recetas que alguna vez habían hecho. Lo bueno de que a los dos le gustara la cocina era que se convertía en un tema acerca del que podían estar horas y horas hablando. Pero tampoco era lo ideal perderse en divagaciones mientras lo que había preparado Francis perdía el calor, así que dejaron el tema para luego.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando uno de los compañeros de piso salió de su habitación para prepararse algo. Alfred saludó a Antonio, que fue el único que levantó la mirada, y arrastró las zapatillas de estar por casa de color azul por todo el suelo hasta plantarse delante de la nevera. Ahora que lo tenía de espaldas, Bonnefoy se permitió el lujo de elevar los ojos azules hasta que éstos divisaron la espalda de ese chico. La verdad es que nunca le había mirado demasiado, así que se sorprendió al percatarse de que se le veía una pinta de extranjero que tiraba para atrás. No obstante, algo más le llamó la atención, y ese algo fue Antonio, el cual movía los ojos de un lado para otro, como si le pasara algo. Arqueó una ceja, confundido, y sus labios se movieron para vocalizar un "¿qué?".

Ahora la cabeza del español se movió, precisa y rápida, en dirección al compañero de piso. No hacía falta ser demasiado lumbreras para entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Los labios de Francis se torcieron en una mueca de desagrado, de inseguridad, y aunque Antonio no era consciente, el corazón del rubio ahora latía más fuerte ante la perspectiva de entablar una conversación con él. No podía negar que una parte de él quería, pero había un miedo irracional que había arraigado tan fuerte, que era una perspectiva hasta terrorífica.

Por debajo de la mesa, le pierna de Antonio se estiró hasta golpear la espinilla del hombre que estaba sentado delante de él. Éste le miró inmediatamente con reproche por tamaño ataque contra su integridad física, pero fue vilmente ignorado y repitió de nuevo ese gesto con la cabeza. Alguien tenía que enseñarle a Francis que la gente no mordía porque las saludara, poco a poco perdería ese miedo cuando se diera cuenta de aquella verdad.

La garganta estaba seca, como si fuera el desierto en el que hace demasiado que no llueve. Tragó con dificultad la saliva que se le fue acumulando en la boca y tuvo la sensación de que en cuanto empezara a hablar la voz le iba a fallar y sonaría cortada, estúpida. Para asegurarse de que no hacía el ridículo, carraspeó antes de mover los labios y finalmente pronunciar unas palabras.

- Buenas noches, Alfred. -dijo Francis.

El joven, que había estado plantado delante de la nevera, se giró a tal velocidad que las gafas casi se le vuelan. Tuvo que agarrarlas con las manos y observó al rubio como si acabara de ver un extraterrestre. Éste se encontraba incómodo y por dentro estaba maldiciendo a Antonio y sus brillantes ideas. Su mayor temor era haberse equivocado de nombre. No dejaba de repetir mentalmente aquella conversación que había tenido con el de ojos verdes acerca de su compañero de piso, y, aunque estaba casi del todo seguro, la falta de otra emoción además de la sorpresa le empezó a poner nervioso.

- ¡Pero si hablas y todo, tío! -exclamó el joven ahora sonriendo con jovialidad- Buenas noches, Francis. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en la universidad?

Parpadeó anonadado unas cuantas veces, intentando salir de su asombro, y de repente se encontró con que Alfred le miraba expectante. Había vivido con él mucho tiempo y sabía que Francis Bonnefoy era un tipo reservado que no hablaba prácticamente con nadie. Él, como buen metomentodo, había intentado entablar conversación con él, pero no había tenido éxito. Tampoco quería ser demasiado agobiante, así que lo dejó estar por mantener una convivencia saludable. ¿Alfred F. Jones siendo condescendiente con alguien? Pues sí, parecía un chiste, una broma que nadie creería en sus tierras, allí en la hermosa y grande Nueva York. ¿Pero qué le podía hacer? Al principio había ido a hablar con ese japonés tan serio para ver cómo lo hacía para que a él sí que le dirigiera la palabra y éste le comentó que lo único que sabía es que Francis había perdido a su madre y que por eso era reservado. ¿Cómo podía insistirle tanto a una persona que había sufrido una pérdida tan grande? Si no quería hacer según qué cosas porque se sentía mal, Alfred no era quien para irle detrás a fastidiarle. No podía ni imaginar lo que sería perder a su madre; posiblemente estaría igual que él.

Al francés le estaba costando arrancar, teniendo mil y un pensamientos inapropiados, debatiéndo si su respuesta sonaría idiota o no. Darle una vuelta más a lo que uno piensa decir no es un hábito malo, pero se vuelve inconveniente cuando tomar la decisión hace que se produzcan silencios demasiado extensos que rompen el ritmo de la conversación. No le iba a quedar más remedio que improvisar lo que iba a responder y la incertidumbre le ponía de los nervios.

- Bien, la universidad me ha ido como siempre. Nos van poniendo trabajos y aún no he empezado ninguno. ¿Y-y a ti cómo te va? ¿Qué era lo que estabas estudiando?

- ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? ¿Es que acaso no has visto mis maquetas tiradas por todas partes? Estoy haciendo arquitectura y me va todo lo bien que puede irme teniendo en cuenta que es difícil a más no poder. A veces tengo ganas de coger las piezas pequeñas con las que las hago y tragármelas para morir, pero es un momento de debilidad que se pasa rápido.

El hispano tuvo que aguantar la risa porque ante esa explicación Francis puso un gesto consternado, confundido porque no sabía si haberle hecho la pregunta había sido una buena idea o no cuando estaba mencionando el suicidio. Alfred no sabía por qué de repente Francis tenía esa cara de susto y al ver que Antonio estaba sonriendo se relajó.

- Pero vamos, soy fuerte así que seguro que conseguiré sacarlo todo sin problemas, aunque tenga que privarme de noches de sueño y beber café hasta que en mis venas sólo haya cafeína.

- Ánimo... Aunque eso del café no suena muy saludable. -murmuró por lo bajito el galo.

En pocas palabras, Alfred se despidió de Francis alegando que tenía que volver a continuar con uno de sus trabajos. No entendía el motivo, pero no dejaba de darle palmaditas en la espalda, amistosas, pero bastante fuertes para su gusto. Cuando le perdió de vista, los ojos azules se fueron hasta Antonio, el cual le observaba con una sonrisita divertida que hizo que entrecerrara los suyos y que arqueara una ceja.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me miras de esa manera? Parece que has presenciado algo muy divertido y me da que te estás riendo de mí.

- No, no me río de ti. Me parece bastante adorable la conversación que habéis tenido. Se notaba mucho que tú estabas nerviosísimo y también que Alfred estaba muy emocionado porque le habías dirigido la palabra. Es un tío muy social, le da mucha pena no poder charlar más contigo.

- Es complicado, pero he hecho el esfuerzo y yo diría que no ha ido demasiado mal, ¿verdad?

- Qué va, lo que tienes que hacer es hablarle la próxima vez, aunque yo no esté para mirarte casi de manera asesina con tal de que le digas algo. -sentenció Antonio. Francis hizo un gesto con la cabeza y miró el plato, que ahora ya estaba vacío. Sin embargo, algo rondaba por la cabeza del español y siendo como era, se transformaba en una ardua tarea eso de mantenerse callado y no preguntar- ¿Tienes algún problema con tus compañeros de la universidad?

Aquella frase le pilló por sorpresa al rubio, el cual abrió los ojos más, sorprendido, durante un segundo y levantó la cabeza para encarar a esos ojos verdes. Sinceramente, le había puesto nervioso ver la manera en la que le estaría observando. No tenía ni idea de cómo se iba a sentir si veía que Antonio le observaba con compasión, con pena, o si por el contrario parecería divertido. La situación con sus compañeros le era cualquier cosa menos entretenida. Podía ignorarles, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quitaba que fuera incómodo. Que el hispano sacara el tema le hacía experimentar muchos sentimientos a la vez y no terminaba de decantarse por uno de ellos. No podía negarlo, porque eso sería mentirle directamente y no le gustaba, pero tampoco encontraba las palabras idóneas para confirmárselo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -finalmente murmuró, desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia la mesa mientras su mente trabajaba intentando hallar lo que le iba a responder y cómo contestar a su vez a lo que fuera.

- Cuando llegué para darte la comida no encontraba dónde quedaba el aula. Por el camino me crucé con un chico y pensé que era buena idea preguntarle. Cuando le dije que te estaba buscando, me hizo un escaneo y arqueó una ceja. Tuve que repetírselo de nuevo y me preguntó que quién era, así que le dije que era un amigo tuyo. Me contestó muy desagradablemente que tú no tenías más amigos que ese freak raro; que supongo que se refería a Kiku. El caso es que le dije que era tu amigo y que me dijera dónde estabas. Aunque no estaba contento, me lo contó y fue cuando os encontré en la clase. Me parece muy maleducado ese comportamiento, por eso te pregunto, por saber qué te ha pasado con ese chico.

- Nada, no me ha pasado nada realmente. En todos sitios están los que se pasan de listo y que molestan a los demás, incluso en la universidad. Juan es así y parece que le da rabia que le ignore, que no me rebote ni diga nada, porque le caigo peor al no decir nada. Creo que tiene como objetivo sacar todo lo negativo y agresivo de las personas y al no lograrlo se frustra.

- Sigo sin entender por qué alguien haría eso. ¿Es que no tiene otras aficiones? -se preguntó Antonio, no demasiado contento al haber escuchado toda esa historia- Vale que mi paso por la escuela ha sido prácticamente nulo, pero nunca le haría algo así a nadie.

- Esa es la diferencia entre alguien con buen corazón y un estúpido. Pero no quiero hablar más de él, he decidido ignorar su existencia en la medida de lo posible, que sé que le jode muchísimo más que si le replicara.

Sí, tenía razón, pero aún de esa manera no parecía justo que alguien como Francis, que permanecía en silencio, ausente, fuese constantemente molestado por alguien que al parecer no disfrutaba viendo que no replicaba a ninguna de sus provocaciones.

* * *

Hacía unos días que las chicas de la universidad le miraban mucho. Le agradaba un poco, un poquito, pero al mismo tiempo le extrañaba demasiado. Inevitablemente uno se extrañaba cuando hacía un par de semanas nadie le miraba y ahora, de repente, las chicas le sonreían por los pasillos. Era un gesto que le hacía sospechar, que le hacía devanarse los sesos durante largos ratos de aburrimiento en los que no encontraba la inspiración para dibujar y no tenía ganas de ponerse a hacer nada. Por mucho que le preguntara, Antonio insistía en que no sabía lo que ocurría y le pedía que dejara de mirarle de esa manera tan extraña.

¿Por qué se había convertido él en su sospechoso? La respuesta era bien sencilla: porque últimamente Antonio venía mucho a la universidad al mediodía. Había pillado el gustillo a eso de cocinar para él, más que nada porque se aburría hasta extremos preocupantes, y en contadas ocasiones había alegado que si no hacía eso, se volvería loco. El caso es que Francis no estaba para nada acostumbrado a tener a alguien tan pendiente de él, alguien que no fuera su familia, así que de cinco veces, se dejaba la comida en cuatro ocasiones. Como le costaba su tiempo y esfuerzo, Antonio no tenía ningún problema en cambiarse de ropa, calzarse sus zapatos y salir a la calle para irle a llevar al galo su fiambrera para que comiera decentemente. Cada vez que le miraba, sin saber qué hacer, Kiku le pisaba por debajo de la mesa y negaba con la cabeza, con casi asco. Siempre le preguntaba por qué hacía eso y siempre le decía que le envidiaba y que dejara de poner esa cara.

- No sé de qué tienes envidia, Kiku. No eres gay, ¿qué interés tendrías en que alguien te viniera a llevar la comida a la universidad? Además, Antonio es un amigo, así que no entiendo qué haces poniéndote de esa manera. Mi pie te está odiando cada día más, que conste en acta.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Está bien, no soy gay, pero tienes a alguien preocupándose por ti lo suficiente como para dedicar su tiempo libre a los fogones para preparar comida especialmente para ti y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es poner esa cara de tonto. -le dijo Kiku serio, controlando la indignación que sentía- Antonio es un santo, estoy empezando a admirarle porque tiene una paciencia y bondad contigo que...

- Vamos, no vayas de duro ahora. Si te encontraras en su situación tampoco es como si fueses a cantarme las cuarenta. Eres japonés, esas cosas te las guardas. -le replicó Francis.

- Seguramente, pero luego escupiría en tu comida o simplemente dejaría de traerte algo. El honor no es algo con lo que se juega, Bonnefoy, y el de un japonés es algo muy importante para él.

Entonces lo pensó: "Quizás sí que estoy siendo desagradable con él aunque no sea mi intención." Porque Antonio se esforzaba, de eso no cabía duda. Así que cuando se le volvió a olvidar la fiambrera al día siguiente, en vez de recibirle con una expresión extraña que él juraba que no podía controlar, inspiró y entonces le dedicó una sonrisa tímida al mismo tiempo que le daba las gracias. El hispano se había sorprendido, aunque el gesto a duras penas duró un par de segundos. Después de eso, su sonrisa, usualmente ya cordial, brillaba con más emoción que de costumbre. No se había dado cuenta de que le afectaba un poco esa falta de reacción que constantemente tenía hasta que le correspondió y Antonio se mostró jubiloso. Igualmente, seguía siendo sospechoso del crimen porque hablaba mucho con unas chicas, que ya venían especialmente a verle porque sabían sobre qué hora solía venir siempre, puntual para que Francis pudiera comer.

- Lo que pasa es que soy más sociable que tú, no tengo problema alguno en hablar con desconocidos mientras que tú pareces un gato delante de una gran palangana de agua. -comentó Antonio.

Ese día se encontraba cansado y hambriento, así que cuando la clase se terminó, sacó la fiambrera, la cual esta vez se había acordado de coger, y la destapó para empezar a atacarla. Lo que no esperaba era que una chica se le acercara mientras estaba degustando lo que le habían preparado y, cuando levantó la mirada para observar a la muchacha, notó que tenía algo en la comisura derecha del labio, así que pronto se llevó la mano ahí para quitarse lo que resultó un granito de arroz. Le sorprendía mucho que se hubiera dirigido a él por su nombre y ni siquiera la conocía. ¿Es que iba a alguna clase cercana?

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó la chica al ver que el rubio no contestaba. Al parecer le había estado hablando pero él había estado tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se había enterado de nada.

- Sí, perdona, estaba pensando en otras cosas. ¿Qué es lo que me decías? -vaciló un momento porque intentó decir su nombre pero de nuevo recordó que no sabía quién era esa chica y que por lo tanto aún menos sabía cómo se llamaba.

- Mi nombre es Julia, ¿no te ha hablado de mí? -le preguntó con un deje de ilusión, como si esperara que de repente la mirara y le dijera que hombre, que claro que la reconocía.

- No... ¿Quién debería haberme hablado de ti? -inquirió Francis con delicadeza. No quería herir a la muchacha y sabía que las preguntas eran un poco frías, pero tampoco es que pudiera preguntar otra cosa. Era como si ella tuviera una información con la que él no contaba; y quizás no estaba tan desencaminado.

- Antonio, por supuesto. -replicó ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Le parecía curiosa esa reacción, pero mejor no preguntar por qué tendría que ser tan evidente que ella estaba refiriéndose a Antonio- Hemos hablado algunos días cuando ha venido a dejarte la comida. Es muy atento, ¿verdad?

Parpadeó anonadado mientras era testigo de esa sonrisa que la muchacha dibujó, que era cómplice y que parecía tener un poco de malicia. Le chocaba; eso y la familiaridad con la que hablaba con él. Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, temiendo que desencadenara otra reacción en cadena, y no fue tan desacertado puesto que su sonrisa se acentuó.

- Qué envidia... Ojalá me trajeran a mí la comida a clase. -murmuró Julia con aire ensoñador- Aunque veo que hoy ya la tienes aquí. ¿Entonces no va a venir?

- Me temo que no. -dijo con no demasiado interés, bajando la vista al plato. Eso hizo que la chica produjera un ruidito apenado que atribuyó a la decepción de saber que el español no se iba a presentar. Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que se había hecho hueco en esa universidad, con una rapidez que asombraba. Le envidiaba, en todos esos años él no lo había logrado.

Pero Francis no sabía que la situación tampoco iba a ser igual para él y empezó a darse cuenta entonces, a partir de esa conversación espontánea con esa chica. Le hablaban más de lo normal, aunque él diera respuestas escuetas. Poco a poco se había forzado a responderles, a intentar aportar algo a la conversación que le daban. Lo que más le sorprendía era que ese tonto que se entretenía metiéndose con él, fastidiándole, comentándole que ese día parecía sacado de un basurero por las pintas que traía, no se le había acercado más. Le miraba con odio, eso sí, pero no le importaba mientras no se aproximara a soltar su veneno.

- ¿Has hecho algo? -le preguntó finalmente a Antonio- Todo el mundo está más sociable conmigo que de costumbre y el gilipollas ese no se me acerca.

- ¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada. -comentó el hispano inocentemente, extrañado- ¿Por qué habría hecho yo algo? Sólo voy a la universidad a llevarte la comida cuando te la olvidas.

En esas circunstancias, le daban ganas de preguntarle acerca de Julia, pero tampoco quería ser tremendamente insistente. Entonces, el jueves al mediodía, antes de poderse dar cuenta, se encontró rodeado de un montón de chicas que le hablaban a la vez y a las cuales era imposible entender. Lo primero que captó fue el nombre de Antonio y en su pecho sintió molestia. ¿Era un delito que no tuviera ganas de compartir la atención del español? Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada ofensivo, eran chicas que parecían majas y no quería ser desagradable.

- ¿Podemos hacerte preguntas sobre vosotros? -le preguntó una de las chicas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo? -rápidamente añadió otra. Esto empezó a hacer que las demás empezaran a lanzar preguntas a mansalva, aprovechando el momento.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

- ¿Se declaró él o te declaraste tú?

La expresión de Francis había desaparecido del rostro y entreabrió los labios para intentar decir algo, para tratar de preguntarles que a qué se estaban refiriendo, pero no podía articular ni un solo vocablo. Su mente estaba bloqueada mientras pensaba en las palabras: "saliendo" y "declaraste". Julia, la cual parecía en ese momento la líder del grupo, se puso delante de todas ellas, intermediando entre las féminas y Francis, dándole la espalda a éste.

- ¡Chicas, por favor! ¡No le molestéis avasallándole a preguntas sobre su novio! Si quiere contárnoslo, lo hará, pero si no le apetece tampoco podemos forzarle a que nos lo explique, por mucho que nos intrigue.

Todas las mujeres murmuraron decepcionadas, sabiendo que Julia tenía razón, así que al final lo que hicieron fue marcharse cada una hacia su aula. Julia, no obstante, se quedó y le sonrió a Francis con complicidad, contenta por haberle salvado de tal destino.

- Lo siento, están demasiado emocionadas desde que saben de lo vuestro.

- ¿El qué nuestro? -preguntó el rubio, con la garganta seca.

- ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Que estás saliendo con Antonio, quizás? -se rió- Venga, no te hagas el loco. Antonio se lo dijo a Juan, pero ya sabes que es un bocazas, así que ha corrido como la pólvora. No te preocupes, en general todo el mundo te apoya y sabemos que si estás más callado es porque tienes miedo a que te miren mal, pero en general somos todos muy tolerantes. ¡Si te dicen algo, nosotras vendremos al rescate!

Al francés le daba la impresión de que sus extremidades estaban hechas de cartón. ¿Que Antonio había dicho qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza para soltar algo así tan a la ligera? Además a Juan. Entonces escucharon pasos a un lado y allí, plantado, estaba Antonio, mirándoles con una sonrisa que a él le pareció hasta tensa. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que les había escuchado y que por eso mismo estaba tan nervioso.

- Bueno, os dejo, parejita. -dijo Julia antes de irse, felizmente.

El silencio se instaló entre Antonio y Francis, los cuales se miraban fijamente. Bonnefoy estaba esperando a que Fernández se atreviese, diese el paso y le contara de qué iba la cosa. Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, ya que no sabía si sus justificaciones le iban a parecer razonables y eso le echaba hacia atrás. Sonrió tensamente y Francis hizo eso mismo pero de manera irónica.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar, _cariño_. -dijo el galo siendo muy sarcástico en esa última palabra.

- Te he preparado la comida. -apuntó Antonio enseñándole la fiambrera, intentando apaciguar su ánimo. Sabía de sobras que no iba a funcionar, que nadie era tan simple como él en ese aspecto, pero tenía que intentarlo.

El hombre que tenía delante, con la mirada del color que reflejaba el agua del mar, viró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia un lugar un poco más apartado en el que poder hablar. El mejor sitio le parecía fuera, en los bancos, y entonces se dio cuenta de que más gente de lo que esperaba les miraba. El camino hacia allí se le hizo eterno y entonces miró a Antonio, el cual se quedó tenso, sonriendo nervioso. Se sentó lentamente en el banco y esperó a que Francis lo hiciera también. Sin embargo, no empezó a contarle de qué iba el tema, le puso la fiambrera en el regazo y le hizo un ademán para que empezara a comer.

- No, no... Quiero saber de qué va esto. No pienso comer hasta que te expliques. -le dijo firmemente.

- Está bien. -dijo después de suspirar pesadamente. Sabía que había hecho mal, pero una vez había empezado luego había sido complicado parar- El tercer día que vine a traerte la comida, ese tío volvió a hablar mal de ti. No sé si intentaba ganarse mi apoyo, que me apartara de ti, o lo que fuera, el caso es que te criticaba muchísimo diciendo esta vez que nunca ibas a encontrar a nadie que quisiera estar a tu lado y otras cosas terribles que no pienso decir. Me enfadé muchísimo, así que le dije con malas maneras que se callara y que no sabía nada. Como te defendía con tanto ímpetu me dijo en broma que casi parecía que eras mi novio y no pensé, simplemente moví los labios y le dije que sí, que lo eras. Pensaba que de esta manera te dejaría en paz de una maldita vez y vería que claro que vas a conseguir pareja porque eres un buen hombre.

- ¿De veras crees que diciéndole a alguien que la persona a la que molesta es gay vas a lograr algo? Lo que no entiendo es cómo no vino a mofarse de mí a los minutos.

- Puede que le haya dicho que si se acerca a ti para molestarte va a conocer mi ira. Y quizás le haya provocado para que intentara atacarme, lo haya hecho y yo le haya retorcido el brazo en la espalda. Puede que luego le dijera en la oreja que eso sólo era una pequeña demostración de lo que soy capaz.

Los ojos azules de Francis se habían ido abriendo más de lo normal, con sorpresa, a medida que Antonio añadía más cosas a su historia. Cuando se detuvo, a él le dio tiempo a imaginar en conjunto todo aquello que le había hecho a su compañero de universidad y, lejos de lo que el hispano esperaba, Francis se echó a reír. Ahora el que le miraba curiosamente era Antonio y como le daba vergüenza que le viera expresarse abiertamente, mostrar sus sentimientos de ese modo, se giró para que no que no observara su gesto mientras el ataque de risa no se le pasaba. Dentro de lo que cabe, Fernández se sentía más tranquilo al pensar que si se reía, significaba que no le iba a echar la bronca por amenazar de aquel modo a un compañero y decirle que era gay.

- Lo siento si he dicho algo que no era cierto. No he pensado, he actuado. Ya sabes que soy así de cabeza loca, que debería parar, determinar qué consecuencias tendrán mis acciones, pero es algo que cuesta.

- Bueno, insisto mil veces en que no soy gay. -comentó Francis mirando la fiambrera que le traía- Me gustan también las mujeres.

- ¿Entonces no te importa? ¿No estás enfadado?

Francis elevó el rostro y le observó, sin expresar demasiado, aunque no se le veía enfadado. ¿En serio le preguntaba aquello? ¿Le estaba diciendo si le importaba que toda su universidad creyera que tenía como novio a un tío que estaba buenísimo y que tenía un cuerpo de infarto? No, por supuesto que no le importaba. Muchos sospechaban que a Bonnefoy le gustaban también los hombres, así que ya era hora de confirmarlo. Quién sabía, quizás ahora empezaban a lloverle pretendientes y todo. Se dio cuenta que tras un minuto y medio pensando, Antonio tenía expresión nerviosa y esperaba una respuesta por su parte. Él era la persona que había cuidado de él, que le había dado asilo y que le proporcionaba comida y ropa de manera desinteresada. ¿A quién en su sano juicio no le importaría que una persona así estuviera enfadada? Le apreciaba, de ahí que hubiera dicho aquellas cosas. Porque no, no lo había hecho a propósito, pero luego podría haberlo desmentido. Sin embargo, ¿cuánto había soñado con poder decir por la calle que salía con François? Bastante. La tentación de poder decir que salía con un chico que se parecía mucho a la persona a la que él amaba era demasiada como para resistirla.

- No te preocupes, no creo que empeore demasiado mi reputación a estas alturas. -contestó finalmente después de encogerse de hombros.

- Me alegro... -dijo Antonio aliviado- No quería que te enfadaras conmigo cuando estás haciendo tanto por mí. Bueno, te dejo comer con tu amigo. Prepararé algo de cenar para cuando vengas.

El galo no decía nada, observaba la manera en que sus labios se movían, hablando sin perder la sonrisa. También le llamaban la atención sus ojos, los movimientos de las manos, que no cesaban en su empeño de gesticular todo lo que pudiera aunque sin llegar al extremo de los italianos. Antonio se calló y parecía dispuesto a irse en cosa de segundos. Bajó la mirada a la fiambrera y entonces, cuando la volvió a levantar, sus labios se abrieron.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas? -preguntó casualmente. Aquellas cinco palabras fueron más que suficientes para detener a Antonio, el cual le miró curiosamente. Como no decía nada, dedujo que aún era su turno para hablar- Creo que te has pasado con la cantidad de comida y hay suficiente para dos. -se encogió de hombros- Sólo si no tienes otra cosa que hacer.

- Pues tenía audiencia con la reina, pero supongo que puedo cancelarlo para quedarme a comer contigo. -dijo Antonio finalmente, dibujando una sonrisa que se le contagió a Francis.

- Vaya, qué gran honor. Espero que la reina no se enfade conmigo y consiga que me extraditen. -comentó Francis moviéndose hacia una mesa. Dejó la fiambrera en un lugar centrado para que estuviera también al alcance del hispano. La suerte era que le había puesto arroz para comer y que le había traído una cucharilla para el postre, así que con ésta podía ir cogiendo alimentos de la fiambrera.

- ¿Seguro que no te vas a quedar con hambre? -preguntó el joven preocupado.

- No pasa nada. Tampoco soy un gran comilón, me daría pena dejar parte de algo a lo que tanto esfuerzo le dedicas. Además, vas por ahí diciendo que somos novios, ¿no? Pues supongo que no tendrá nada de raro que mi _novio_ se quede a comer conmigo.

-Vas a estar fastidiándome eternamente por haber soltado eso sin pensarlo, ¿verdad? -comentó con aire divertido.

- ¡Cómo lo sabes...!

No recordaba en ese momento a su compañero, ni pensaba en que le había dejado tirado a la hora de comer. En aquel aula vacía, sentados cada uno a un lado de una mesa, Antonio y Francis pasaron un rato agradable, degustando los alimentos de una fiambrera barata y bromeando. En ese instante se percató de que hacía bastante tiempo que no reía durante tanto rato seguido y todo aquello se lo debía a ese interesante personaje, a su "novio".

* * *

**Perdonadme ;w;**

**Dije que iba a actualizar este fin de semana pasado (bueno, lo puse por Twitter, no sé si alguien me sigue ahí XD) pero una amiga mía vino a casa y estuvimos viendo Capitán América y otras cosas y, obviamente, se me pasó. Pero no quería tardar mucho más, así que aquí estoy con otro capítulo de esta historia. No sé qué contar, así que si algo no os queda claro del capítulo o queréis preguntarme cualquier otra cosa, decídmelo. Sigo con el pre-order del libro, el link está en el capítulo pasado.**

**Si en el tiempo que puse no he recibido más peticiones (de momento una) posiblemente no lo haga. Editarlo y todo es mucho tiempo y además dinero para mí de golpe, no sé si puedo permitírmelo si luego voy a quedarme con muchos de esos volúmenes en mi casa uwu**

**Paso a comentar los review,**

_Hilanthus, _**todas necesitamos un Antonio en nuestras vidas, eso no te lo voy a negar uvu Es demasiado amor para no quererlo xD. No siempre puedo hacerle igual, aunque en el fondo tiene la misma personalidad: le gusta llamar la atención, es ligeramente coqueto... Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer y dejar comentario ouo**

_Ttack96, _**xDDD Espero que te guste el fic ouo Gracias por leer y dejar review ouo**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**Hola Fuji~ Espero que hayas tenido una vuelta relajada al menos uvu ánimo, entiendo tu dolor. El síndrome post-vacacional es horrible ;3; Es imposible no hacer referencias a él, más teniendo en cuenta que a Antonio le gusta François mucho uvu Como has podido ver pues ya se llevan mejor del todo, pero alguien le ha tenido que dar el toque de atención al rubio, porque no se daba cuenta XD Si no te importa compartirlas, me gustaría leer tus teorías owo por curiosidad. Me parece interesante.**

_GusGuschan, _**Hola! :D Pues aquí vamos, trabajando, con la rutina, hypeando por ships nuevas XD Espero que tú estés bien y que estés segura de ello. ¿Cómo que creo? D: He vuelto, al ritmo lento pero voy actualizando :) Maravillosas ideas, dice... ;3; Qué bonita. Yo hubiera dicho con mis ideas de bombero o mis tonterías XDDD Claro que te disculpo D: No te preocupes. Todos tenemos momentos en que no podemos leer, me incluyo owo'. Tenía que poner una serie y mira, sé que TWD la conoce mucha gente XD No te puedo decir nada de lo que pasará, pero si tienes teorías o miedos puedes contármelos, por curiosidad. Si algo está muymuy errado te lo diré, pero si vagas cerca o un poco lejos, me lo callaré :P En realidad Antonio está más asustado de lo que admite, pero también ha aprendido a hacerse el fuerte. Ha vivido una infancia y adolescencia nada agradable y su vida estaba hecha un desastre hasta que François vino a él. Kiku era el que me encajaba mejor como friki compañero de Francis. No le hubiera imaginado relacionándose con alguien no friki xD. No te quedó tan largo ouo a mí ya me gustó -hearts- ¡Nos leemos! :3**

_Nami-Luna LinusMantita_**, awwwww ;3; m-me has matado con eso de que me has extrañado y que nadie más que yo subo Frain decente... -se va a un rincón a llorar emocionada- Aunque te recomiendo uno que está publicando mi amiga Maruychan que se llama Serranillas de Guadarmar. Me lo fue pasando en su versión beta y me enganchó. (Pero no me abandones ;3; XDDD)**

**¿Todos en tu casa conocen mis historias? -shockeada- n-no sé si merezco este honor. No te considero acosadora, me halagas mucho ;3; Claro que este fic tiene futuro, no lo voy a dejar inacabado, eso tenlo por seguro ò.ó Espero que te guste este capítulo también. Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review ;w;**

_DarkFlame11, _** aww ouo espero que te siga gustando el fic entonces uvu. Yo también envidio a Francis. ¿Dónde hay que firmar para conseguir mi propio Antonio? Podría pagar de ser necesario owo xDDD Japón era el que mejor me encajaba como amigo friki (y tenía que ser friki por cómo es Francis, dudo que hablara con alguien no friki) y vamos, en Japón hay de lo más perverso XD Tenía que sacar a relucir eso XD. Yo imagino que Francis tiene su propia web, como otros webcomic, con su tienda online y shit así xD Vamos, es canon que Francia tiene su vena friki, Himaruya lo hizo oficial en una tira XD tenía ganas de tirar de ese hilo. En vez de dejarlo como algo secundario, lo puse como algo principal y la perversión se la puse oculta XD porque existe xD Me gustaría hacer el libro, sí, pero en el preorder de momento sólo se ha apuntado una persona. El mínimo para que lo haga serán 5 personas y la cosa no pinta muy bien... u.u Me equivoqué de fandom quizás XD... a ver si ahora al revivir me sorprendo. No tendrá un 18 en la portada. Será algo Frain pero disimulado, nada porno xD tranquila. Si te interesa rellena el formulario del capítulo anterior y así habrá 2 personas inscritas xD Gracias por tu review ouo**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

**Miruru.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hecho de tinta**

**Capítulo 04**

La mañana del sábado hubiera empezado como otra cualquiera de no ser por unos cuantos detalles. En primer lugar, se había despertado a eso de las nueve menos cuarto por culpa de un dolor intenso. Había abierto los ojos, desorientado, y entonces se había dado cuenta de que ese dolor era provocado por la pierna izquierda de Antonio, la cual chafaba las propias contra la cama con todo su peso. Arrugó la nariz y su boca hasta que ésta formó un pequeño círculo. Al segundo intento consiguió salir de debajo de aquella trampa mortal. Fue al baño, regresó, se echó en la cama y se puso a mirar a Antonio mientras dormía. Despertarle le parecía cruel, así que estuvo un rato con la mirada fija en él a ver si eso le hacía abrir los ojos. Por supuesto que fue inútil, lo mismo que presionar la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice, a ver si eso le arrancaba de los brazos de Morfeo.

A las nueve y cuarto decidió que era inútil. Se puso las zapatillas y abandonó la cama, cediéndosela toda a Antonio, el cual no tardó en invadirla en su totalidad ni un par de minutos. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta, se sentó a la mesa y encendió el ordenador portátil, que en ese momento le pareció el aparato más ruidoso que pudiera haber sobre la faz de la Tierra. Se le olvidaba que aunque en ese momento sonara una alarma de amenaza nuclear, el español no se despertaría.

Abrió el programa en el cual solía realizar todos sus dibujos, se armó con la tableta digital y empezó a echar trazos sobre ellas con el bolígrafo. En dos horas tenía el lineart hecho y se estaba dedicando al fondo. En ese momento escuchó un sonoro bostezo desde atrás. Se detuvo, apoyando el bolígrafo sobre la superficie plana, y viró con la silla para poder observar a Antonio, el cual se estaba estirando como si fuera un gato, con los ojos cerrados, arqueando su cuerpo hasta que cada músculo estaba sometido a la tensión suficiente como para desentumecerse. Cuando su cuerpo empezaba a quejarse porque había estado manteniendo el aliento mucho rato, exhaló el aire ruidosamente y dejó caer las extremidades sobre la cama.

- Buenos días, señor despertar exagerado. -murmuró Francis tras darse la vuelta. No tardó nada en retomar su tarea, dedicándose a ese cielo al que no le lograba dar la tonalidad que deseaba.

- Buenos días. -replicó el hispano.

Era cierto que Antonio, de buena mañana, no era persona. Cuando le creó no supo por qué pero pensó que su personaje seguro que sabría dormir bien y que le gustaría demasiado. Por esa regla de tres, el despertar sería como su cruz y tardaría largos minutos en convertirse en una persona operativa al cien por cien. No hizo falta que le contara dónde se encontraban las cosas para prepararse el desayuno, él solito se fue hacia allí y empezó a cocinar algo. En su sopor, el español fue moviéndose como un espectro por la cocina hasta que tuvo listo lo que iba a degustar. El café y el desayuno le fueron reviviendo lentamente hasta que ya era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Una vez la quietud había vuelto a la habitación, todo mientras el español deambulaba por la cocina, Francis había logrado concentrarse de nuevo en el dibujo que estaba haciendo. No le convencía la luz y cuando eso ocurría se dedicaba a poner capas encima, experimentando hasta que encontraba la tonalidad ideal o se hartaba y volvía a la inicial. Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar a ese punto, sintió que algo se le echaba encima y le empujaba hacia delante. Su mano, que estaba presionando con suavidad el lápiz contra la superficie lisa y pulcra de la tableta, se apretó contra la misma y se movió por la inercia, haciendo un trazo largo de color rojo por todo el lienzo que le hizo chillar. Intentó zafarse de los brazos que le rodeaban desde detrás para correr a deshacer ese horror que le había destrozado por completo el dibujo, pero era complicado cuando Antonio se negaba a dejarle ir.

- Vamos de fiesta esta nocheee... -le pidió lastimeramente.

Se dio cuenta de que la expresión hastiada del rubio iba a peor así que le dejó ir y esperó hasta que hubo deshecho el cambio con un movimiento rápido contra las teclas. Lo tuvo que guardar dos veces para asegurarse de que quedaba correctamente almacenado en el disco duro. Al terminar hizo girar la silla hasta encarar a Antonio. La expresión de molestia se le fue bajando sólo al ver su expresión, su sonrisa conciliadora y sus orbes verdes observándole con súplica. Maldito fuera el hispano por poner esa cara cuando él intentaba mantenerse enfadado.

- A ver, ¿me puedes decir qué es lo que se quema para que vengas de esa manera y me asaltes casi como si fueses un ladrón? -le dijo Francis después de suspirar durante un segundo.

- Vamos de fiesta. -dijo firmemente. El francés le observó como si estuviese procesando lo que le había dicho para determinar si sus oídos le habían fallado o no. Antonio captó esa expresión así que presto volvió a repetir-Vamos de fiesta esta noche.

Esta vez le había entendido, lo sabía porque su ceja izquierda se había movido hacia arriba, arqueándose, dándole una apariencia extrañada. La idea de ir de fiesta no le parecía venir a cuento en ese momento, pero Antonio no es que diera la impresión de irse a echar atrás. Llevaba días en que pensaba en que le apetecía ir a beber y a bailar hasta el punto de olvidar su nombre y sus problemas, que precisamente no eran pocos. Sabía que Francis tenía motivos más que suficientes para mirarle de esa manera, pero necesitaba despejarse y esa le parecía la mejor opción.

- No pongas esa cara... Para empezar, te iría bien a ti también. En nuestro plan de convertirte en alguien más sociable, este parece un nuevo hito a marcar. Deberías arreglarte, salir conmigo y si sigues mis consejos verás la de gente que te habla. Sé que estoy pidiéndote de manera indirecta que pagues mi entrada, pero creo que es algo que nos iría bien a los dos.

Los ojos azules del rubio le miraban fijamente, mientras que su expresión facial no mostraba realmente nada. A pesar de esa indiferencia aparente, Francis por dentro ya sabía que aquella había sido su derrota. No le importaba seguir de aquella manera un tiempo más, pero saber que Antonio creía que a él también le iría bien fue lo definitivo. Si el español no se encontraba en buen estado anímico por la situación en la que se encontraba -cosa que, francamente, era normal- no le importaba llevarlo por ahí para que se entretuviera. Era débil, pero Antonio era Antonio. No era algo que pudiera explicar a una persona que no hubiese nunca creado a un personaje sin que ésta le mirara como si estuviese completamente loco. Tener un vínculo profundo con un personaje que no era real era algo que no estaba muy bien visto por bastante gente, aunque de esta manera no le hiciera daño a nadie. Suspiró pesadamente y por un segundo dejó que sus párpados cayeran y ocultaran sus ojos azules.

- No soy muy fan de todo ese ambiente, pero coincido en que nos irá bien. -dijo Francis no muy contento. Pero para eso mismo estaba Antonio, al cual se le dibujó una sonrisa incrédula cuando le escuchó decir eso. No había pasado ni un segundo antes de tenerle enganchado al brazo e incluso le estaba zarandeando ligeramente.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? -le preguntó- Me sabía mal pedírtelo, porque tendrás que pagar mi entrada, pero...

- Te lo digo de verdad. En lo que gasto más dinero, últimamente, es en cosas para pintar y poco más. No puedo decir que sea pobre como las ratas, puedo invitarte a entrar a uno de esos antros. -después de decir esa frase, Antonio vitoreó al francés, el cual se controló para no sonreír- Pero con una condición.

- ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! Dime tu condición.

- Tú tienes que encargarte de la ropa y de recomendarme alguna bebida buena que conozcas. Sé de algunas, pero ya que estamos me gustaría probar algo nuevo.

Los ojos de color aceituna se veían en su totalidad ya que los había abierto sorprendido después de escuchar aquella simple e inesperada petición. Por su tono y la expresión de su cara, había esperado que fuese algo más serio, algo que quizás no podría aceptar. Aquella petición era sencilla y totalmente asequible, así que le estaba costando reaccionar y por eso tenía esa cara de bobo mientras le observaba. De repente Antonio sonrió con cordialidad y asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, enérgico.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! No te arrepentirás, ya lo verás. Te vamos a convertir en el macho más sexy de todo el bar y vas a ligar tanto que vas a tener que apartar a la gente para poder caminar. -le replicó muy convencido.

- Sí, sí... Seguro que sí. -dijo Francis sonriendo resignado, contagiado por el entusiasmo que ese joven tenía. Ay, qué ironía. Si él supiera que le bastaba con que cierto individuo le mirara... La maldita personalidad encantadora de Antonio era como un veneno y lo peor era que se sentía dependiente del mismo. Si iba a esa discoteca era por el español, no por nada más. Era lo que le iba a despegar de la silla de una maldita vez, esa sonrisa que brillaba casi como el sol.

El día fue tranquilo, aunque su habitación se convirtió en un estercolero cuando Antonio se dedicó a sacar todo su armario y a ponerlo encima de la cama para encontrar la ropa ideal. Le escuchó como en una decena de ocasiones quejarse de que sólo tenía una ingente cantidad de chándales, de todas las tallas y marcas habidas y por haber. Francis hacía caso omiso, pintando ya la ilustración. Cuando el sol cayó, el de cabellos oscuros ya había decidido cuál iba a ser la vestimenta del francés y ésta se componía de una camisa azul y unos pantalones tejanos negros. Le había encontrado unos mocasines que ni recordaba tener y que posteriormente rememoró que su padre le había regalado hacía dos navidades. Antonio fue el que le empujó hacia el baño, le urgió a que se duchara y se acicalara y Francis fue con la cabeza gacha, pensando que aquello iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. Mientras estaba solo, el de ojos verdes se buscó algo para él, más sencillo pero que le sentara bien. Se cambió de ropa, puesto que él ya se había duchado después de comer, y después de adecentarse el cabello y echarse colonia de un bote que había en una estantería se encontraba preparado. Minutos después regresó al cuarto Francis. La ropa le sentaría bien si se la hubiese colocado como tocaba. La ceja derecha de Antonio se arqueó al observar que llevaba la camisa totalmente abrochada, hasta el último botón, y que se la había remetido por el pantalón, dándole un aspecto aún más cateto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios has hecho con la ropa que te he dado? Pareces salido de un convento. -dijo Antonio aún anonadado, sentado sobre la colcha azulada que cubría la cama del francés.

- ¿Un convento...? No sé a qué viene eso. Ni me he secado el pelo porque esta ropa me queda fatal. ¿No hay otra cosa que pueda llevar?

El joven de cabellos oscuros suspiró pesadamente, se levantó y dejó la habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Francis ladeó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable ya que pensaba que lo que pasaba en realidad era que estaba enfadado por su comportamiento. Intentaba ser abierto, no ser tan negativo, pero le costaba bastante cambiar esa personalidad defensiva que había construido después de tanto tiempo. Al medio minuto ya estaba preparando en su cabeza la manera de disculparse ante él, analizando cualquier posible respuesta que le pudiera dar. No le dio tiempo ni a ir a por él, ya que regresó con un secador de pelo en la mano.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? -fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar.

- Me lo ha dejado una de tus compañeras de piso. -contestó Antonio tranquilamente. No parecía enfadado al menos y eso le tranquilizaba un poco- No pongas esa cara, ya deduzco que no conocerás a Sheila porque te pasas todo el día haciendo monigotes. Ven para aquí.

Palmeó la silla de piel de Francis, la cual estaba delante del escritorio, y mientras el rubio tomaba lugar, Antonio se entretuvo buscando un enchufe en el cual poner el secador. Tuvo que escuchar la queja del galo al desconectar el cargador del ordenador, que por suerte tenía la batería puesta. Con cuidado, empezó a peinarle el cabello, desenredándoselo. No quiso decir nada, pero parecía tener experiencia haciendo aquello. Lo que no sabía era que, cuando eran más jóvenes, el hispano se había entretenido cuidando del cabello de François, quien era tremendamente exigente.

Francis bajaba la mirada a sus propios muslos, luego observaba a Antonio en el reflejo de la pantalla y así sucesivamente. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie le peinaba o le secaba el cabello de esa manera. Precisamente, desde que su madre murió que no había permitido que nadie hiciera todas esas cosas. Eran detalles que su madre tenía y si alguien venía a realizar esas acciones era como si estuviera dejando que otra persona ocupara el lugar que ella había dejado, el vacío que ninguna otra persona podría rellenar. Curiosamente, la situación en la que se encontraba le producía una cálida sensación en el estómago. No notaba la urgencia, la imperiosa necesidad de empujarle y apartarle de él. Aquella especie de fobia no había hecho acto de presencia y estaba bien; podría incluso decir que estaba contento.

Una vez que hubo terminado con su cabello, lo acabó de acicalar, se puso delante de él y le examinó. Francis a su vez le miraba, controlando que sus ojos no se encontraran para que no se diera cuenta de que hacía bastante rato que le observaba. Podía oler su colonia y la calidez de los dedos de Antonio, los cuales accidentalmente rozaron sus mejillas al colocarle el cabello, le sorprendieron porque le provocaron un escalofrío imperceptible que le subió desde el espinazo hasta la nuca.

En ese momento de desconcierto, sus ojos se encontraron, él quiso cavar un hoyo y no volver a salir del mismo, pero entonces Antonio le sonrió y le hizo levantarse, tirando de sus manos. Francis se erizó, como si fuese un gato al que estaban acercando a una bañera llena de agua, cuando vio que los dedos de Antonio se acercaban a su cuello y empezaban a desabrochar botones. El corazón empezó a latirle aceleradamente, desbocado por aquella cercanía y acciones inusitadas, pero tampoco fue algo que durara demasiado ya que después de sacar tres botones de sus correspondientes ojales, el hispano se apartó para verle.

- Ahora sí que estás bien. Parecía que te ibas a ahogar con tanto botón abrochado. -le dijo sonriente, feliz al ver el buen trabajo que había realizado.

Aún sin creer demasiado sus palabras, Francis caminó hasta plantarse delante de un espejo y miró su reflejo sorprendido. No era nada de lo que había esperado y no podía negar que se había gustado a sí mismo. El cambio era impresionante y fue incapaz de decirle algo, ni tan siquiera de darle las gracias.

- ¿Te gusta? Ahora creo que ya no piensas que la ropa es estúpida, ¿verdad? -comentó aún con esa expresión contenta. Si no le había dicho algo inmediatamente era que no le disgustaba. Después de esos días de convivencia, Antonio ya empezaba a conocer los patrones de comportamiento de ese chico tan raro y ligeramente antisocial.

- Debo reconocer que tienes razón, no esperaba que me fuera a quedar bien. Aunque me noto extraño yendo con los botones abiertos... -dijo tras llevar la mano derecha a su pecho y rozar con el índice la piel de su cuello que quedaba al descubierto.

- ¡No te toques! -regañó Antonio y acto seguido le pegó un suave golpecito en la mano. Le miró como la madre que observa a su hijo, el cual no aprende por mucho que le diga- Sé que te vas a notar raro, pero te aseguro que no te queda mal en absoluto.

- Eres un mandón... -le contestó haciendo un puchero- No quiero ser como Antonio cuando sea mayor~

Durante un rato, Antonio tuvo que soportar que Francis se quejara cada tres segundos prácticamente de que su ropa no le acababa de hacer sentir cómodo del todo y que a ver si le iban a confundir con a saber tú qué cosa. El hispano, estoico, aguantó aquellos comentarios y siempre le azuzaba y le decía que estaba bien y que se callara. Por suerte, salir a la calle le cohibió lo suficiente como para que dejara de hablar de un rato. Le estuvo observando de soslayo y en un par de ocasiones tuvo que reprimir la risa que le provocaba ver que no dejaba de mirar a los lados, como si estuviera buscando entre la marea de gente un par de ojos que le miraran de manera desaprobatoria.

La atención se fijó en él cuando llegaron. Lo notó cuando un grupo de chicas que estaba cerca de ellos de repente se calló y posaron sus ojos sobre él. Había sentido que se le ponían de corbata y estaba esperando las burlas, pero lo único que vio fueron sonrisitas coquetas y un par de guiños. Antonio se plantó a su lado, le dio un codazo cómplice y sonrió mordazmente.

- ¡Vaya...! Acabas de llegar y ya estás rompiendo corazones. Creo que el cambio ha sido todo un éxito~ ¿No te parece?

- Supongo. -murmuró Francis, demasiado sorprendido como para añadir algo más.

Ir de fiesta con Kiku era completamente diferente a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Lo que primero hizo el hispano fue correr hasta la barra y pedir la consumición gratuita que les tocaba por la entrada. Le pasó la suya a Francis, el cual le dio un sorbo no muy decidido hasta que pudo comprobar que el sabor no le disgustaba. Entre gritos le estuvo contando con qué preparaban aquel trago mientras él lo iba apurando a paso lento pero decidido. El de Antonio no había durado mucho más que el suyo y le tuvo que decir que por el momento no quería otra ya que iba de nuevo hacia la barra. Cuando no bebía, la mayor distracción del de cabellos castaños era la música. Se podía decir que se le metía dentro y no había quien le hiciera estar quieto.

A ratos Francis se quedaba a un lado, mirándole con curiosidad y a su manera disfrutando también viéndole tan entretenido. Pero eso se acababa cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de él y éste se venía hacia donde estaba, le agarraba y tiraba de él hasta que lo tenía en la pista. No era demasiado diestro con el baile y, viendo que no parecía cómodo, Fernández le agarraba de las manos y le hacía bailar con él, a veces como si fueran niños pequeños, otra como si fuesen abuelitos y eso lograba que el francés se riera, que se despistara y se lo pasara bien.

Las copas fueron sucediéndose, las canciones llegaron y se fueron con la misma rapidez, y también fueron comentando la apariencia de las chicas que se les habían ido acercando a lo largo de la noche. Se halagaban mutuamente por el éxito que estaban teniendo, pero ninguno de los dos pensó en irse con nadie, ya que estaban demasiado entretenidos con sus tonterías. Hacia las cuatro, Antonio estaba borracho después de dejar la cartera de Francis prácticamente en números rojos. Sabía que el culpable no era el español, era él mismo por dejarle dinero cada vez que comentaba que una copita más no le importaría. Cuando salió del baño estaba un poco despeinado, con las mejillas rojizas y los ojos tenían ese típico brillo de la persona que había tomado demasiado. Él le había estado esperando fuera, olía a alcohol y a sudor y era por culpa de la gente que se encontraba en el local. Antonio se inclinó para echarse agua en la cara y ni aún por esas se recuperaba. Se sentía bien, feliz, en su paraíso personal en el que no pensaba en demasiado.

Durante un lapso de un minuto estuvo mirándose en el espejo que había delante de él, como un pasmarote, sin ser consciente del paso del tiempo. Francis hizo rodar la mirada, cansado de esperar a que hiciese o dijese algo, y se fue hacia él. De repente un brazo le rodeó la cintura y le vino un olor dulzón que quedaba cubierto por ese aroma a discoteca que él mismo sentía sobre su cuerpo. Ladeó los ojos verdes y se encontró con los azules.

- Suficiente has bebido tú. Lo mejor será que volvamos al piso y que te eches en la cama a dormir la mona, ¿vale?

No le contestó, lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros y asentir suavemente. Se dejó arrastrar por la calle, silencioso, más de lo normal. No podía decir que no le extrañaba que el siempre charlatán Antonio estuviera tan quieto, pero lo atribuyó a que había bebido demasiado y que seguramente estaba somnoliento. Con palabras amables le fue guiando por las escaleras que daban al piso, por el pasillo hasta la puerta del mismo y luego hasta la habitación. Le dejó sentado en la cama mientras recuperaba el pijama que le había prestado, cuando lo encontró se lo pasó mientras los ojos verdes le perseguían en cada acción que realizaba. Se dio cuenta un par de veces de aquello pero no comentó nada al respecto.

- Iré a dormir al sofá, así te dejo espacio para que descanses bien por la noche. Mañana vas a tener seguro una resaca de caballo, así que lo mejor será que duermas para ver si las consecuencias son menores de las esperadas.

- No tienes por qué irte... -murmuró Antonio hablando por primera vez en largos minutos.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que tengas una noche de sueño reparador. -le contestó con una sonrisa- No te preocupes, tampoco es que sea la primera vez que duermo en el sofá. Sobreviviré. -estiró la mano y revolvió la cabellera de color chocolate del hombre que tenía en frente, sentado- Buenas noches.

Viró sobre sus talones, estiró la pierna, apoyó el pie para dar el primer paso y nunca llegó a finalizarlo realmente. En ese irrisorio espacio de tiempo, Antonio había estado mirando su cabello, su espalda y había sentenciado que no quería que se marchara de la habitación. Por lo tanto había extendido su brazo, la mano había asido la muñeca del francés y había pegado un tirón lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que éste perdiera el equilibrio y fuese arrastrado hasta estar tumbado de lado. Había pegado un grito, asustado por el cambio de gravedad y la caída, y cuando tocó contra la superficie sólida, de costado, se giró para estar bocarriba e intentar ver qué era lo que había sucedido. Al abrir los ojos, bufando ligeramente frustrado, se encontró con que tenía la cara de Antonio y los orbes verdes fijos en los suyos, sobre su cabeza. El hispano tenía el torso inclinado sobre el cuerpo del francés y se mantenía sentado en el lecho.

- No te vayas, hay sitio de sobras para los dos en la cama.

- ¿Eh? Venga, no me seas crío. Vas a estar mucho más cómodo si yo duermo en el sofá. -le dijo Francis mirándole con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, sorprendido por aquello.

- No. -le replicó firme.

- Antonio...

- No, no, no, no.

Mientras repetía ese adverbio una y otra vez, el hispano subió los pies a la cama, se acercó a Francis y le abrazó medio echándose sobre él. El rostro de Antonio se escondió en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro. El rubio, que no pudo prever algo de este calibre, había levantado un brazo, el que no estaba chafado por el peso del hispano, y se quedó quieto esperando que se apartara, cosa que nunca pasó. Arqueó una ceja, tenso por ese contacto tan inesperado, y pensó durante un segundo qué era lo que debía hacer o decir.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ha dado de repente para que te me eches encima? -le preguntó con un tono suave después de suspirar. Le intentaba ver de soslayo pero era complicado teniendo en cuenta dónde tenía su rostro.

- Nada; es que no quiero dormir solo esta noche. La cama es muy grande cuando te vas, prefiero que estés aquí conmigo. Has estado toda la noche acompañándome, ¿no? ¿No crees que es muy feo dejarme en este momento?

¿Qué era lo que podía contestar cuando le decía algo así? Sinceramente, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Suspiró y aquella mano que se había elevado fue descendiendo lentamente hasta que se apoyó, prácticamente con miedo, sobre la espalda de Antonio, en la cual dejó palmaditas alentadoras. No entendía lo que le pasaba, pero estaba claro que no le iba a dejar ir y que ahora él ya no se iba a apartar tampoco. Dormían juntos todas las noches, no pasaría nada por otra más. Estuvieron así, en silencio, mientras Francis observaba el techo y sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Antonio medio echado sobre el suyo. ¿Se habría dormido ya? Cuando lo hiciera tendría que apartarle o se levantaría al día siguiente con todo el cuerpo entumecido. Además, se arriesgaba a que le pegara alguna patada cuando intentara darse la vuelta. No quería recibir golpes, eso seguro.

- ¿Sabes? -dijo de repente el español sacándole de sus pensamientos y de paso sobresaltándole. Pues no, no estaba dormido- He estado pensando mucho en cómo te comportas, en cómo eres, en tus manías. Me he fijado estos días. No es que tenga mucho que hacer, esos libros de la biblioteca son una basura y no creo que me ayuden en nada. El caso es que me he dado cuenta de que te pareces mucho a François. Ya no sólo en tu apariencia, en bastante de las cosas. Creo... Creo que eres más coqueto de lo que intentas admitir, también te gusta cocinar, eres perfeccionista como él...

- Yo no diría tanto eso de que me parezco a él ya que, además de parte de mí, es parte de lo que me gustaría ser. -admitió Francis serio, observando el techo.

- Eres más parecido a él de lo que piensas y sin embargo hay una diferencia muy importante. A François, cuando vamos de fiesta, también se le acercan personas, y se tira minutos y minutos hablando con ellas. En ningún momento mira hacia donde estoy y le veo usar tretas para conquistarlas. Todo hasta que, al final, cuando me mira es para hacerme una seña y entonces se va con quien sea. En cambio... En cambio tú, esta noche, aunque has tenido la oportunidad no lo has hecho. Cuando te hablaban me mirabas, como pidiendo ayuda, y al final siempre has rechazado la invitación y has vuelto conmigo. -cuando dijo eso, se apartó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder ladear el rostro y ver a Francis- Me ha parecido bastante adorable~ Me pregunto por qué has hecho eso.

La voz de Antonio en esas dos últimas frases había sido a duras penas un susurro que rozó su mejilla. Olía a alcohol, claro, pero también había ese aroma característico del español que no sería capaz de describir ni en cientos de años. Retuvo el aliento y observó los ojos verdes, más cerca de él que nunca. Los pensamientos no es que estuviesen fluyendo en ese momento y eso le hizo sentir un poco de pánico y pensó en huir. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer tal cosa cuando Antonio le retenía? Es más, ¿de verdad quería hacerlo? La respuesta era que no, que no quería apartarse y que no sabía qué iba a contestarle, pero que tenía que hacerlo pronto puesto que estaba esperando a que le dijera algo.

- Bueno, no sé. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con esas chicas? Me parecían majas, pero he ido a la discoteca contigo y no quería dejarte tirado. Si tú hubieses decidido que te ibas a ir con alguien, puede que yo también lo hubiese hecho pero bueno... Ya ves, tú tampoco es que te hayas marchado y te has quedado a mi lado. Me pregunto por qué es que tú tampoco me has dejado tirado.

Ahora el que se mantuvo en silencio fue el español.

- Quizás me fascinaba el hecho de que no me abandonabas, de que me mirabas todo el rato. Me tratas demasiado bien, ¿sabes? Me haces pensar en tonterías.

- ¿Como qué tonterías? -dijo Francis después de tragar saliva y recomponer sus pensamientos. Le tenía cerca, muy cerca, y sabía que el hecho de que su cuerpo estuviera pensando en otros asuntos era del todo menos ético.

- Pues últimamente he pensado mucho en que eres bastante majo. Y ahora que te tengo tan cerca no dejo de pensar en que siempre he querido estar con François, siempre he deseado tenerle, besarle y pedirle que no se contuviera, que me tratara como a un amante más de los muchos que tiene. Pero siempre me ha dado miedo el rechazo, ¿sabes? Pero estás tú y de alguna manera, ¿acaso eso no sería como estar con él?

En ese momento, después de escuchar aquello, a Francis se le murió algo por dentro. En primer lugar, físicamente se le murió porque la idea que estaba proponiendo Antonio era tentadora, demasiado. Pero, por otra parte, no quería porque sólo era el substituto de François, sólo pensaba en estar con él porque el otro no se encontraba por ahí y el español era demasiado cobarde como para pararse a averiguar qué era lo que deseaba. Agarró su hombro con la mano libre y le apartó un poco, para poderle ver mejor.

- Estás muy borracho y no pienso acostarme contigo cuando te encuentras de esta manera y lo único que buscas es experimentar qué es lo que es estar con alguien que se parece a François. ¿No crees que es un poco cruel? ¿Acaso piensas llamarme por ese otro nombre que no es el mío?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula se aflojó. Se había dado cuenta de que lo había llevado hasta un extremo en el que le había pedido algo que seguramente le había herido. Pedirle sexo a alguien porque se parece a otra persona era insultante y se había pasado. Al sentir el agarre más flojo, Antonio le abrazó fuerte y apretó los párpados.

- Perdona. ¡Dios, perdóname! De verdad que no he pensado en lo que estaba diciendo y soy una horrible persona. ¡De verdad que lo siento! ¿Me podrás perdonar? Sé que no lo merezco porque después de todo lo que me has estado ayudando yo voy y... Pero en realidad pienso que eres majo, que eres una buena persona. Eres igual que él, cariñoso y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Son cualidades que me gustan.

De nuevo suspiró y le volvió a abrazar. No hubiera imaginado que Antonio era una persona tan complicada cuando estaba ebrio. Acarició su espalda, amistosamente, tratando de relajar aquellos nervios que habían manado como un torrente de agua imparable.

- Está bien, está bien. Ahora tampoco tienes que pensar que eres un hombre horrible. Puedo imaginar que quieres mucho a François y que estás desesperado hasta este punto. Pero no te preocupes, Antonio, las cosas irán bien. Pienso que tú también eres una buena persona, tanto que le has dedicado tiempo a alguien como yo, que pocas expectativas tenía, para tratar de hacerle ser más sociable. ¡Y mírame, hasta charlo con mi compañero de piso ahora y salgo de discoteca contigo! Creo que son unas cualidades admirables de ti que también me gustan.

El español parecía sorprendido por esas palabras, las cuales no creía que mereciese en ese momento, después de haber hecho algo tan estúpido como insinuarle el tener sexo porque se parecía a François. Pero ese era Francis, un tipo con complejos pero que al mismo tiempo no podía esconder el tipo de persona que era. Sin decir nada, movido por el instinto, por lo que le invadía el corazón, Antonio se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios contra los del galo, que no podía estar más sorprendido en ese momento. No fue un contacto muy largo y, cuando se separó para dejar un par de centímetros de distancia entre ellos, sus ojos se encontraron.

- ¿Y eso? -dijo Francis, incómodo por ese silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar aún , aunque notando algo en su interior.

- Eso ha sido un beso. Pero ha sido uno que le he querido dar a Francis Bonnefoy, no a François. Quiero que lo tengas bien claro. Ha sido un beso porque has dicho cosas que me han gustado, que me han hecho sentir bien y he querido dártelo. ¿Te ha disgustado?

En ese momento el rubio estaba con la boca abierta, literalmente. No tenía palabras en ese instante para continuar con la conversación y le chocaba en sobremanera la sinceridad que tenía. Ya lo decían: los niños y los borrachos no mienten. Y una cosa era segura, Antonio no era ningún niño, pero estaba muy pero muy borracho. Reaccionó y negó con la cabeza.

- Sé que lo que antes te he dicho es estúpido e irracional, pero ahora estaba pensando en si me darías un beso más. Quiero ver cómo besas, quiero volver a probar tus labios. ¿Crees que es demasiado pedir?

Otros dos segundos le costó reaccionar. Como un idiota, Francis Bonnefoy movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, lentamente. En ese momento no es que estuviese siendo demasiado racional, pero tampoco es que fuese a lograrlo cuando el hispano le decía esas cosas. Éste sonrió, suavemente, con casi lo que podría denominarse como cariño, aunque no sabía de qué tipo. Volvió a inclinarse sobre él y sus labios se posaron los unos contra los otros. No tardó en sentir su calidez, su aroma y que éstos se movían tímidamente sobre los suyos, probando la reacción que el rubio pudiera tener. Entreabrió un poco los labios, únicamente para apretarlos de nuevo contra los de Francis, buscando respuesta, buscando que despertara e hiciese algo si le agradaba un poco.

Lo que no sabía era que los pensamientos se habían borrado por completo de la mente del joven de ojos azules y que había necesitado esos segundos para regresar a la vida y decidir que no podía estar quieto por mucho que no fuera ético besar a ese español tan ebrio. Imitó el gesto que hacía escasos segundos Antonio había realizado y eso fue el pistoletazo de salida.

La timidez se fue quedando aparte, aunque el beso nunca llegó a ser demasiado pasional. Había algo en él, algo que se negaban a identificar mientras continuaban, mientras los segundos pasaban y ellos no se separaban. Francis, que en un principio había estado quieto, pasivo bajo su cuerpo, se movió sin tan siquiera pensarlo. Estiró una mano y la puso sobre su cuello, impidiéndole alejarse por el momento, y se fue incorporando, ganándole terreno. Terminó sentado y fue en ese instante que se separaron y se miraron, sin saber qué decir. Sin ser conscientes de ello, a ambos les fascinaba imaginar qué era lo que estaría pasando por la mente del otro y cuando pasaban diez segundos ya desde que finalizaron, Antonio se le echó encima, placándolo contra la cama. Los brazos de Francis rápidamente se fueron a rodear su cintura para asegurar que no se cayera y jadeó ahogadamente porque el peso le había robado ligeramente el aliento. Suspiró una vez recuperado y le miró de reojo, preocupado.

- Besas bien, sabes bien... -murmuró Antonio pensativo, apoyado sobre su hombro- ¿Entonces te vas a quedar conmigo? ¿No me abandonarás?

- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo...? Pero si me quedo, tienes que dormirte, ¿vale?

- Pero no te vayas.

No podría hacerlo ni aunque se lo pidiera. Sujetó bien su cintura, apoyó la cabeza contra la suya ligeramente, acunándole, y entonces le susurró que no iba a irse y que descansara. No tardó mucho en escuchar su respiración pesada. Lo mejor sería que él intentara también dormir. Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el olor de Antonio, que le llegaba a la nariz y le atontaba, y encontró que era un aroma que le estaba relajando. No le importaba que su brazo estuviera parcialmente chafado por el peso del español contra él, estaba cómodo y todo.

Cuando el sol empezó a entrar directamente en la habitación, el primero en recibirla de frente fue Antonio, el cual arrugó el entrecejo al sentir un dolor punzante que parecía atravesarle toda la calavera. Movió la mano y se frotó el rostro suavemente. Entonces fue consciente de que había algo a su lado, algo tibio, con un olor agradable. Apretó la mano contraria y se elevó para poder ver dónde estaba. En ese instante sus recuerdos eran una masa borrosa que no se aclaraba por culpa de la migraña que se había hecho dueña y señora de su cabeza. A su lado se encontró a Francis, durmiendo pacíficamente sobre la cama y con un brazo aún parcialmente sobre él. Ahora se daba cuenta de que el peso que había sentido rodeando su cintura seguramente había sido el brazo del francés.

Arqueó una ceja, pensando cómo había llegado a esa situación. Se inclinó hacia delante, quedando a poca distancia de su rostro, y entonces como un flash le vino la escena de la noche anterior. Los ojos del español se abrieron más, presos de la sorpresa que su dueño sentía, y un rubor se le subió a las mejillas al recordar el beso, al recordar que le pidió que no le abandonara. Se apartó, como si de repente le hubiese dado un calambrazo únicamente por estar cercano a él. Lo que no calculó fue que el borde de la cama estaba cercano, así que al huir hacia atrás se encontró con que no tenía más colchón hacia el que retirarse.

Se fue de espaldas y, antes de poder pronunciar un grito, su espalda chocó contra el suelo con un ruido sordo. Aquel estruendo despertó a Francis, el cual pegó un bote y miró alrededor desorientado. Entonces se fijó en que por el borde de la cama asomaban unos pies. Se acercó hacia ahí y halló a Antonio, que estaba mirando hacia el techo con sorpresa.

- Au... -murmuró intentando no hacer un drama. Lo cierto es que la espalda le dolía un poco. Se impulsó y se sentó sobre el suelo, con las piernas a lo indio- Qué tortazo que me acabo de pegar.

- A ver si vas con más cuidado, un día te vas a hacer daño de verdad. -le dijo Francis, el cual había estirado un brazo hacia Antonio. A continuación le revolvió el cabello y se sentó también sobre el lecho, observando de reojo al joven. ¿Era su imaginación o parecía que estaba ligeramente sonrojado?

- Creo que anoche bebí demasiado. -confesó el de ojos verdes, mirándole con timidez. El gesto del rubio había sido bastante familiar y le había chocado.

- ¿Un poco? Yo diría que bastante. -comentó Francis riendo- Pero no te preocupes, ni siquiera vomitaste en la alfombra.

Los labios del hispano se abrieron repetidamente, intentando encontrar cómo expresar las dudas que tenía en ese momento, pero no supo cómo hacerlo así que al final bajó la mirada y permaneció en silencio. Sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero quería ver cómo se lo explicaba Francis. A simple vista no parecía enfadado, pero quién sabía. Por un momento juraba haber temido que ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra. No podía recordar cómo estaba cuando le besó. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que sus labios eran cálidos, que sabían bien y que Antonio los había querido probar hasta estar satisfecho. Si no le hubiera dado sueño, a saber qué hubiera hecho. Tampoco se le olvidaba que le había propuesto acostarse con él y que Francis le había rechazado como todo un caballero.

- Estoy un poco preocupado porque no sé realmente qué fue lo que hice y me preocupa, porque mis amigos me dicen que soy un poco pegajoso. -hizo rodar la mirada- Bueno, más que un poco. Demasiado. No quiero haberte molestado.

Los ojos azules de Francis le miraban casi con compasión. Le ponía nervioso el hecho de que su sonrisa tranquila y la forma en que le examinaba le daban la impresión de que sabía que le estaba mintiendo. No quería ir directamente a pedirle disculpas por ofrecerle tener sexo y de paso besarle, porque eso le provocaría demasiada vergüenza. El rubio al final cerró los ojos por un segundo y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No te preocupes, no has hecho nada de lo que tengas que arrepentirte. Mejor dedica tus esfuerzos a combatir la migraña que tengo la certeza de que estás padeciendo.

- ¿Seguro que no hice nada o dije algo extraño? -volvió a insistir. Le había sorprendido que ahora el de la mentira piadosa hubiera sido Francis. Si reiteraba que no había pasado nada, suponía que no lo repetiría más. Tampoco quería meterse forzadamente en una situación embarazosa, así que confiaría en que Francis no se hubiese enfadado.

- Te lo aseguro, no has hecho nada mal o que me haya molestado.

* * *

Los ojos verdes de Antonio miraban la pantalla fijamente, sin parpadear apenas, mientras sus manos descansaban sobre las teclas, preparado para lo que fuera. Cuando Francis le dijo que conocía un juego que daba miedo, el hispano se había mostrado escéptico. Sin embargo ahí le tenían, moviendo a su personaje por un barco, con una especie de linterna de aceite que no podía usar a cada rato y sin armas. Era demasiado estresante saber que en cualquier momento saldrían unos bichos terribles a atacarle y a él no le quedaría otra que salir corriendo.

El grito escalofriante se produjo en la habitación contigua e hizo que Antonio pegara un bote sobre su propia silla. Se quedó escuchando atentamente, mirando la puerta con los ojos como platos, como si eso le fuese a dar un mejor dominio sobre sus propias emociones. Los gritos no pararon, así que se levantó de la silla rápidamente, provocando que esta virara sobre sí misma, y corrió hacia la cocina. Cuando llegó, el pelo de Francis estaba en llamas. Esa no era ninguna frase hecha, estaba LITERALMENTE en llamas. El pobre agitaba sus manos en un intento de apagarlo y, como era de esperar, no lograba nada. El agua parecía buena opción, pero no sabía cómo agacharse sin quemarse la cara en el proceso. Antonio tuvo más sangre fría, ya que él no era el que estaba en peligro, cogió un trapo de cocina y lo agitó contra las llamas, envolviendo parcialmente la cabeza con el mismo. La falta de oxígeno sofocó el fuego y cuando se dio cuenta de eso dejó el trapo sobre él y suspiró con pesadez. Francis no se movió, así que empezó a preocuparse. Le quitó el trapo y dio la vuelta para verle de frente.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has quemado la piel? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No sé. De repente ha habido una llamarada y cuando me he querido dar cuenta mi pelo estaba en llamas. No, no me he quem- -se interrumpió cuando su vista fue consciente de los mechones que se le habían churruscado y acto seguido pegó un alarido al mismo tiempo que sus manos lo asían con cuidado, como si fuera un enfermo terminal- ¡Mi pelo...! ¡Mi hermoso pelo!

Antonio tenía una sonrisa tensa, apurada. No sabía cómo podía animarle en ese momento, la verdad era que su cabellera se veía bastante mal en la zona en la que había sido quemada. Pero claro, cualquiera le decía eso viendo la reacción que estaba teniendo. Le puso una mano en un hombro, el más cercano, para ver si así le prestaba atención y no se hundía más en esa espiral de estupefacción en la que se estaba sumergiendo.

- Bueno, míralo por el lado positivo, podría haber sido peor si te hubieses quemado la cara. Además, si lo cortas, aún te podrás recoger el pelo en una coleta, sólo es un trozo. Lo tenías ya bastante largo.

- No me lo había cortado desde que mi padre lo hizo por última vez, antes de que yo me apartara de él porque no entiende nada de lo que me ocurre y sólo hace que preocuparse. Mi madre era la que me lo cortaba y seguimos haciéndolo porque así nos acordábamos de ella y por eso no he ido nunca al peluquero desde que ella murió.

- Pues vas a tener que cortarlo ahora, te ves demasiado extraño de esta manera. ¿Quieres que te ayude? -le preguntó con toda la buena intención del mundo.

- No, gracias. No te lo tomes a mal pero no voy a dejar que alguien toque mi pelo a la primera de turno. Puede que sea difícil, pero yo mismo seré el que se lo arregle. -respondió tajante, de manera extremadamente formal.

- Guau... Tampoco tenías que ponerte así. Aunque has sido educado, casi me he sentido como si me trataras como a un total desconocido. Simplemente podrías haberme dicho que no me preocupara y que ya te ocupabas tú.

Los ojos azules de Francis bajaron y estuvo un segundo observando el suelo, pensando en que quizás sí que había sido algo radical con su respuesta. Aún con las manos sujetando el pelo, tratando de protegerlo de cualquier cosa, el galo se fue hacia el baño sin decir una sola palabra. Antonio le observó, preocupado, pero supo que no le quería en el baño y que si le estaba mirando sin más seguramente le pondría más nervioso. Sabía que era el momento de darle cierto espacio, así que se lo concedería. Se sentó en la cama y miró al suelo, pensando en la madre de Francis. No sabía cómo había muerto, pero el rubio era receloso cuando el tema giraba alrededor de la mujer. Ya fuesen recuerdos que la relacionaban o recuerdos directamente de ella, era escueto dando información y después de aquello siempre parecía estar apagado.

Otro grito interrumpió la quietud del apartamento e hizo que Antonio emergiese de su ensoñación rápidamente. Esta vez tardó menos que la anterior y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo hasta el baño. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta y, antes de esperar respuesta, puesto que del interior únicamente se escuchaban lamentos, la abrió. Dentro vio a Francis, echado sobre el baño, mirándose fijamente con las manos sujetando un mechón.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado...?

Cuando se giró, vio que sus ojos azules estaba llorosos y sus labios crispados, intentando aguantar el berrinche que pugnaba por salir de su interior. Entonces se fijó en el tajo que se había pegado en el pelo. Si la quemadura estaba a un par de dedos de las puntas, Francis había cortado como cuatro. La expresión atónita de Antonio le hizo desear llorar con más fuerza. Juraba que al tirar de pelo y calcular, no daba la impresión de que fuese a cortar tanto, pero cuando lo hizo y lo soltó, había querido morirse.

- ¿Pero por qué te has cortado tanto el pelo? -le preguntó intentando encontrarle la lógica a lo ocurrido.

- ¡Ha sido sin querer! -exclamó exasperado- Parecía que era menos pelo y mira... ¡MIRA LA DESGRACIA QUE ME HE HECHO! ¡Quiero echarme a un rincón y llorar hasta que me haya crecido el pelo de nuevo!

- Anda, no te pongas tan dramático. El pelo, por suerte, crece de nuevo. Si quieres dejártelo largo, entonces te aseguro que lo volverás a tener como antes. Eso sí, si no quieres desgraciártelo más, suelta esa tijera. ¿Por qué no dejas que te lo corte? Se lo arreglaba a François y quedaba satisfecho. Mira que él es bastante exigente con ese tipo de cosas.

Le miró, no demasiado convencido, pero al final le tendió las tijeras y se dio la vuelta una vez se las había entregado. El hispano sonrió con ternura, contento de que le diera por fin ese voto de confianza que creía que merecía. La idea no le mataba, pero no pensaba que Antonio fuera a lanzarse a hacer alguna locura con su melena cuando había visto la reacción que había tenido. Sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle toda la espalda cuando la mano del español le apartó el pelo y rozó con la punta de los dedos su nuca. El ruido de la tijera le produjo un escalofrío y prefirió cerrar los ojos.

- No te preocupes, te prometo que te lo voy a dejar bien. -le iba repitiendo el hispano de vez en cuando, intentando relajar la inquietud que no se le iba ni queriendo.

Se hizo un rato de silencio en el cual sólo se escuchó el sonido de la tijera repetidamente, mientras arreglaba aquel corte tan brusco que se había pegado. Para el galo era inevitable pensar en su madre en aquel momento, que se asemejaba demasiado a los que había experimentado junto a ella, cuando estaba viva. Abrió los ojos y se miró las manos, que descansaban a la altura de las rodillas, con los dedos apretados contra la tela.

- ¿Sabes? Mi madre siempre solía cantar cuando hacía esto. También decía que el pelo largo no me quedaba mal y quizás eso fue lo que me impulsó a dejármelo así. Pero cuando me miro al espejo siempre me acuerdo de ella e inevitablemente me pongo triste.

- Entonces quizás no deberías dejártelo tan largo. Seguro que a tu madre no le gustaría pensar que los recuerdos que te dejó te resultan dolorosos, tristes. Desearía verte feliz, viviendo la vida. Si tener el pelo así te hace estar mal, no deberías hacerlo hasta que tus heridas se recuperen y puedas hacerlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El hispano se inclinó para cortar los mechones delanteros para que quedaran parejos, así que Francis no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos y sus rasgos. Era imposible que su mente no saltara atrás, al momento en que sus labios se habían encontrado sobre su cama y había podido probar su sabor, el cual se mezclaba con el del alcohol que había ido tomando. De repente Antonio le sonrió y él se notó más nervioso ante aquello.

- Ale, ya estás decente. -le dijo tendiéndole un espejo- A ver qué opinas.

El galo agarró el susodicho entre sus manos y se observó con miedo. Le había dejado el pelo con un corte similar al que François tenía pero más largo. No podía explicarlo bien, ya que de peluquería no entendía nada, pero una vez peinado no se veía igual que el personaje que había creado. Aún así, al tener el pelo más corto que antes, el cambio era radical. Lo más fuerte es que le gustaba y, sin darse cuenta sonrió, lo cual tranquilizó a Antonio. Levantó el rostro y sus ojos azules le enfocaron.

- Gracias. Ahora puedo salir a la calle sin morirme de vergüenza. Debo admitir que tienes buenas manos. -le dijo el francés.

- ¡Pues claro que sí! Ya te había dicho que tenías que confiar en mí, que tengo manos habilidosas después de tanto practicar.

La expresión de Bonnefoy se fue relajando, progresivamente, hasta que se le quedó observando con un gesto un poco triste y melancólico. Se estaba debatiendo internamente entre abrir la boca o no y al final tomó aire y se decidió a hacerlo. Era Antonio, ¿no? Siempre había considerado, en los delirios que tenía cuando se aburría, que si lo tuviera delante seguro que podría hablar con él, ser sincero por primera vez, ya que no lo había sido con nadie. Pero estábamos hablando de Antonio y con él todo era diferente, ¿verdad?

- Siento haberte hablado así antes. Tienes razón en que me he puesto un poco desagradable y en que soy raro y en que no puedo seguir de esta manera pero... Bueno, no sé cómo contar esto. -miró a Antonio y éste estaba esperando, respetuosamente, a que se armara de valor. Le miraba dándole ánimo, sin juzgarle- Cuando mi madre murió, yo tenía casi ocho años, era plenamente consciente. Estábamos comprando en un supermercado y era lo típico de siempre: bromeábamos, yo le pedía que me comprara dulces y, después de pagar, pues nos fuimos hacia casa. Entonces dijo que le dolía el pecho y se desplomó. Le agarré la mano y grité, pidiendo ayuda. No sabía cómo actuar y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue aguantarle esa mano hasta que de repente era un peso muerto muy pesado para un niño como yo.

- Lo siento mucho. -comentó Antonio por lo bajo.

- Fue horrible. No se lo deseo a nadie. Le pillé fobia a cualquier tipo de relación. Cuando era más pequeño no me daba cuenta, pero ahora soy consciente de que me aterroriza formar vínculos emocionales con las personas, porque, bueno... No quiero que me pase lo que con mi madre. Esta vez no quiero quedarme atrás.

Antonio negó con la cabeza y tomó las manos de Francis entre las suyas, llamando su atención. Sin importarle qué es lo que fuese a pensar de él, el hispano se agachó y se sentó sobre su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado y estrechó el rubio entre sus brazos. Éste se encontraba atónito ante aquel repentino gesto cariñoso y fue incapaz de moverse en ese momento. La cabeza de Antonio se apoyó contra la suya y la mano derecha dio una fugaz caricia sobre su espalda.

- No puedes negarte a vivir por el miedo, Francis. ¿Qué crees que diría tu madre? ¿Debería haberme apartado de todos al aparecer aquí? También tengo miedo, no te lo voy a negar. Quién sabe si regresaré algún día. Esto no está documentado en ningún lado, pero tengo que luchar o nada cambiará. ¿No lo crees?

- Es complicado...

- Lo es, lo sé. -se apartó lo suficiente para poderle ver- Pero el primer paso es el más difícil de todos y lo has dado. Para rematarlo, me has contado la historia de tu madre y has reconocido que estás asustado. ¿No es un gran logro?

- Sí, es un gran logro, pero sólo lo he conseguido porque se trata de ti. -murmuró con una sonrisa tensa, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

Se quedó mirándole curioso al escucharle hablar con tal sinceridad. ¿Es que no había dicho nada acerca del beso y su propuesta porque realmente no le importaba? Estiró el brazo y posó la mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo, lo cual le ganó la atención del francés. Sabía que iba a decirle algo embarazoso y de manera tan directa que le iba a incomodar, pero al parecer había que ir así con él.

- ¿Sólo porque se trata de mí? Lo dices de una manera... ¿Es que acaso te gusto? -le preguntó sonriéndole suavemente.

En ese momento se le produjo un dilema de proporciones épicas. Había una voz que le gritó automáticamente que negara cualquier suposición del hispano y que se librara de culpa. Pero, bien pensado, ¿para qué hacerlo? Quizás no había mejor momento que ese, con Antonio sentado en su regazo, cerca, mirándole única y exclusivamente a él. Siempre había sido un cobarde y por eso había huido de todo: del amor, de la amistad, de la cercanía con cualquier persona, inclusive de su padre. Pero después de analizarlo fríamente, aquello no le había dado más que un gran sentimiento de soledad, de aislamiento y frío. Desvió la mirada, para no tener que enfrentar esos ojos verdes, y asintió con timidez.

Suerte que no le estaba mirando en ese momento, eso era lo que pensaba Antonio ahora que se daba cuenta de la sonrisa que se le había dibujado en el rostro. No era una burla hacia él, no se sentía superior porque había admitido que le gustaba, era una especie de cariño que no había esperado sentir hacia Francis. No podía decir que fuese amor, al menos no por el momento, pero sí que quería protegerle y hacer que se sintiera bien, que no temiese a nada. Y si él podía hacer algo por remediarlo, ¿por qué no?

- ¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer? -inquirió Antonio, repentinamente.

Le despertó la curiosidad porque no se trataba de la respuesta que se esperaba. Sinceramente, creía que Antonio se reiría o que quizás pensaría que era una broma y que le diría que dejara de decir tonterías. Estaba seguro al noventa por ciento de que le iba a herir sus sentimientos sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Los ojos azules encontraron a los verdes, confundidos, esperando una explicación que estaba tardando mucho en venir.

- ¿Es que se te ha comido la lengua el gato? Te he preguntado que si mañana tienes algo que hacer. -repitió.

- Mañana es domingo, n-no tengo nada que hacer. -se apresuró a responder el francés, despertando de su momento de sopor mental.

- Entonces, si estás libre y dices que te gusto, ¿por qué no me invitas a salir por ahí?

- ¿A salir a dónde? -murmuró confundido Francis. Quizás sabía a qué se refería, pero su propia inseguridad le hacía descartar la idea por completo desde el principio.

- ¿A dónde va a ser? Por ahí, a la calle. Te estaba diciendo que por qué no me pides una cita, tontorrón. -sentenció ahora, pellizcándole con suavidad la mejilla izquierda por un segundo- Aunque, si no quieres, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Francis puso expresión de estar sorprendido y al mismo tiempo horrorizado. Era la mejor oportunidad que iba a tener. Es más, se la estaba sirviendo en bandeja de plata. Él tan sólo tenía que repetir cuatro palabras que Antonio ya había pronunciado y tendría algo con lo que ni siquiera hubiese osado a soñar. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no era eso lo que ocurría. Su garganta estaba seca y tuvo que tragar saliva para ver si así la sensación se le pasaba. Carraspeó y sólo después de eso fue capaz de hablar.

- ¿T-te gustaría salir conmigo por ahí mañana? Salir como en una cita. -aclaró Francis, para no dar lugar a equivocaciones.

Ese comentario hizo que Antonio de repente estallara en una carcajada, lo cual dejó totalmente desconcertado a Francis. Se dio cuenta, así que pronto se esforzó por dejar de reírse. No quería que el pobre chico se quedara traumatizado porque la única vez que le pidió salir a un chico éste se empezó a reír. Suspiró, recuperando la calma, y le sonrió.

- Perdona, es que me ha parecido muy curioso tu apunte, como si no lo supiera. Claro que me gustaría. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a las cuatro y vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? -esperó respuesta pero lo único que obtuvo fue un movimiento de cabeza del galo, que parecía demasiado emocionado como para hablar. Sonrió, enternecido- Decidido entonces, mañana tenemos una cita.

No había podido dormir de la emoción hasta las cinco de la mañana. El de ojos verdes le había preguntado, en broma, si ya iba a poder descansar y cuando vio que realmente iba a tener problemas, pretendió estar dormido. Minutos después era capaz de escuchar la respiración pesada del español, que había podido conciliar el sueño sin problema. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Es que él era el único idiota por ponerse tan nervioso por tener una cita? No es que hubiera tenido ninguna con alguien que le gustara tanto, al menos no desde hacía mucho tiempo. Si no fuera porque hubiese hecho mucho ruido, se hubiese levantado para ver qué era lo que tenía en el armario.

Fue la primera vez, en todo el tiempo que el hispano llevaba viviendo con él en la habitación, que Francis no fue el que despertó antes. Como él siempre era considerado, Antonio le dejó descansar. Salió de la habitación en silencio y se fue a preparar el desayuno. Cuando regresó a la vida, el galo se incorporó en la cama con dolor de cabeza, frotándose la sien derecha repetidamente para intentar calmar esa sensación punzante. Se dio la vuelta, se estiró para ver la hora y entonces le recibieron unos grandes dígitos que rezaban las doce y cuarto de la mañana. No estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan tarde así que eso le chocó. Se levantó como si le hubiesen empujado y se asomó para ver dónde estaba el español.

Le encontró sentado en la sala, leyendo una revista de motocicletas que no sabía de dónde había salido. Después de saludarle y prepararse un café, Francis se recluyó en su habitación y estuvo buscando qué ponerse. Esta vez no iba a permitir que fuese como otras, quería elegir él mismo la ropa y ganarse la admiración de Antonio, que era el que había estado enseñándole qué prendas rehuir como si tuvieran la peste. Después de eso se asomó y le preguntó si quería ver una película mientras comían. El español eligió el filme mientras Francis cocinaba, vigilando que no se produjera ninguna llamarada. Se les unió Alfred, el cual no paraba de comentar una y otra vez que olía demasiado bien como para no intentar unirse a ellos y que lamentaba fastidiarles el plan de pareja. Le tranquilizaba que la idea de que tuvieran una relación amorosa no le molestara ni un poco.

A las cuatro y media se arregló Antonio, con la ropa que usualmente llevaba ya que no tenía otra. Cada vez que se daba cuenta de sus limitaciones y de que no podía comprarse nada porque no tenía dinero, el hispano se ponía de morros. Le vio ir hacia el sofá, enfurruñado, murmurando diversas maldiciones por lo bajo, hasta que se sentó en el mueble. Mientras tanto, el rubio se acicaló, se vistió con una camisa negra y se puso unos pantalones tejanos. Estuvo un rato delante del espejo, batallando acerca de si debía remeter la camisa dentro del pantalón o no. Al final se la dejó por fuera, se echó un poco de perfume y se miró nerviosamente. ¿Seguro que estaba bien? No iba a saberlo hasta que saliera y se enfrentara a Antonio. Suspiró pesadamente y le echó valor; si no salía nunca no podrían tener su cita.

Entró en el comedor y se sorprendió al escuchar que el otro aún refunfuñaba por lo bajo, quejándose de no tener un carnet de identidad con el que poder ponerse a trabajar en algún sitio. Carraspeó y cuando le miró Antonio subió las cejas y le miró sorprendido. Temió que le dijera que se fuera a cambiar, pero se le pasó la inquietud del todo cuando el hombre le sonrió.

- Estás muy guapo. Veo que ya has aprendido tú solito a escoger la ropa. ¿Entonces nos vamos?

De verdad que le gustaría saber qué era lo que le pasaba por la mente a Antonio en aquel momento. Estuvieron paseando por la calle, mientras él le contaba cosas acerca del lugar en el que vivía y las diferencias que tenía con este mundo en el que ahora estaba habitando. El rubio escuchaba a todo diligentemente y aportaba lo que se le ocurría, que no era demasiado. Le agradaba escucharle hablar, ver cómo gesticulaba y la manera en la que de repente su sonrisa aparecía y a Francis se le olvidaba lo demás. No era bueno estar cayendo en las garras de una persona como Antonio, pero también le parecía imposible no sentirse cada vez más y más atraído hacia su personalidad.

¿Por qué hacía todo aquello? Incluso, en un momento dado, de repente, le había cogido la mano y había continuado como si nada hablando. Vale que si eso era una cita, lo ideal sería que se comportaran como tal, pero hasta hace nada no es que él fuese consciente de que en el español hubiese este tipo de sentimientos. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que para él aquello cada vez era más serio? Se sentaron a cenar en un restaurante de comida rápida. No es que le matara, y aún menos para una primera cita, pero teniendo en cuenta que era un simple estudiante Francis no podía pagar nada demasiado estrafalario. Mientras estaban sentados, hablando de una serie, las piernas de Antonio atraparon una de las suyas. A cada avance que hacía, él no sabía cómo reaccionar. Una voz en su interior le decía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto y que en cualquier momento él se apartaría y Francis se iba a quedar derrotado.

Cuando regresaban, Antonio, de improviso, dijo que quería pasar por un parque para ver cómo anochecía. No es que le molestara, así que asintió y le fue siguiendo mientras éste iba contándole otra de sus historias. El lugar a esas horas ya estaba vacío puesto que al día siguiente los niños tenían que ir a la escuela y ya no era hora para estar jugando por la calle. Se sentaron en un banco y encararon al sol rojizo que caía entre los altos edificios que parecían negros a contraluz. Estaba experimentando una sensación de paz interna cuando notó que el de ojos verdes se movía bruscamente y le agarraba de un brazo. Entonces ladeó la mirada y se encontró con un gesto enfurruñado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? -le preguntó frustrado Antonio. Aquello confundió más al rubio.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? -inquirió a su vez él- No me pasa nada.

- Pues no lo entiendo entonces, si es que no te pasa nada. ¿Es que no decías que te gusto? ¿Entonces por qué estás así? Llevo toda la tarde intentando hacer gestos cariñosos, para que te animaras y tú también los hiciera, pero no hay manera. Si no te gusta me lo puedes decir, que entonces pararé. Si no querías, no hacía falta tener una cita...

Una mueca de culpabilidad se dibujó en el rostro del francés. Se había dado cuenta de todos aquellos acercamientos, pero no había sabido reaccionar. Esperaba que Antonio se lo tomara bien; más bien deseaba que no se enfadara por su falta de reacción. Había sido inocente por su parte esperar que eso ocurriera.

- Voy a ser sincero contigo... Me va a costar mucho, así que espero que aguantes que divague un poco. Me gustas, mucho. Cuando te creé, cuando te dibujé por primera vez, creo que ya te he dicho que pensé en el hombre que me gustaría llegar a ser. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no eras el hombre en el que deseaba convertirme; eras el hombre con el que me gustaría estar. Por eso mismo, cuando apareciste aquí yo no sabía qué hacer. Mi vida no es la gran cosa y poco a poco vi que sí, que de alguna manera eres con quien quiero estar, aunque no seamos de la misma dimensión, o mundo, o lo que sea. Sé que tú quieres a François, yo mismo soy el culpable de eso, y me lo demostraste cuando salimos de fiesta. Pero, aún así, con el beso, yo... -suspiró, algo sonrojado. Estaba confesando cosas muy personales y se daba cuenta de que estaba más vulnerable que nunca- No pude negar por más tiempo que me gustas. Me emocioné tanto cuando me dijiste ayer de tener una cita... Pero no dejo de pensar qué es lo que estás haciendo, por qué quieres tener una cita conmigo. ¿Qué pretendes saliendo con alguien como yo?

- No voy a mentirte en esto, Francis. Tú has sido sincero y yo también lo seré. -dijo Antonio después de guardar silencio un par de segundos- Mentiría si te dijera que no pienso en François para nada y que forma parte del pasado, pero tampoco quiero que te equivoques y pienses que eso significa que sólo estoy saliendo contigo porque te pareces a él. Aunque sois similares, os comportáis diferente. Aunque François siempre estaba cuando le necesitaba, cuando las cosas estaban difíciles, al final siempre acababa yendo a buscar a otra gente. No sé el motivo, puede que no fuese suficiente para él. El caso es que tú estás para mí y, además, no buscas otras personas. Quiero salir contigo porque quiero conocerte mejor, quiero definirte bien para que no pueda compararte nunca con él. No puedo decir que me desagrades, al contrario. Nunca voy a regresar, es imposible, así que quiero hacer las cosas bien. No puedo dejarte escapar, sé que sería un error grandioso.

Ese hombre, mientras hablaba, no sabía cómo pero se las apañaba para hacerle sentir ternura, el deseo de no dejarle ir. Nunca había pensado que pudiera llegar a ser tan receloso por una persona, pero Antonio le hacía romper todos los esquemas. Dejó atrás la vergüenza, era algo que debería hacer a partir de ahora, se inclinó hacia él y posó sus labios contra los de él. Sabía que el corazón del hispano no era algo que le perteneciera, al menos no por completo, y tendría que competir con la sombra de sí mismo que él había creado. Pero no pensaba rendirse. Su vida estaba cambiando últimamente y era alguien por quien merecía la pena luchar. Quien no pelea, no gana nada.

Aunque en un principio se había quedado quieto, al rato Antonio movió los propios labios para presionarlos mejor contra los del rubio. Resguardados por la quietud de la noche, estuvieron un rato bajo las estrellas y la luz de la luna y las farolas de la calle, besándose, sin importarles el mundo que había a su alrededor.

* * *

Durante dos semanas, Francis había estado viviendo lo que él mismo consideró un idilio. Nunca creyó que pudiese tener un novio y mucho menos que éste fuera a ser Antonio Fernández. Aquella primera cita había sido el inicio de otras tantas. Estaba descuidando el dibujo, la publicación de su cómic, todo lo que pudiera robarle tiempo con él. Sus citas eran bastante tranquilas, se pasaban el tiempo hablando de tonterías, se cogían de la mano y llegado el momento se besaban. Nunca habían ido más allá y le gustaba que pudieran aguantar el deseo que ambos creían tener en su interior. No querían sexo sin significado, sin ton ni son, querían que fuese importante. En el caso de Antonio, se había acostado con muchas personas intentando encontrar alguien que le hiciera olvidar a François y, en el fondo, siempre acababa imaginando que estaba con él.

Cada vez más, Francis estaba descubriendo que podía ser un romántico empedernido si se lo proponía. En su afán de derrotar a François y patearlo fuera del corazón del español, el galo de repente surgía con detalles cariñosos que lograban una sonrisa enternecida por parte de Antonio. Siempre que lo veía, se anotaba una victoria. No habían vuelto a hablar directamente de sus sentimientos, pero esas salidas estaban uniéndoles cada vez más y no hacía falta ser ningún lince para darse cuenta de ello.

Así que ese sábado, para conquistar a la persona a la que cada vez quería con más fuerza, Bonnefoy estaba preparando una comida para ellos dos solos. Se había encargado de echar a sus compañeros de piso, suplicándoles porque era muy importante pasar el rato juntos, sin que nadie saliese porque la comida que estaban preparando olía de maravilla. Y eso iba por Alfred, que se había personificado como la más grande interrupción. La puerta del piso se abrió antes de lo que esperaba y comprobó el reloj para asegurarse de que no se le había ido el santo al cielo. Antonio había ido a comprar algunas cosas que le había pedido, así que no esperaba que estuviese de vuelta tan pronto. ¿Quizás era el americano que había vuelto a por algo?

No escuchaba ruido, así que se dio la vuelta y fue a asomarse. Contra la puerta de entrada al piso se encontraba Antonio, con las palmas apoyadas sobre la madera y los dedos aferrados a la misma. Su respiración era más rápida de lo normal y su pecho por consiguiente subía y bajaba más rápido. En un principio abrió la boca para preguntarle si estaba tan impaciente por verle que había regresado corriendo, pero entonces se fijó en que no habían bolsas de compras y, lo más importante, el español estaba pálido como el papel, como si se encontrara mal.

- ¿Antonio? -preguntó para llamar su atención- ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos verdes se posaron de repente en él y le pareció ver en ellos la frustración, el miedo. No comprendía por qué Antonio estaba de esa manera y no sabía cómo ayudarle a relajarse. Le puso una mano en el hombro, con cuidado, y de repente el español estiró una y le aferró la camiseta a la altura del estómago con una fuerza que le asustó.

- Le he visto... -dijo alterado- Le he visto en la calle. Estaba yendo hacia el supermercado, alguien me ha llamado la atención y ahí estaba. ¡Ahí! ¡Creo que casi me da un infarto cuando le he visto! Me he escondido detrás de un hombre que había a mi lado y he bajado la cabeza, creo que no me ha visto él a mí.

- Eh, eh, eh... ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? No entiendo nada y estoy empezando a preocuparme por ti.

- ¡Estoy hablando de Arthur! Estaba yendo hacia el supermercado cuando le he visto entre la gente, esperando para cruzar. Así que me he dado la vuelta y he corrido todo lo que mis piernas me han permitido. Está aquí... No sé cómo lo ha hecho, ¡pero me ha seguido hasta aquí!

Al ver que se llevaba las manos a las sienes, en un gesto desesperado, Francis se fue hacia él y las tomó para que no se apretara de esa manera y le prestara atención. Nunca lo había pensado pero, ¿qué ocurría si no era bueno para Antonio el permanecer tanto tiempo en ese mundo? Por cómo lo estaba explicando, daba la impresión de que Arthur había aparecido de repente y de que éste no le había visto a pesar de todo. ¿Qué ocurría si lo que estaba experimentando eran visiones de su propio mundo?

- Escucha, Antonio, no te va a pasar nada, ¿de acuerdo? No hay manera de que Arthur te haya seguido hasta este mundo. Si tú llegaste aquí fue porque yo pedí que aparecieras, pero no he deseado que ese inglés cejudo venga aquí. ¿Para qué querría hacerlo? Puede que estés viendo tu mundo, aunque no esté realmente aquí, por eso mismo él no te ha visto.

- Te estás equivocando, no parecía ningún espejismo. Si no me vio fue porque estaba distraído con algo. Te digo que estaba allí, que Arthur ha llegado aquí no sé cómo.

- Sé que estás asustado pero, aunque te lo pareciese, no es real. -dicho esto le estrechó entre sus brazos y acarició su espalda, buscando que se relajara- Cálmate.

- ¿"Cálmate"? ¿Me estás pidiendo que me calme? ¡Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie! Su padre asesinó a los míos y tenía intención de matarme a mí también. Entonces fue a la cárcel, murió y su hijo decidió que yo iba a pagar por meterle entre rejas y, según lo que él considera, sentenciarle a muerte. Quiere matarme y no va a ser rápido; va a ir todo lo lento que pueda y a torturarme hasta que me arrepienta de no haber muerto aquel día junto a mis padres. Eso me lo dijo hace años, no me lo invento. ¡Así que deja de decir que me calme, porque es imposible! No pienso salir de aquí. No voy a ir a la calle y no voy a ir a ese estúpido supermercado.

No podía hacer más que acariciar su espalda, que intentar calmarle mientras soltaba todo lo que tenía dentro. Entendía que estuviera alterado, pero simplemente era imposible. Lo que más le preocupaba era pensar que quizás aquello era únicamente el inicio y que Antonio, de alguna manera, podía estar enfermo y cada vez ir a peor. Era probable que terminara siendo incapaz de distinguir entre la realidad de ese mundo y el suyo. Ahora que no podía verle, ya que le tenía abrazado, Francis permitió a su gesto mostrar la preocupación que sentía.

* * *

**Pues aquí vengo con otro capítulo. **

**Como sois dos personas las que me habéis preguntado, os voy a dar mi interpretación acerca del desfase que hay entre la historia de Antonio que Francis tiene decidida y la que él ha experimentado. En mi mente, de alguna manera, Antonio debe existir como en una realidad paralela de algún tipo. No digo, atención, que Francis esté soñando con ese mundo sino que, aunque cobrara vida, no tiene por qué venir necesariamente de un mundo 100% fiel al concepto que tiene el rubio. Por eso se comentó que la historia que ambos contaban tenían ciertas diferencias y por lo tanto no es de extrañar que la historia de Antonio vaya más avanzada.**

**No sé bien qué más comentar en las notas, porque no tengo muchas anécdotas que contar sobre esto. Me gustaría avisar de que pueden haber varios interrogantes que en este fic se queden sin resolver, porque la temática es muy fantástica (y cómo demonios explicas que un personaje de cómic tome vida propia xD) pero espero que no os decepcione demasiado y que os deje un buen sabor de boca. Lo que viene a continuación fue lo que más me entretuvo escribir, espero que os agrade y que me leáis hasta el final uvu**

_Rea-Kafka, _**jaja bueno no problema ouo Gracias por dejar review uvu ¿Lo has recomendado? Wow... No te puedo decir lo mucho que me anima eso. Este fic es uno de los que más insegura me ha dejado. Es como si, para mí, no fuera de mis mejores trabajos, así que verte tan ilusionada con él me anima y me hace dejar de tener tantos prejuicios con él. Si mis personajes de historia salieran, seguramente me asesinarían por mala persona XDDD Yo me lo tiraría *XDDD * Omg más que con Hetalia?! ;w; -emocionada- Yo también soy un poco como mi Paco, quizás por eso era bastante sencillo escribirle en según qué situaciones. Espero que este capítulo te guste también y te deje buen sabor de boca. ¡Muchas gracias, de veras! -hugs-**

_Guest, _**Bueno, es obvio que Antonio, por mucho que le vaya gustando algo Francis, no puede olvidar a François, que ha sido su amor desde que era jovencito, vamos. La situación es demasiado complicada porque Antonio tiene muchos problemas para pensar y entregarse por completo al amor, y se ve también con el final de este capítulo. Awnn, creo que esta vez no he tardado tantísimo (creo o.o). Últimamente espero a tener cierto feedback antes de subir episodio. Sé que en cierto modo es un poco egoísta, pero mi vida es bastante ajetreada y es un empujón que necesito para seguir adelante XD De todas maneras, que quede constancia de que no lo abandonaré. Me lo pasé genial con mi amiga, muchas gracias =u= Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Mery ouo**

_Nami-Luna CrazyCat, _**Hombre, creo que a todos nos parecería demasiado raro que viniera un amigo diciendo que uno de sus personajes ha tomado vida y está durmiendo en su cama XD Incluso a mí me extrañaría xD. Omg ;w; yo no creo que seas una acosadora. Me parece muy bonito que alguien comente mis historias o que haya podido producir impacto en su vida y que se estén hablando de ellas lejos, donde no tengo ni idea. Eso me hace muy feliz, de verdad ;3; Bueeeno, yo confieso que tuve un algo por el Spamano, pero que ahora no me gusta y tampoco lo puedo mirar lindo xD pero respeto a quien le guste XD No me des las gracias por leer tus reviews, si me encanta leer vuestros comentarios uvu Espero que tengas buena semana tú también ouo**

_Fujisaki Vargas, _**Hola Fuji ouo. No te preocupes, me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí ouo. Mucho trabajo y estrés, pero estoy viva, peleando ouo xD Espero que a ti te vaya todo bien. Como te puse por Twitter, no la foto de instagram con 291 páginas era de otro fic que algún día publicaré XD Por ahora está en la cola de cosas por publicar XD No le queda tanto a este fic, pero no avancaré mucho más XD. Creo que te entiendo, no te preocupes ouo Y me alegra que tengas esa opinión del fic y de la historia. Francis es pervertido, claro que sí xD. Julia no era Hungría, simplemente una persona random. Hungría se mencionó, muy por encima, en el primer capítulo, era una de las chicas que había ido a la convención, que había hablado muy entusiasta con Francis XD No me molesta ouo No te preocupes! Puedes preguntar si quieres. Pues bueno, ya puedes ver que una de tus teorías no iba nada desencaminada XDD. Sigo pensando que si mis protagonistas salieran de las páginas me pegarían por ser mala persona y hacerles sufrir XDDD Muchas gracias por tu impresionante review -reverencia- me ha gustado mucho ;v; Gracias por leer!**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio!**

**Saludos.**

**Miruru.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hecho de tinta**

**Capítulo 05**

Desde aquel día, las cosas no habían ido a mejor. Antonio estaba paranoico y se negaba a salir de entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Había intentado convencerle, pero siempre había ganado miradas escépticas y comentarios mordaces, que en ocasiones picaban. Las citas se habían terminado y el español se había sumergido en la lectura de uno de sus libros, el cual había tomado prestado y que siempre le acompañaba. La preocupación movió el noviazgo a un lado y en su mente se pasaba las horas intentando pensar en cómo convencerle de que el peligro al que tanto temía no era real. Sin embargo, si le decía eso, ¿cómo iba a tranquilizarle? ¿Le diría que empezaba a pensar que estar en ese mundo le estaba enfermando y que por eso veía vestigios de lo que era el suyo? Eso no calmaría a nadie.

- Tengo un trabajo que hacer que me corre prisa. ¿Crees que podrías salir al supermercado a comprar huevos? No tenemos para la cena y si quieres que prepare tortilla de patata son indispensables. -le dijo Francis sin soltar la tableta digital, que estaba usando para lo que le habían pedido en la universidad.

Antonio levantó la mirada y le examinó mientras seguía trabajando, como si hubiese tenido problemas para entender lo que le había dicho. El silencio se prolongó, así que dedujo que no se había equivocado, que le había escuchado perfectamente y que sus orejas no le fallaban. Negó con la cabeza, exasperado, y devolvió los ojos verdes al libro, para seguir con lo que había dejado a medias.

- ¿Es que no me escuchas cuando te digo que no pienso salir de este piso hasta que el peligro no haya pasado? Aunque tú insistas en que no es verdad y que estoy paranoico, te repito que estoy seguro de lo que vi y que por mucho que me digas no me vas a convencer. Así que si quieres comprar huevos te levantas y los vas a buscar tú, ya que fuera no hay peligro alguno. Yo mientras seguiré haciendo cosas de loco, como leer.

- En ningún momento he dicho que estuvieras loco, Antonio. ¿No crees que podrías estar viendo cosas de tu propio mundo?

Pero el español ya no le estaba escuchando en ese momento y cualquier palabra que pronunciara en ese instante caería en saco roto. Su ceño estaba fruncido y miraba con fijación las palabras, como si éstas en cualquier momento fueran a salir del papel y a devorarle. No merecía la pena el esfuerzo porque, aunque le oyera, ignoraría cualquier cosa que tuviera que contarle. Aunque expusiera que le habían convertido en Rey de España, Antonio no arquearía ni una sola ceja.

Antonio Fernández tenía muchas cosas buenas: era amable, cariñoso y jovial, cosa que encantaba a las personas. Lo que muchos no sabían era que a malas podía convertirse en una persona bastante desagradable. Era el caso; llevaba días de ese humor y el rubio empezaba a estar exasperado, buscando la manera de demostrarle que su temor era infundado y que debía salir a ver si el estar bajo los rayos del sol le ponía de mejor ánimo.

Dejó la tableta sobre el escritorio, bajó la pantalla del portátil y se levantó. Se quitó la sudadera, se puso una chaqueta de entretiempo y cogió las llaves y la cartera. Miró a Antonio, esperando encontrarse con sus ojos verdes observándole, pero al parecer le interesaba más el libro que tenía entre las manos. Estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta de que se preparaba para marcharse, pero al parecer el orgullo le impedía bajarse del burro y comportarse como un ser humano agradable. Esa actitud le molestó, así que decidió no decirle que se iba, ni despedirse. Viró sobre sus talones, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con la fuerza suficiente como para que se diera cuenta de que se había marchado. Tras el portazo, Antonio levantó la mirada y con gesto apenado estuvo un rato observando la puerta por la que se había ido. Empezaba a arrepentirse de su comportamiento, pero lo cierto es que estaba asustado y el miedo le hacía reaccionar como un imbécil. Cuando regresara, le pediría perdón.

Por la calle iba indignado Francis, el cual empezaba a pensar que habría de coger a Antonio y decirle que eso se le estaba yendo de las manos. Podía comprender que tuviera miedo, que le diera la paranoia y que no quisiera escuchar sus intentos de disuadirle, pero de ahí a ser desagradable había un salto. Fue al supermercado y compró lo que le hacía falta más un par de cosas que recordó que no tenía y que de repente se le antojaron. También llevaba helado, pero eso era porque era idiota. El motivo era que a Antonio le gustaba y él, como estúpido, a pesar de que había recibido esa respuesta, pensaba que le animaría un poco comer del helado que tanto le agradaba. Pagó todo y salió a la calle, arrastrando los pies mientras pensaba en cómo volver a afrontar a Antonio. Se paró en el semáforo y miró al suelo mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Entonces notó que alguien le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro.

- Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarme con algo?

Levantó el rostro, se dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona desconocida y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente alguien a quien no había visto antes. Había dibujado en incontables ocasiones las cejas oscuras y gruesas de Arthur Kirkland y nunca imaginó que fuesen a verse de esa manera en la vida real. Su cuerpo se sentía tenso mientras seguía observando los rasgos del personaje al que años atrás había creado. Miró a su derecha y luego volvió a posar los ojos sobre esa silueta, para ver si cambiaba a la de otra persona y todo aquello no había sido más que un delirio. No obstante, Arthur no se marchó a ningún lado y ahí seguía, esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? -le preguntó educadamente, fingiendo que le importaba. Al parecer no le molestaba que le mirara como si se tratara de una aparición.

- Sí, me encuentro bien. -se apresuró a responder, intentando no ser muy maleducado. Tenía que saber si era él de verdad o se trataba de una persona en la que inconscientemente había basado a su personaje- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Verá, me llamo Arthur Kirkland y estoy buscando a un amigo al que hace mucho tiempo que no veo. Su nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Hemos sido íntimos durante un tiempo y me gustaría encontrarle para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi padre. Me han dicho que está viviendo por esta zona, ¿no le conocerá por un casual? -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Su cuerpo había perdido el calor corporal por completo, estaba seguro. Si no, ¿por qué demonios notaba las manos y los pies helados? Ese hombre que tenía delante, fingiendo que buscaba a un buen amigo, no era otro que Arthur Kirkland, el villano de esa historia que había creído que no existía más allá del papel. Si él no había deseado que se hiciera real y Antonio, juzgando su reacción, tampoco, ¿cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí? En ese momento se encontraba aterrorizado delante de ese hombre, preguntándose si le conocía o si el azar había sido tan odiable que sabía perfectamente quién era.

- No, lo siento. No soy de por aquí, así que me temo que no conozco a esa persona. -dijo Francis tenso, evitando las ganas de salir corriendo.

La suerte quiso que el semáforo se pusiera en verde. Los dos miraron hacia la luz de LED y entonces sus ojos se encontraron. La sonrisa que tenía el inglés le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta: era como si supiera la verdad pero aún así estuviera fingiendo que no. Señaló al semáforo y luego hizo un gesto a la calle. El rubio de cabellos cortos y despeinados acentuó la sonrisa, aunque sus ojos no sonreían, e hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

- Perdone, no quiero importunarle más. -dijo con voz melosa Arthur- Gracias por intentar ayudarme. Es una pena, tengo ganas de verle y que sepa lo mucho que le he echado de menos este tiempo que ha pasado fuera.

No quiso escuchar su voz más rato. Le despidió todo lo rápido que pudo y cruzó antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo, mientras la luz verde parpadeaba, anunciando que iba a cambiar. Aferró con fuerza las bolsas, ya que en un par de ocasiones le había dado la sensación de que se le iban a resbalar de los dedos. Anduvo rápidamente, dando más vueltas de lo normal, con la paranoia de que pudieran seguirle. Se aseguró unas cuantas veces de que no había nadie raro alrededor y corrió hacia su residencia. Cerró la puerta y esta vez fue él el que se quedó apoyado contra la puerta, respirando aceleradamente después de la carrera. Antonio salió de su habitación al escuchar el ruido y con gesto apaleado arrastró los pies hacia la entrada, dispuesto a bajarse del burro, pedirle perdón y de paso intentar que entendiera por lo que estaba pasando.

Sus ojos se encontraron y, sólo con verlos, Antonio pudo deducir que algo había ocurrido. Tenía un presentimiento, uno que no le gustaba nada, y hasta le daba miedo abrir la boca para preguntarle acerca del motivo que le tenía en ese estado. Francis suspiró y caminó, cruzándoselo, en dirección a la cocina. No sabía cómo empezar y estaba claro que tendría que disculparse por tratarle de esa manera.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás un poco pálido. -comentó el hispano empezando una conversación en vista que al galo parecía que se le había comido la lengua el gato.

- Tengo que pedirte perdón por lo que ha pasado estos días. Estaba un poco asustado porque creía que estar aquí te estaba haciendo daño, que quizás lo que estabas viendo eran espejismos de tu mundo y que era posible que fuera a peor, que de repente no distinguirías lo que era real de lo que no lo era. Como no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo ponerle remedio, no hacía más que intentar tranquilizarte, cosa que no lograba.

- No tienes que disculparte, yo también he sido muy desagradable contigo cuando únicamente procurabas por mi bien. -murmuró Antonio- Sería yo el que debería estar pidiendo perdón.

- No, porque tenías razón. -le interrumpió Bonnefoy, por fin mirándole- Tenías razón. Arthur no es ningún espejismo, no es algo que hayas visto tú solo, yo le he visto también. Me ha tocado, es real, está físicamente aquí y te está buscando. Me ha preguntado por ti. No sé si se ha dado cuenta de que no soy François. Supongo que sí, por eso mismo ha venido a preguntarme por ti, en vez de atacarme.

- ¿Cómo puede ser...? No entiendo cómo ha podido llegar a este mundo. Dices que deseaste que apareciera, pero que no lo has hecho con Arthur. ¿Entonces cómo ha venido? ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Francis? Si te ha reconocido, si ha sabido ver a través de tus mentiras, entonces estamos en peligro. No sólo yo, tú también. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Podía notar que el tono del español era nervioso, atropellado, que no sabía encontrar una solución y buscaba una respuesta desesperada, una que le pudiera dar a su alma la calma que le faltaba. Pero, en ese momento, Francis se encontraba estático, impotente, mirando la madera de la mesa que tenía delante, sobre la cual descansaban las bolsas de la compra. Aunque lo intentara, aunque tratara de hacer que su cerebro se pusiera en marcha y pensara en una solución, éste no encontraba por ninguna parte las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, la solución a toda aquella situación que era demasiado complicada. Por mucho que quisiera, Francis no podía consolar a Antonio, así que lo que hizo fue estirar los brazos, rodear su cuerpo, atraerlo contra el suyo y chistarle para que se calmara. De alguna manera se las apañarían, no iba a dejar que nada les pasara a ninguno de los dos.

Las cosas no iban bien en ese piso, no desde que la sombra de Arthur se hubiera cernido sobre ellos. Francis había empezado a faltar a clase más de lo que le gustaba admitir ya que, cada vez que iba a salir por la puerta, Antonio se iba hacia él, le agarraba del brazo y le miraba suplicante, pidiéndole en silencio que no se marchara. Sabía que hacía mal, que no debía consentirle en ese aspecto, que no podía pasarse la vida encerrado, con la espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su cabeza, pero también entendía la inquietud del hispano, que ese hombre era el que había estado persiguiendo a Antonio toda su vida para acabar con él y que no quería que le pasara nada.

Cuando se quedaba en casa, se sentaban en el sofá, el uno al lado del otro, y se pasaban las horas con las manos juntas, mirando a la televisión apagada mientras seguían pensando en cómo solucionar su problema. Habían querido creer que si pasaban escondidos el tiempo suficiente, Arthur se marcharía a otro país a buscarle. Necesitaban aferrarse a esa idea, o su realidad se desmoronaría por completo. Su relación cada vez estaba más paralizada por el miedo. En pocas ocasiones se besaban y era un contacto amargo, como si fuese el último. No les agradaba ese gusto triste que les quedaba en la boca, así que empezaron a hacerlo cada vez con menos frecuencia. Sólo habían pasado cuatro eternos días y parecía que habían sido siglos.

- ¡Entiéndelo, Antonio...! No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. Si no voy a clase, mis profesores van a contactar con mi padre y entonces me sacará de aquí a rastras. ¿Quieres que empiece a preguntar acerca de quién eres? ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Que eres el personaje de mi cómic? Me mandará de una vez por todas al manicomio. ¡Kiku no deja de mandarme mensajes! Si no le contesto, entonces me van a meter en problemas.

- Francis, por favor... -le suplicó, ansioso, aún aferrando su brazo.

Eso también había empezado a suceder. De vez en cuando discutían porque, aunque comprendía lo que le decía, Antonio no podía permitir que saliera. Otra vez, por enésima, el francés empezó a contarle los motivos por los que debía ir saliendo a la calle. Las clases costaban dinero y su padre se enfadaría muchísimo si no iba. Tendría cuidado, lo juraba, y al salir vendría directamente a la residencia. Pero su novio no estaba por la labor de escucharle. Desde hacía un rato que estaba mirando la ventana, como si hubiese algo fuera que no acabara de ver pero que no le gustara. Entonces abrió los ojos, su expresión se tornó una aterrorizada, y estiró un brazo en su dirección.

- Apártate de la ventana... -murmuró en voz baja, como si no quisiera que alguien les escuchara.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Apártate rápido de la ventana! -exclamó de una vez, perdiendo la calma.

No sabía qué pasaba, pero decidió que era hora de dejar de hacer preguntas y hacerle caso. El español no se esperó a que llegara a su lado, se avanzó y tiró de él, intentando llevarle a cubierto. En menos de un segundo el cristal del balcón reventó y los cachos se esparcieron por el suelo. El cristal de la derecha también explotó cuando un segundo proyectil lo alcanzó. Francis podía escuchar el ruido de algo clavándose con una fuerza impresionante contra el suelo. La balacera no terminó ahí y el galo se esforzaba por no gritar, sometido a un estrés y terror sin par. Los disparos se clavaban en cualquier superficie que encontraban y las atravesaban hasta que se detenían por completo.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! -vociferó Antonio, mirando alrededor para intentar encontrar una posible ruta de escape.

- ¡Tengo que coger mi teléfono! ¡Podemos llamar a la policía! -exclamó Francis para hacerse oír por encima de aquel estruendo ensordecedor que le iba a dejar, sin duda, un pitido constante en los oídos.

- ¡Olvídate del teléfono! ¡Tenemos que salir fuera y ponernos a salvo!

De repente los disparos cesaron, dándoles tregua. Si había un buen momento para huir era aquel, sin duda. Antonio puso la mano en la espalda baja de Francis y le forzó a levantarse, señalándole con la cabeza la puerta. El hispano miró hacia la ventana y divisó una figura en el tejado del edificio que quedaba enfrente. No pudo ver quién era, porque estaba muy lejos, pero no había duda de que era el tipo que les había estado disparando.

- Esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando... -murmuró Francis, repetitivamente, traumatizado por la situación en la que se encontraba. Él no era ningún héroe de película, no podía mantener la sangre fría y de repente actuar como se esperaba de él. Sólo quería echarse en un rincón, rodear sus piernas con sus brazos y negar la realidad hasta que ésta sola se reajustara a unos parámetros normales.

- Venga, vamos. -apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y rápidamente fue tirando de él, guiándole hacia la salida.

Se detuvo un momento, corrió hacia un cajón, sacó algo que guardó en la cinturilla del pantalón, y regresó hacia donde estaba el francés, aún en estado de shock, sin siquiera mirarle. Entonces se escuchó un ruido fugaz, como si algo estuviera partiendo el aire en dos. El siguiente sonido fue peor, horrible, viscoso, como si algo se rompiera. A continuación se produjo un gruñido de dolor, de frustración, y pudo reconocer con demasiada facilidad la voz de Antonio. Se dio la vuelta y atónito observó la mancha carmesí en su camisa, que se hacía más grande por momento. El hispano pronto se llevó la mano al abdomen y presionó, intentando detener la hemorragia, pero iba a ser complicado cuando no podían detenerse.

- Tenemos que ir a un médico...-dijo Francis, preso del pánico.

- ¡Joder, Francis! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí de una puta vez si es que no quieres que muramos los dos! -le gritó intentando hacer que reaccionara por fin.

Si no se iban, la cosa se iba a poner muy fea. Aquel apartamento sería como una ratonera, no había manera de defenderse o escudarse como tocaba. Además, estaba el añadido de que habían muchos estudiantes residiendo en aquel edificio, si no se iban, seguramente mucha gente iba a salir herida. No podía decir que el disparo no le dolía, eso sería una estupidez. La bala había entrado por las lumbares y había salido, limpia, por delante. El dolor había sido terrible y si no fuera porque el miedo, porque la adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo, seguramente se hubiese desplomado por la intensidad de esa sensación punzante. Ahora mismo no le quedaba otra que seguir adelante, que intentar escapar para poner a Francis a salvo. Le daba igual lo que le hiciera a él, pero no podía pensar en que le sucediera algo al rubio.

Salieron a la calle y no se detuvieron, continuaron su huída lo más rápido que podían teniendo en cuenta que Antonio estaba herido. Francis le iba mirando de reojo, preocupado por la gravedad de ese disparo. No podía verlo bien, pero le daba la impresión de que seguía sangrando. ¿Tendría el proyectil dentro? ¿Habría salido? ¿Le dolería mucho? Podía ver su frente perlada por el sudor frío, seguramente no era ninguna herida superficial.

Cuando doblaron la esquina, había dos hombres con unas pintas horribles. Sólo con verlos, el galo sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el espinazo. Estaban jodidos. Estaban tremendamente jodidos. Ahora les llevarían a su jefe y entonces les matarían. O si no, simplemente, acabarían con ese juego del ratón y el gato. Cuando se venían hacia ellos, Antonio sacó lo que antes había cogido de la habitación, una pistola automática. Apuntó, primero a uno y luego a otro, y les pegó un tiro en la cabeza que hizo que se desplomaran. El galo no sabía ni cómo no estaba gritando, ni cómo no se había desmayado por lo que acababa de ver. Salió de ese estado de shock cuando escuchó el suspiro pesado, aquejado, de Antonio.

- ¡¿S-se puede saber de dónde has sacado esa pistola?! -le preguntó al mismo tiempo que retomaban la marcha.

- Se la robé a un policía hace unos días. Era por nuestra seguridad. -murmuró Antonio. De lo que menos ganas tenía ahora era de discutir acerca de que poseyera una pistola. Si estaban a salvo ahora mismo era gracias a que la hubiese robado.

- ¡¿Qué se la robaste y encima a unos policías?! Joder, esto no está nada bien... -murmuró el francés- ¿A dónde vamos?

- No lo sé. -dijo sinceramente Antonio- Lo que sí que sé es que tenemos que alejarnos y escondernos lo antes posible.

- Estás herido, lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a ver un médico. No creas que no me doy cuenta de que no dejas de sangrar. -se quejó el rubio.

Entonces se percató de algo: no había revuelo. Recapituló lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento y se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no encajaban. En primer lugar, el tiroteo en su piso no había atraído a nadie, todo el mundo había continuado con su vida como si fuese el día más tranquilo en aquella ciudad. Nadie se había girado a mirarles y no era normal teniendo en cuenta que eran dos hombres, uno de los cuales iba literalmente desangrándose por la calle. Para terminar, tampoco nadie se había acercado o sobresaltado cuando Antonio había disparado contra aquellos guardias a bocajarro. Miró a su alrededor y su expresión se fue tornando consternada a medida que se iba dando cuenta de que no, de que nadie les prestaba atención, como si no existieran.

- ¿Qué está pasando...? -se preguntó por lo bajo.

Notó que Antonio le agarraba, con firmeza, y le devolvió a la realidad. Sus ojos verdes, a pesar de no poder ocultar el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, le miraban con preocupación, preguntándose si se encontraba bien. Era irónico que, dado el estado en el que se encontraba, estuviera inquieto por si él no estaba bien. Se sacudió de la cabeza los otros pensamientos y se centró en él, en quien estaba justo delante de sus ojos. Asintió con decisión, tratando de transmitirle sin palabras que se encontraba bien, que ya estaba de vuelta y que iba a hacer todo lo que le dijera. El hispano le sonrió, antes de darse la vuelta para proseguir. No obstante, a pocos pasos de él, se encontraba la silueta de Arthur Kirkland, el cual iba ataviado con un traje de color azul turquesa oscuro, mocasines negros y una corbata de la misma tonalidad. Levantó el brazo derecho y apuntó hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa macabra se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Por fin he dado contigo, Antonio. No sé cómo has llegado hasta aquí, pero me ha costado venir a buscarte. No puedes desaparecer sin más, ¿sabes? -le dijo con un tono similar al que una madre usaría con su hijo. Era escalofriante y al mismo tiempo amenazante, y por eso Fernández se puso para cubrir a Francis lo que podía. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el inglés- Así que protegiendo a ese clon, ¿eh? Os mataré a los dos.

La expresión del español se tornó severa, enfadada, y en un descuido levantó la pistola y le apuntó. Si intentaba algo, él también iba a apretar el gatillo. Ese hijo de puta no se iba a ir indemne, eso lo tenía bien claro. Francis miró a su alrededor, rápidamente, intentando tampoco perder detalle de cualquier movimiento que hiciese Arthur. Otra vez: nadie les estaba prestando atención. Aquello no le daba buena espina, le producía en el pecho una pesadez que no se marchaba.

- Es curioso lo mucho que proteges a ese tipo. ¿Es porque se parece a François? Sí, seguro que es porque se parece a él. Me sorprendí mucho cuando le vi y enseguida supe que alguna relación iba a tener contigo, que seguro que sabía dónde estabas. Me pregunto si pondrá la misma cara que él cuando le mate... -añadió pasando la mirada a Francis y luego a Antonio de nuevo.

- Deja de decir estupideces.

- ¡Venga! ¡No hagas que no me has escuchado! ¿Es que acaso no has entendido lo que he querido decir? Pues te lo diré directamente, sin pelos en la lengua: Voy a matar al clon de François igual que le maté a él.

Sintió una pesadez en el pecho inesperada al escuchar aquellas palabras. Si Francis había notado eso, cuando para él François no era más que un personaje basado en él al que nunca iba a encontrar, no quería ni imaginarse cómo debía estar Antonio tras escuchar aquello. Su figura se había tensado, de manera apreciable, y por un momento ese ligero temblor que había empezado a adueñarse de sus extremidades se detuvo. Ver que había ganado ese asalto hizo que Arthur acentuara aún más su sonrisa.

- Es mentira. -le contestó Antonio con una calma que no tenía en realidad. Era bueno fingiendo, nada más.

- ¿Mentira? ¿Me harás enseñarte una foto para que te lo creas? Después de que te marcharas, el tipo era un desastre~ No hablaba con nadie, no salía más que para trabajar... Te buscaba por todas partes, desesperado. Por mucho que yo le decía que no te había hecho nada, no me creía. Así fue como me enteré de que estabas desaparecido. Pensé que, si lo mataba, te haría salir para buscar la venganza, pero nada de nada. Ese estúpido aún murió con una sonrisa en el rostro, aliviado porque le había dicho la verdad cuando afirmaba que no tenía ni idea de dónde estabas. Parece que perder a la persona a la que amaba le consumió por completo; por lo tanto, quizás tú eres el más culpable de los dos. Yo sólo apreté el gatillo.

El galo puso una expresión consternada mientras escuchaba todo aquello. Al parecer, François y él no eran tan diferentes como había pensado en un principio. Después de perder a la persona a la que más querían en ese momento, ambos se habían volcado en una única actividad y se habían apartado de todo el mundo. Los dos se habían vuelto antisociales y perseguían un sueño, una imagen, perseguían a Antonio, aunque fuera de maneras diferentes. Estiró una mano para apoyarla sobre su hombro, para intentarle dar consuelo al hispano, el cual miraba a Arthur en shock, con unas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, de las cuales no era ni tan siquiera consciente. No obstante, antes de poder alcanzarle, Antonio había dado un paso hacia el inglés. No fue uno acelerado, ni tan siquiera agresivo. A continuación dio otro, y otro, y se fue aproximando hacia él. Tenía preguntas sobre François y su mente estaba tan embotada por el dolor, por saber que le había perdido, que ni siquiera podía procesarlas. ¿Le habría hecho sufrir? ¿Habría dejado su cadáver para que lo encontraran y le dieran un entierro digno? ¿Le habría echado a una ría o al mar, para que nadie le viera nunca más? Todas esas ideas le producían nauseas, le hacían tener ganas de gritar, pero su cerebro se negaba a decidirse por algo, simplemente le obligaba a caminar hacia él, hacia ese desgraciado. Abrió la boca y su labio inferior tembló, rozando los dientes superiores.

- ¿C-cómo...? -dijo Antonio, lentamente aproximándose a Arthur.

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique? ¿Deseas saber si agonizó? ¿Quieres que te explique todos los detalles escabrosos de su muerte? ¿O prefieres que te enseñe la foto? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estabas con este chico y te habías olvidado de todo? ¿Por qué te importa tanto de repente? ¿Quieres saber si pronunció tu nombre antes de morir? ¿Si deseó en voz alta que vivieras, a salvo, donde fuese que estuvieras? -le fue replicando, sin detenerse.

Aquellas últimas preguntas hicieron que Antonio se detuviera, falto de energías, con la mano derecha apoyada contra el gatillo, aunque bajada, sin motivación. La izquierda se encontraba a su vez presionando aquella herida que no coagulaba; que seguramente no lo haría a tiempo. Ese despiste fue aprovechado por Arthur, el cual disparó sin dudarlo un segundo. Recibió el impacto en el hombro derecho y casi se le cayó el arma al suelo. Aulló de dolor y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desplomarse. Sobre ese pitido, que se le metía hasta lo más profundo del alma, Antonio fue capaz de escuchar el grito de Francis, el cual llamaba su nombre.

- No mereces ni la pena. Sigue ahí, llorando por dentro la muerte del único al que amabas. -dijo Arthur, rebasándole.

Los ojos azules pasaron del cuerpo de Antonio, tenso, casi de una manera anormal, al inglés, que ahora se aproximaba a él. En aquellos orbes verdes, que nada tenían que ver con los del español, se encontraba una curiosidad que le ponía el vello de punta. ¿Pero a dónde huir? ¿Por qué nadie les estaba ayudando? ¿Había alguien llamado a la policía?

- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué pareces el clon de François? Sé que no eres él, tu expresión lo dice todo, a diferencia de él sabes identificar el enemigo y temerle. ¿Entonces de dónde has salido? Era hijo único, ese patán.

- No soy nadie, un simple estudiante que pasa el rato dibujando cómic. Nunca he visto a François en persona, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

- Aún así pareces muy íntimo con Antonio. -argumentó.

- Era un chico que decía que venía de otro mundo, tenía una identificación que no era válida, ni dinero que pudiera usar. Estaba totalmente solo, simplemente le acogí porque...

- ¿Porque te dio pena? -concluyó el inglés- No, no me lo creo. En vuestros ojos antes he visto la complicidad, esa que parece surgir después de muchos años de convivencia. Te lo volveré a repetir, ¿quién eres? No creas que puedes engañarme sin sufrir las consecuencias.

- ¡Lo diré las veces que haga falta hasta que comprendas que no soy nadie!

Fue rápido, tanto que los dos golpes le dieron la impresión de producirse a la vez, cosa imposible. Primero fue el impacto contra su estómago, que hizo que se doblara y luego el codazo en la nuca, que le derrumbó contra el suelo. Por si eso no fuera poco, Arthur le pisó el tobillo con fuerza, produciéndole un punzante dolor que le hizo apretar los dientes y ahogar en su propia boca un gemido.

- Podemos estar así hasta que no quede un rincón de tu piel sin un morado, hasta que me canse de eso y empiece de verdad a golpearte hasta romperte todos los huesos. Te aseguro que el dolor no será nada comparado con lo que estás pasando ahora. No pareces un chico resistente, tallado para la guerra, para aguantar tal sufrimiento. Te vas a derrumbar como un castillo de naipes que se ha quedado fuera en un día de viento y, entonces, te aseguro que vas a llorar y odiarte por no haber hablado antes, porque lo que estarás sintiendo no será humano.

Hizo fuerza, con los antebrazos, intentando arrastrar su cuerpo por el suelo y acercarse a Antonio, el cual seguía de pie, demasiado atónito después de las noticias que Arthur le había dado. Su cuerpo sangraba, abundantemente, y como la tela ya no podía absorber más de ese líquido escarlata, éste resbalaba y goteaba sobre el suelo.

- ¡Antonio! -exclamó, buscando que reaccionara, que hiciera algo por los dos. Era él el que tenía el arma, era el único de los dos que podía defenderse. Jadeó al sentir el pie de Arthur sobre su espalda, apretándole con fuerza contra las baldosas.

- ¡Vamos, chico! ¿Tan difícil es entender lo que te estoy reclamando? ¡¿Es que tú eres igual de idiota que François?! Pues ya sabes dónde terminan esos, con un agujero en la cabeza.

El francés apretó los párpados ya que el miedo se había apoderado de él. Entonces se escuchó un disparo, uno que le retumbó en la cabeza por completo. Un peso se vino sobre él y le aplastó las piernas. Jadeó al sentir el dolor recorrerle y sólo después de un segundo supo que seguía vivo. Echó la vista hacia atrás y pudo ver que lo que había chafado sus piernas era el cuerpo de Arthur, inerte. De soslayo podía ver que de su frente, deformada, manaba sangre. Miró hacia el lado contrario y vio que Antonio sostenía la pistola hacia allí, con el brazo herido, y no le había importado el dolor que había sentido con el retroceso del arma. Francis no podía apartar la mirada de él y tras asimilar que por fin el hispano había tenido la venganza que deseaba, lo que le llamó la atención fue aquellas heridas, que ahora se veían más horribles que antes.

- Tenemos que ir a que te vea un médico. Creo este loco me ha hecho un esguince, no sé si voy a poder andar bien...-murmuró Francis, estirando un brazo para que Antonio se aproximara a él. El hispano no hizo el amago, simplemente le miraba, estático, pálido como la cera, con el sudor frío recorriéndole la sien en dirección al mentón- ¡Antonio...!

Cuando escuchó su nombre, con aquella desesperación y al mismo tiempo reproche, le sonrió como pudo. Pudo ver que Francis estiró de nuevo el brazo hacia él, exigiéndole que viniera. Suspiró y sólo eso le produjo una especie de espasmo que fue incapaz de controlar, que le nubló los sentidos y le hizo sentirse mareado. Se frotó con la mano izquierda los ojos, cansado, y cuando los volvió a abrir Francis estaba de nuevo nítido.

- Creo que no puedo dar un paso más, Francis. -admitió con la voz ligeramente ronca- Lo siento.

- ¡Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo! ¡Por favor! -le imploró- No puedes rendirte ahora, ¿no crees?

La sonrisa que le dirigió esta vez Antonio, le destrozó por completo. No necesitó usar palabras, sólo con aquello le dijo que estaba bien, que no podía hacer nada, que no podía moverse, que no podía hacer ya nada más. En aquel momento le dolía el pecho y tenía ganas de llorar, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Antaño había derramado ya muchas lágrimas y su cuerpo era incapaz de producir más. Pero el dolor físico se había opacado con el dolor psicológico que en ese momento estaba experimentando. ¿Es que no podía hacer nada por él? No estaba tan lejos, ¿por qué demonios no podía acercarse? Hizo fuerza e intentó llegar a él, pero el peso muerto de Arthur le impedía moverse.

- Te quiero. -dijo Francis, con una expresión como si fuese a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. No quería arrepentirse luego de no haber dicho lo importante- Te quiero mucho, Antonio.

- Yo también te quiero, Francis. Siento... -suspiró, agarrando fuerzas- Siento no haberte podido dar todo mi corazón. -le sonrió resignado- Pero te quiero. Te...

La frase se quedó incompleta. Le costaba respirar, cada vez estaba más encorvado hacia delante, incapaz de sujetar su peso por más tiempo. Antonio perdió las fuerzas y se fue hacia delante, hasta tocar con el suelo. El galo había estirado la mano hacia él, intentando aguantarle, intentando amortiguar el golpe, pero no pudo llegar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar su nombre, con impotencia, con una presión en el pecho que no pensaba que pudiera marcharse de ahí. El peso de Arthur se desvaneció y pocos segundos después el cuerpo inerte de Antonio se fue diluyendo hasta que de él no quedaba ni rastro, al igual que de la sangre que había cubierto el suelo. Francis bajó la vista, se mordió el labio inferior y escuchó el ir y venir de la gente. El tobillo aún le dolía, pero apenas podía sentirlo en ese momento. Entonces alguien se detuvo delante de él y ni tan siquiera se dignó a levantar la mirada. Le daba igual quién fuese, quería desaparecer de ese mundo tan injusto.

- Antonio... -murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior, cada vez más y más hundido en su miseria.

- ¿Me estabas llamando a mí? -preguntó una voz conocida.

Tal fue el shock que Francis levantó la cabeza de inmediato, con los ojos como platos. Delante de él, de pie, estaba Antonio, con su cabellera castaña despeinada, los ojos verdes vivos, con una pizca de esa pasión que desbordaba presente. Iba ataviado con una chaqueta de color negro, debajo de la cuál asomaba un jersey rojo. Las piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón tejano, desgastado, y los pies estaban enfundados en unas bambas blancas. La ropa que llevaba no se parecía en nada a la que había portado minutos antes. El chico le examinaba, mientras Francis no podía salir de su sorpresa.

- Espera, yo te conozco. Ah, ¿cómo era...? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Eres Francis, ¿verdad?! -le dijo pletórico por haber recordado su identidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el joven de cabellos rubios seguía igual de confundido- ¿Es que no sabes quién soy? Me has llamado por mi nombre, ¿ha sido por potra? Soy Antonio Fernández... ¿Fernández Carriedo? ¿El que está en el equipo de fútbol de la universidad?

- ¿Cuándo...? -preguntó intentando que algo tuviera coherencia en aquella locura sin sentido.

- Cuando llegasteis a la universidad. Un compañero mío chutó la pelota y tú pasabas hablando con un japonés. Te iba a dar en la cara, así que me metí en medio y desvié el balón. Tenías cara de estar tan en tu mundo que no me dijiste nada. Uno de mi equipo se quejó de que si eras un rarito y que me alejara de los de intercambio. Ahí me dijo cómo te llamabas, pero no te he visto mucho después de eso por la universidad. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que me estabas llamando a mí... No te acuerdas ni de dónde nos vimos.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención. En ese entonces no estaba muy pendiente de mi entorno. -se apresuró a disculparse, aún procesando toda la información.

Como se quedó en silencio después de pedir perdón, el hispano le examinó arqueando una ceja. No parecía estar muy bien y le preocupaba dejarle ahí tirado. Aunque no le conociera de nada, no iba en su carácter eso de dejar a la gente sin más, a su suerte, y aún menos cuando les ocurría algo claramente. Le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo, para llamar su atención, y le sonrió intentando calmarle ya que Francis clavó sus ojos azules en él como si ese simple contacto le hubiese producido un dolor intenso.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Parecías estar pidiendo ayuda. ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Creo... -empezó, aún aturdido- Creo que me he torcido el tobillo, me duele al apoyarlo. Me parece que no puedo caminar bien solo.

Bonnefoy bajó la vista, con pena. ¿Qué le ocurría a ese chico? No lo comprendía, pero torcerse un tobillo tampoco era para tanto. Había habido una temporada en la que él, que tanto jugaba al fútbol, se lo había torcido como tres veces seguidas. Se perdió todo un trimestre de partidos, lo cual había sido terrible para él. Le dio un par de palmaditas en el cabello y cuando volvió a captar su atención, le sonrió con jovialidad.

- No te preocupes, no te preocupes. Seguro que es un pequeño esguince y estarás pronto corriendo por ahí. Por ahora deja que te ayude. Iremos al ambulatorio más cercano y que te miren. Ya que me has llamado, me quedaré a tu lado para que no te pongas todo deprimido pensando que es algo más grave, ¿vale?

Antonio le empezó a ayudar a levantarse y, cuando le volvió a tocar, Francis dedujo que era bien real. Por un momento había empezado a pensar que todo era un delirio de su mente, que no había podido soportar el trauma de perderle, y que le había empezado a ver aunque no era cierto. Durante el camino, Francis no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra .Se perdía en el olor de Antonio, en el calor y en la voz de esa persona que estaba a su lado. Siempre había pensado que cuando dibujó a su personaje se había basado en el recuerdo de su difunta madre y le había puesto la personalidad de la persona con la que le gustaría salir... ¿Pero y si en realidad ese no había sido el caso? ¿Y si en realidad su mente nunca había llegado a olvidar ese encuentro? No sabía cómo sentirse. El pie le continuaba doliendo y estaba prefiriendo focalizarse en él, mientras escuchaba a Antonio explicarle historias acerca de las veces que él se había torcido el tobillo jugando al fútbol.

El ambulatorio no quedaba muy lejos y aún así tardaron bastante. Cuando apoyaba el pie siempre maldecía internamente. Ahora no sabía qué pensar: ¿Se había hecho daño solo? ¿Realmente habían estado ahí? Algo tenía claro, su Antonio, el que él creó, ese había sido real. Recordaba los besos con él, estar abrazado y esa sensación cálida. Estaba triste, muy desanimado, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de hundirse por completo porque, a su lado, estaba Antonio. Si lo pensaba todo, su cerebro parecía estar a punto de explotar.

Al llegar al centro de salud, una mujer entrada en los cuarenta les atendió y les dijo que esperaran. Francis, sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde, le dijo que si tenía otras cosas que hacer que podía marcharse sin tenerse que sentir culpable. El hispano negó con la cabeza, casi ofendido, y le dijo que no era ese tipo de persona y que se iba a quedar hasta que entrara a hablar con el médico. Estuvieron una hora en la que no hicieron mucho. Antonio iba iniciando conversaciones, intentando de algún modo que hablara, pero Francis aún parecía estar demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, así que sus esfuerzos caían en saco roto. Aún así no desistía, así que empezaron monólogos del muchacho, que a ratos se preguntaba si realmente le estaba escuchando.

La puerta del despacho del doctor se abrió y una enfermera pronunció el nombre del joven, Francis Bonnefoy. Por inercia, Antonio se levantó para ayudarle a caminar, ya que el francés iba a hacer el intento sin importarle el dolor. La enfermera se fue presta a ayudarles y por eso el español se quedó atrás, fuera. Cuando Francis, una vez dentro de la consulta, se giró para mirarle, Antonio le sonrió y él, a su vez, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para darle las gracias.

Tal y como esperaba, tenía un esguince que por suerte no era demasiado grave. Una semana era el pronóstico que le daba. Le recetaron una pomada y no forzar demasiado el pie. Con los papeles en la mano, se fue hacia fuera, cojeando. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver que en el exterior, montado en una bicicleta de aspecto ajado, se encontraba Antonio, el cual se aproximó con rapidez al verle salir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho? No lo veo escayolado, así que supongo que es buena señal. -le dijo pasando los ojos de su rostro a su pie y, de éste, de nuevo a su tez.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que te habías ido a tu casa. -murmuró, con expresión confundida. Antonio no dijo nada, seguía mirándole esperando una respuesta, así que suspiró con resignación- No, no está roto. Me ha dicho que con unos días de descanso debería notar una mejoría y me ha recetado una pomada. Ahora es tu turno.

- ¿Eh? Pues no, no podía irme así como así. ¡De alguna manera tendrás que volver a tu casa! Y lo mejor es que no fuerces el pie, eso seguro que te lo ha dicho el médico. Así que he ido a mi residencia, he cogido la bicicleta y he venido a buscarte. Que no te engañe que parezca del siglo pasado, aún funciona perfectamente y puedo cargarte en la parte de atrás. ¡Venga, sube! -añadió con una sonrisa deslumbrante, posicionándose bien para que pudiera sentarse cómodamente. En los ejes de la rueda había unos trozos de metal donde apoyar los pies y todo, no era la primera vez que llevaba a alguien.

- ¿Cargarme en la parte de atrás? No, no... Ya puedo ir yo solo andando, aunque sea poco a poco.

- Venga, no seas cabezota. Si no te montas, te iré siguiendo mientras te pregunto por qué no quieres subirte. Vas a llamar más la atención que si cedieras y subieras.

Le miró, arqueando una ceja, y finalmente suspiró. No sabía por qué pero ese Antonio era insistente hasta el punto de cansar. No entendía por qué era tan parecido al de su cómic y se preguntaba si es que se dio cuenta de todos esos detalles con sólo verle una vez o fueron cosas que captó sin percatarse. Se subió a la bicicleta y para mantener el equilibrio apoyó los pies en los soportes metálicos. Tuvieron otro momento en el que Antonio le pedía que hiciera algo y él se negaba por pura vergüenza. No obstante, ganó el español de ojos bonitos, así que, rojo como un tomate, Francis se aferró a su cintura para que el de cabellos castaños se quedara tranquilo y que no le diera la paranoia por si se caía.

Continuó hablando por el camino, preguntándole si iba bien, si necesitaba cualquier cosa. Le dijo que fuera directo a su residencia, pero aún así se detuvo y le obligó a darle la receta. Antes de que se marchara, le pasó su cartera para que lo pagara todo y al poco salía victorioso, con una pequeña bolsa con el logo de la farmacia en la que había la pomada que necesitaría ponerse. Finalmente llegaron a la residencia de Francis y el hispano estuvo luchando con la bicicleta para que se mantuviera contra la pared mientras estaba ausente. Terco como él solo, le tuvo que acompañar hasta la puerta del piso. Una vez estuvieron allí, se hizo un momento de silencio. Antonio terminó por sonreír, algo nervioso por ese momento incómodo.

- Bueno, ve con cuidado. Recuerda que no puedes apoyar demasiado el pie y que tienes que llevar calzado suelto. Estaba pensando algo. Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero tengo la mala manía de preocuparme en exceso por la gente con la que sólo he hablado unas horas. No puedes ir así a clase y ahora que se acercan los parciales, no deberías faltar. Pero ya has visto, en mi bicicleta los dos vamos bastante bien. ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar? Me irá bien llevar peso de más, así entrenaré las piernas.

Francis miró extrañado a ese espécimen de hombre tan raro que se presentaba delante de él, proponiéndole a un desconocido llevarle a clase. Su primer instinto fue el de abrir los labios, el de ir a negarse, a decirle que no se preocupara o que no era asunto suyo. Pero, entonces, antes de cometer quizás un error, se dio cuenta de algo. Antonio, su Antonio, el que él había creado, había luchado para que él tuviera una buena vida, sociable. Le había empujado a ese mundo del cual se había apartado por miedo a salir herido y se había dado cuenta de que era un sitio que, a pesar de sus muchos defectos, merecía la pena. ¿Por qué de repente se echaba atrás? Le había visto desvanecerse después de luchar por él, de hacer todo lo posible por protegerle, y le había dicho que le quería y le había confirmado lo que siempre temía, que en el corazón del varón estaba grabado a fuego el nombre de ese personaje que él había creado.

Pero ahora le tenía delante, al verdadero, cuya personalidad se le había quedado a él grabada en la memoria a pesar de que había obviado el resto de los detalles, tenía la oportunidad de conocerle de verdad, de hacerse un hueco en ese corazón. No le importaba a qué tuviera que enfrentarse, era lo justo, era lo que tenía que hacer en memoria de esa persona que apareció en su vida y que le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba tan muerto en vida como esperaba.

Suspiró, entre sus labios que aún estaban entreabiertos, a camino de pronunciar ese "no" que había pensado en primer lugar. Después de aquello, éstos se curvaron en una suave sonrisa, una amigable, y se encogió de hombros. El español, al ver que el comportamiento del rubio que tenía delante era más normal, se vio contagiado por la sonrisa.

- Claro, ¿por qué no? -dijo Francis- Tengo clases a las ocho y media, ¿tú cuándo empiezas?

- Yo a las nueve, pero no me importa irme antes. ¿Te paso a buscar a las siete y cuarto? -le preguntó.

- A las siete y cuarto me parece perfecto. Nos vemos mañana, Antonio.

- Cuídate.

Cerró la puerta del apartamento y se apoyó lentamente contra la madera, sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo una tristeza que le llenaba el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón. Fue consciente de las lágrimas que estaban bajando por su rostro, aún sin dejar de sonreír, mientras sus dedos se apretaban contra la puerta, intentando evitar esos temblores que amenazaban con estremecerle por completo. No quería echarse a llorar desconsoladamente. Descansó la frente contra la superficie sólida y cerró los ojos, hipando. Aunque no iba a olvidar el hecho de que le vio herido, de que le vio morir, de alguna manera él estaba ahí, a su alrededor, y por eso empezó a murmurar un quieto gracias a quien fuera que hubiese permitido aquello. Siempre había creído que Antonio era el personaje que creó en honor a su madre, pero resultaba que era alguien que existía.

En ese momento se alegraba de haber cometido plagio.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Descubrir que tenía una segunda oportunidad le había hecho cambiar. Después de todos aquellos sucesos, Francis necesitó dormir y ver un nuevo amanecer para, de alguna manera, aceptarlo. Sin embargo, con aquello también nació una mentalidad fresca, completamente diferente, una mentalidad que tenía ganas de conseguir muchas cosas y que tenía ganas de pelear por ello. Así pues, cuando bajó al encuentro de Antonio, el cual venía con su bicicleta decrépita, le sonrió con ganas, intentando ser encantador. Esta vez no estuvo callado todo el rato, le agradeció por haberle acompañado, le pidió disculpas por haber estado tan silencioso. Antonio no estaba ofendido, ni tan siquiera se había enfadado, sólo le dijo que se alegraba de que se encontrara mejor.

Ahí nació una amistad que se fue haciendo más fuerte con el tiempo. No entendía lo que le motivaba, pero lo cierto es que el hispano le buscaba en cuanto tenía oportunidad: en los descansos entre clase y clase y le esperaba a la salida, para regresar juntos. Las residencias de ambos no quedaban muy lejos, así que pasaban más de la mitad del trayecto acompañados, charlando acerca de anécdotas de las clases. Los jueves y viernes, sin embargo, Antonio se tenía que quedar a entrenar con el equipo de fútbol. Francis había pasado un par de veces a verles correr, practicar o a simplemente jugar un partido amistoso entre ellos. La imagen de Antonio, con camiseta y pantalones cortos, corriendo concentrado por el campo, le había hecho quedarse fascinado, descubriendo una faceta nueva que le había impresionado.

El hispano se lo pasaba muy bien en su compañía y siempre le decía que era muy raro y divertido. Empezaron incluso a ir por ahí, a pasar el tiempo en las recreativas o simplemente a ir a ver una película. El galo había dejado atrás el miedo al contacto humano y se había convertido en una persona pegajosa, siempre buscando la atención de las personas que realmente le importaban. Ese era el caso de Antonio, al cual abrazaba cuando tenía la oportunidad, o al que le limpiaba la boca cuando comía porque a veces estaba demasiado hambriento como para darse cuenta de que se había manchado. Lejos de extrañarse, Fernández le sonreía y se lo agradecía y eso le había hecho perder el miedo a ser cariñoso con los demás.

Si lo comparaba con el hombre de su cómic, el Antonio de la vida real era un poco más impaciente y soñador. Se pasaba el tiempo en las musarañas y eso hacía que tuviera que preocuparse por él casi siempre. Él le sonreía y le decía que estaba bien, que se preocupaba por nada, y entonces Francis se ponía a chillar y a renegar acerca de esa manera de vivir, que decía que no le iba a llevar a nada bueno. El motivo que le dio, sin pensar, fue que ya que él no se preocupaba por él mismo, necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera y que por eso el galo estaba ahí. Antonio le miró, sorprendido, y temió haber dicho algo lo suficientemente extraño como para que se incomodara. Esperó unos segundos y entonces recibió una sonrisa.

- Está bien, puedes preocuparte por mí. -le dijo Antonio- Sólo cuídate, que no te salgan muchas arrugas por hacerlo. Aún eres joven para eso.

Era una realidad que a Francis le gustaba Antonio, sólo hacía falta ver que había inventado un personaje de cómic para poder apropiárselo de alguna manera, pero cuando le escuchó decir aquella frase, con aquella expresión en el rostro, sintió un vuelco en el corazón y supo que ahora era definitivo, que ahora estaba enamorado de ese chico. En el tiempo que habían estado siendo amigos, el francés se había fijado en las compañías que frecuentaba. No eran demasiados, aunque con los que estaba tenía lazos profundos. Sin embargo, era incapaz de divisar a alguien que fuera su potencial rival en el ámbito amoroso, así que pensó: ¡Qué demonios! ¡De perdidos al río!

Se llevaban bien, pasaban ratos buenos juntos, se habían quedado a dormir el uno en la residencia del otro después de salir de fiesta... ¡Era obvio que a Antonio no le disgustaba su presencia! No podía conformarse simplemente con ser un amigo más, uno de esa lista que tuviera. Le quería, lo hacía, así que no podía resignarse a tener un segundo puesto en toda aquella historia. Le costó toda la noche pensar en cómo decírselo y aún así le sudaban las manos cuando se plantó delante de Antonio, serio. Tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces antes de poderle mirar y soltar la bomba.

- ¿Quieres salir el sábado conmigo?

No fue tal y como esperaba, cabe decir. Cuando escuchó aquello, Antonio se puso a reír y le dijo que a qué venía tanto formalismo para pedirle el ir por ahí. Sonrió, incrédulo y desganado, cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo creía que sólo quería ir a algún sitio, como cada sábado, siendo únicamente compañeros. Así pues, cuando la cosa ya se salía de madre y cada vez parecía más imposible volver al tema, Francis estiró la mano y agarró una de Antonio, haciendo que le mirara sorprendido por esa reacción.

- No te estoy pidiendo quedar contigo, te estaba preguntando si querías tener una cita conmigo, español despistado. -le dijo azorado y frustrado.

Aquello le desarmó, le hizo quedarse como un pasmarote con una sonrisa idiota. En serio que llegó a pensar que le había dado un derrame y se había muerto así, con esa pinta de estúpido. Antes de abrir la boca, por suerte, parpadeó y miró hacia un lado, tenso. Se temió lo peor, pero había una pequeña parte de él que ya estaba preparada para el rechazo.

- ¿Puedes dejarme un par de días para pensármelo? -le preguntó entonces Antonio.

El sorprendente cambio de rumbo le dejó perplejo y sólo asintió, a lo que el español le agradeció. Esos dos días en los que Fernández estaba pensando qué hacer con la propuesta del francés, éste se encontraba de los nervios, imaginando mil y un escenarios que podrían ocurrir ese viernes. Si le decía que no, cosa más que probable, entonces su amistad se iría al traste. Si le decía que sí, puede que le diera un infarto y no pudieran ir a la cita igualmente. ¿Y si le saltaba a los brazos? Bueno, vale, quizás aquello era soñar demasiado. No sabía cómo iba a resultar la batalla, pero al menos habría luchado como un guerrero. El viernes le estaba esperando a la salida de las clases, vestido con unos tejanos y una camiseta de Marvel que distrajo a Francis por cosa de cinco segundos. No sabía que a Antonio le gustaran los cómics, claro que siempre había evitado sacar el tema.

- No sé cómo va a salir esto pero, ¿a qué hora quieres quedar mañana? -le dijo Antonio, yendo directamente al grano.

- ¿En serio? -le preguntó Francis, sin expresión.

- ¿Me ves con cara de estar bromeando? -inquirió a su vez el español, confundido por aquella pregunta que le había lanzado- Eras tú el que tan decidido me pidió una cita, ¿no? Si te has arrepentido, me lo puedes decir.

- ¿¡Arrepentido!? -exclamó indignado- ¡No me he arrepentido ni un solo segundo! ... Bueno, quizás un minuto, pero luego decidí que no me arrepentía.

El comentario hizo que Antonio riera y se le acercara. Tenerle próximo, en esa situación, hizo que se pusiera nervioso. No es que le molestara, era más bien que le costaba controlar sus impulsos, que le exclamaban que le abrazara. Mejor no espantarle ahora que había accedido, con algunos reparos, a tener una cita con él. Nunca olvidaría aquel momento, la timidez de ambos, la torpeza en algunos momentos en que estaban muy cerca. Y, sobre todo, lo que no iba a olvidar nunca era ese momento, junto al piso de Antonio, en el que se miraron y les dio la impresión de que todo había desaparecido. El rubio dejó atrás todo pensamiento, apoyó las manos sobre sus mejillas y le miró fijamente, sin importarle que aquello pareciera avergonzarle un poco. En ese momento se inclinó hacia él y, cuando sus rostros estaban cercanos, lo suficiente como para escuchar sus respiraciones, con sus frentes casi rozando, Antonio dudó.

- No sé si esto es tan buena idea. ¿Seguro...?

- Shh... Déjate llevar, ¿quieres? No sé si es buena idea, pero sé que no quiero renunciar ni un segundo más a ti.

Después de tal declaración, después de implicar tantas cosas que ese hombre no iba a comprender, se besaron por primera vez. Para el francés fue algo nostálgico pero, al mismo tiempo, fue totalmente nuevo.

Otra cosa que también había decidido enmendar había sido el curso de la historia, de su creación. En un principio había buscado retorcer las cosas, desenredándolas finalmente para darle una buena conclusión, sin embargo se estaba tomando su tiempo para hacerlo. Sin Antonio, François lo que había hecho había sido correr hacia los brazos de la muerte. Sin él, no era más que un desastre; Arthur lo había descrito perfectamente. Kiku le había preguntado en miles de ocasiones que qué había pasado con su personaje y Francis le hizo una versión resumida de todo lo ocurrido. Después de aquello, el japonés no había vuelto a preguntarle más acerca del tema. Parecía que era consciente de aquella especie de melancolía que se adueñaba del francés cuando hablaba de él. Así que, cuando su hilo argumental dio un vuelco impresionante, fue de los pocos que no le preguntó qué es lo que le había ocurrido de repente.

Ese Antonio, de su mundo de fantasía, merecía ser feliz después de tanta desgracia que le había ocurrido. Así que, tras dejar que su vida se asentara un poco al volver a su cauce habitual, Francis retomó de nuevo su webcomic. Su idea original era que, un día, Antonio se declarara a François y que éste descubriera que ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho, esa inferioridad delante de los muchos amantes, no eran más que tonterías y que era la única persona por la que François daría su vida sin dudarlo. Pero después de recordar la pena con la que Antonio relataba que su amigo encontraba alguien más con quien estar, le dio la vuelta a la tortilla. Lo primero que dibujó fue un encuentro entre los dos en el cual François, atormentado porque hacía tiempo que no le veía y había empezado a pensar lo peor, le decía que le quería, que no se apartara de su lado.

Aunque les chocó, las fans no pudieron quejarse cuando su pareja por fin se convertió en lo que ellas llamaban "canon". Actualmente se encontraba sentado en su habitación, dibujando la última página que publicaría la siguiente semana, en la que Arthur era capturado en una trifulca, intentaba un último ataque suicida y era abatido por un montón de policías. Sabía que esto significaba que su cómic llegaba a su fin, pero no se sentía tan triste como hubiese imaginado hacía meses que se iba a sentir. Notó un peso contra su espalda y pronto unos brazos rodearon su cuello. Le vino el olor de ese hombre, salvaje, atractivo, y sonrió mientras continuaba entintando las páginas.

- ¿Otra vez vuelves a dibujar ese cómic? Me dijiste que íbamos a ir al cine a ver Iron Man 3. -murmuró Antonio rozando el cuello con sus labios, buscando distraerle y sacarle de ese hobby que a veces le absorbía por completo.

- Ya voy, ya voy... La película no empieza hasta las seis y aún son las cinco menos cuarto. Vamos a ir en tu impresionante bicicleta, tenemos tiempo de sobras. -le dijo con tono conciliador.

El tiempo hizo que Francis tuviera que contarle parte de la historia a Antonio, cómo sin pretenderlo había creado un personaje basado en él y del cual se había enamorado desde un principio. El hispano lo había encontrado curioso y en ningún momento se había enfadado con él, ya que hasta le parecía romántico. Aún así, cuando se centraba en las páginas demasiado tiempo y él no tenía nada que hacer, le venían esos arrebatos cariñosos en los que hacía todo lo posible por distraerle. Ese era el caso; se notaba porque otra vez volvía a besar su cuello. Para ser sinceros, a Francis le gustaba hacerse el duro para que el español se pusiera más insistente y le molestara durante más rato. De repente se soltó y él aprovechó para apartar la mano, llevársela al mentón y pensar cómo entintar la siguiente viñeta para que quedara más oscura de lo normal. ¿Cuál sería la manera ideal?

No fue el único que se benefició, Antonio, con agilidad, se metió entre sus brazos y se sentó en su regazo. Lo siguiente fue abrazarle y apoyar su mentón en su hombro, aspirando ese aroma dulzón al que se había acostumbrado en los dos meses que hacía que salían juntos. Pudo notar que el brazo izquierdo de Francis rodeaba su cintura y el derecho seguía trasteando con esa tableta gráfica.

- A veces pienso que ni aunque empezara a masturbarme encima de ti dejarías de dibujar.

- Si empezaras a tocarte encima de mí ahora mismo, tiraría el bolígrafo por la ventana y sería todo, todito, tuyo. Así que no me culpes, eres tú el que no está aprovechando la oportunidad. -dijo Francis risueño, delirando por un momento imaginando aquello. Se hizo un silencio que duró cosa de medio minuto.

- Me dijiste que te habías enamorado del personaje, ¿tengo que ponerme celoso de mí mismo? -le dijo Antonio de repente, apartándose un poco, mirándole con expresión neutra. No es que pareciese enfadado, ni tampoco que estuviera bromeando demasiado.

Francis echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le miró sorprendido. Hubiera esperado que le mandara a la porra porque seguía tocando la tableta gráfica, incluso que le dijera de mentira que iba a coger la bicicleta y a marcharse él solo, pero no eso. Le sonrió con cariño, tanto que hizo que Antonio se sonrojara un poco pensando que había dicho alguna estupidez y que debería haber recapacitado antes de abrir la bocaza que tenía. El galo se inclinó, ladeó el rostro, y presionó sus labios en un beso cálido, lento. Dejó descansar el bolígrafo y le rodeó con los dos brazos, estrechamente, apretándole contra su propio cuerpo mientras continuaba con aquel beso. Al separarse, no se alejó demasiado. En su rostro no desaparecía aquella sonrisa estúpida, la de un hombre enamorado hasta los huesos.

- No hay en mi corazón, ni en mi cuerpo, ni en mi alma, lugar para otra persona que no seas tú: Mi Antonio de carne y hueso.

Le dio otro beso de esas características, uno que estaba logrando aliviar ese pequeño destello de inquietud que se le había incrustado en el corazón al hispano. Era una tontería preocuparse por un personaje de cómic, pero en los ojos de Francis siempre había visto algo cuando el tema salía y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarle y besarle, lo cual lograba que de nuevo sonriera con naturalidad. Al apartarse, se sentía ridículo por haber tenido que preguntarle algo así. Como no parecía encontrar las palabras con las que continuar, Francis decidió ser buena persona y sacarle del apuro.

- Bueno, me has convencido. Deja que coja mi cartera y nos vamos al cine. -le dio una cachetada en ese bendito trasero al que le haría mil templos y le sonrió con descaro. El hispano se levantó rápido, riendo, a sabiendas de que si no huía era capaz de agarrarle las nalgas y usarlas como pelotita anti-estrés hasta que se calentara y decidiera que no quería ir a ver ninguna película de superhéroes- ¿Vas a querer palomitas?

- ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién va al cine y no compra palomitas? Sin palomitas, no hay cine en condiciones. No sé cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir para que me hagas caso.

Cuando salían hacia la calle, Antonio de repente pensó en algo y se dio cuenta de que el momento para decirlo era aquel, aunque fuese raro.

- ¿Sabes cómo debería acabar tu cómic? -le comentó. Ese inicio dejó a Francis sorprendido, el cual le miró y esperó atentamente a que continuara- Creo que debería acabar con François y Antonio regresando al lugar en el que se conocieron, en un atardecer, cogidos de la mano, sabiendo que van a estar juntos para siempre.

El galo pasó de un estado de sorpresa a una expresión cada vez más maravillada, casi emocionada. Antonio sonrió nervioso, sin saber si ahora es cuando empezaría a reírse de él por decir tantas estupideces. Lo que no sabía era que su novio, lejos de encontrarle ridículo, creía que era adorable que el español se implicara en ese cómic. Se fue hacia él, sin importarle que tuviera la bicicleta entre las manos, y le abrazó mientras chillaba que era monísimo. Antonio empezó a quejarse, diciéndole que iban a caerse y hacerse daño como siguieran de esa manera.

- ¡Es un final perfecto! ¡Eres tan adorable proponiendo ideas para el cómic...! ¡Ese va a ser el final de la historia! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Lo voy a dibujar tan hermoso que vas a llorar de la emoción!

Francis había empezado su cómic en la soledad, pensando que el mundo real no era un lugar en el que merecía la pena vivir, aislándose de ese modo de su alrededor. Lo que nunca hubiese imaginado era que en un futuro lejano lo estaría terminando con otra persona, recordando que si estaba con ese hombre al que quería más que a su propia vida era porque una estrella fugaz le cumplió un deseo y un personaje, nacido de su propia mano, se había convertido en su guía.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno pues este es el final del fanfic XD**

**Perdón porque quería publicar el fin de semana pero fue El Salón del Manga de Barcelona y terminando de preparar el cosplay y el evento no tuve tiempo. Pero aquí estoy :3 Gracias a todas las que me habéis seguido hasta este desenlace. Debo decir que me gustó mucho escribir desde que sale el Antonio real y todo eso uvu. Responderé directamente a los review firmados y a los anónimos pues muchas gracias por seguir el fic y gracias por los review porque son el agua en este desierto :'D -les lanza amor-**

**Ahora paso a comentar los review**

_Rea-Kafka, _**ay gracias ;v; Sí es de verdad y sí soy un poco maquiavélica xDD Ya irás viendo a medida que leas otros de mis fics, soy una maldita retorcida. Este no, pero otros tienen una segunda lectura en la que se ven detalles que he ido dejando que hacen alusión al futuro xD pero normalmente la gente no los pilla XD Bueno, ya ves que François no sale porque... bueno... eso xD Espero que te guste el capítulo y el final y espero que te animes a escribir Frain para Halloweeen òuo Hay que darle amor al pairing. Merci por leer y aún más por comentar uvu -hearts all over the place-**

_Guest, _**soy cruel, puede que sí xD pero lo hago con amor y mis fics terminan bieeen... (al menos por ahora huehuehue xD) Antonio si ha ido sintiendo cosas por él pero la verdad es que la sombra de François siempre pululó por ahí y no pudo terminar de entregarle todo lo que podía. Por eso está el Antonio del mundo real, esta fue mi manera de arreglar esto, porque lo otro... no le veía futuro alguno. Espero que te haya gustado el final uvu muchas gracias por review y por leer, Mery uvu -hugs-**

_Nami-Luna CrazyCat, _**creo que ni yo podría creerlo y mira que escribo mucha cosa rara XD A ver... -enciende google- País más austral de Latino América... Me pone Argentina. Si no entre el top tres me pone además a Uruguay o Chile owo Haciendo gala de mis skills de stalker he ido hasta tu y he visto que sale weon utilizado y según google se usa en Chile por lo que.. Mi respuesta final es que eres de Chile XD Siento que tu profesora de biología te llame la atención XD y bueno, se cortó el review a mitad de la frase XDDD Gracias de todas maneras y merci por leer uvu**

_Guest, ¿_**UsUk donde? XD Pues ya has visto que su presentación ha sido por todo lo alto... xD Espero que te haya gustado el último capítulo. Me hace gracia que me digas lo de los capítulos más cortos porque después hay gente que me dice que se le ha pasado en un suspiro. En realidad tengo intención de hacerlos más cortos en el siguiente fic, este quería publicarlo bastante rápido porque tengo ganas de subir otros proyectos que me gustan más. El Frain es amor uvu . Gracias por el review espero que te haya gustado el final~**

_Fujisaki Vargas_**, Hola Fuji ouo awnnn lo digo en serio, me gustan tus reviews y no me parecen comentarios flojos. No quiero críticas literarias, me sirve con que me digáis qué os ha emocionado o qué os ha hecho reír. Una cosa es qué trozos me gustan más a mí y otra los que os gustan a vosotr s. Pues no, no le quedaba nada al fic XDD No voy a dejar de publicar, tengo otros proyectos de Frain que subir y por ahora aún recibo feedback y eso me anima. Así que no sufras, seguiré uvu Fue el alcohol y su situación emocional que es un desastre y por eso Francis no quiso que se basara en eso y le dijo que no. Yo no soy malaaa si soy un trozo de pan :D xD Lo de la ropa si es en odiado vecino si no recuerdo mal XDDD Me ha hecho reír el recordarlo xDDD Creo que la duda de si era ESE Arthur si se resolvió y espero que te haya gustado el desenlace. No te preocupes porque al menos me ha dejado review y me ha hecho ilusión.**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que lo ha seguido, sin vosotr s no tendría sentido.**

**El siguiente fic será Frain (NOVEDAD JAJAJAJA) así que sigo en el pairing, no sufráis XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Miruru.**


End file.
